Unfortunate Fantasy
by Into-The-Woods
Summary: Two powerful forces awake in Haven city taking everyone for a loop. Who needs metal heads when you have Ottsel eatting Dragons? -better summary inside- JakKiera, AsheTorn, DaxTess and slight JakAshe- Chapter 12 is now up!
1. What exactly is ‘Happy ever After’?

**Title:** Unfortunate Fantasy 

**Author:** Into-the-Woods (pisst I'm a girl...fyi)

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Jak, Kiera, Crimson/Yellow/Blue Guards, Torn, Ashelin, The Shadow/Samos, Sig, Daxter, Onin and Pecker, citizens, and Tess. Basically If you played the game none of those people are mine. There are however original characters are mine :D

**Rating:** PG-13 (language. violence, but not gore)

**Genre:** Action/adventure, Mystery, Suspense, Humor (as best as I can), and some romance (not to the extreme though....like it's not the whole story lol)

**Game:** SLIGHT JAK 3 SPOILERS! After Jak 3....I have not officially beat it 100 I don't know the ending or if Daxter turns back normal...so if it happens at the end of Jak 3 sorry! but I'm not changing my story '''' improvise.---okay I just beat Jak 3......mum I did not expect Tess to turn into you know if you beat the game so WELL she's not one in my STORY! arg lol any who just read and find out :D Also....WHERE WAS Kiera in the game she kind of like....was non existent...OO kind of upset me... she said a total of ...1 thing in the game...whats up with that Naught dog?

**Couples:** Jak/Kiera, Torn/Ashelin, Daxter/Tess (mild-romance) Slight Ashelin/Jak (you'll know if you read :D). Sorry I like Yaoi ONLY if it was created that way, I'm not a fan of yaoi couples put together if the guys are not really gay....SO DON'T FLAME ME! I'm not anti-yaoi, I find it cute- WHEN its what the creators, create.

**Summery:** 3 years after Jak 3 (that would make them how old...? lol). Ashelin takes her place as the new Baron of Haven City (Torn is leader of defense), so they never have a repeat of Jak getting kicked out of the city. Daxters running the 'Naughty Ottsel' with Tess, and Jak/Kiera./Samos all share a small house near the Naught Ottsel. Things are not going very smoothly any where, there are no metal-heads, psychos trying to take over the world, just 'problems at home'. When one of Jak and Kiera's fights get out of hand (Jak hitting Kiera). He runs off ashamed, Going to the Barons palace Jak has an interesting conversation with Torn, about strange activity going on in the old wild-life section of Haven City. Jak goes to check it out. With nothing strange going on Jak is about to leave when he spots a strange purple flower, thinking he will take it to make up with Kiera. Upon picking the flower a violent earthquake ?

Jaks return to the city leaves him and everyone else in utter shock, dragons, unicorns and wizards oh my. Haven City has turned into a vision of Fantasy (woop!), Unfortunately they are bad (of course), now Jak is on another mission with all the groupies, can they save Haven city...again...? Thought Metal heads were a pain, how about Ottsel eating dragons .

Just read the Dang story....I suck at summaries! ahhahahah XD

**_A/N:_** I can't spell, I have been dubbed the 'Typo Queen' 3 years in a row. But with my stories I DO go back over and check and check but if I can't spell it and spell checker does not help...well then OO sorry. HOWEVER if you see a word spelled wrong over and over...kindly Tell me I will fix it and the problem will never happen again! I have a dictionary I made of my own when kind people correct my words that are spelled over and over again wrong and it really helps me out! :D so be kind cause I KNOW I CAN'T SPELL! Also...my grammar is not that good either...there are to many rules!! XD I'll try my best to keep the grammar top notch!

**Unfortunate Fantasy**

**Chapter one:** _What exactly is 'Happy ever After'?_

_**A/N:::**_ Sorry to bug you one more time before you start :D the frist 2 chapters are like drama central...sorry for people who can't stand drama lol. I needed a way to start off this story...I did not want to just JUMP into the action. Also I wanted everyone to get a full idea how the characters are going to interact with one another in my fic. But don't worry there will be blood, guns, swords and monster like starting in chapter 3...OO k....so read the Drama for 2 chapters!!

A dark gloomy gray sky rested over the city folk of Haven City. Normally there were plenty of people wondering around in the streets, crashing hovers or just going shopping. However, this storm had been hovering over them for a complete week now and it was making everyone a little gloomy.

Less people went outside, there were no hover crashes, which was a blessing to the new Baron, Ashelin. She did not watch over the city alone, she had the help of her most trusted advisor and friend, Torn. Who came around to see her at least four times a week when he was not caught up in protecting the city. She really did not want the job of watching over the city in fear she might screw up, but what happened three years ago when they banished their hero, was well, just unforgivable. She took the role to make sure everything went as it should and not unfair.

A couple of miles away along the small boating dock of Haven city, the Naughty Ottsel was busy as ever. The weather did not change peoples minds about drinking and having pretty women around them. The owner, known by almost everyone in Haven City was Daxter, and his pretty little-well tall girl friend Tess. It also gave the people a good laugh to know that an Ottsel was running the 'Naughty Ottsel'.

But Daxter kept his doors open to everyone, not only just for the money, but who ever needed to get drunk off their ass to forget their worries were most welcome here as well. As long as none of them touched Tess.

"Daxter-pooy-kins!" Tess said brightly as she walked over and pushed opened the door to the Naughty Ottsel. It was that time again, seven in the morning, the time for the bar to welcome in the drunks. It was not around the clock bar, for it only had two workers, and they needed their sleep as well.

"Whats up babe?" Daxter asked casually as he jumped up on the bar counter as he started to shine one of his glass cups. He looked at his reflection in the glass and smiled brightly as his teeth glittered from the lights inside the bar. He had been an Ottsel for almost six years and was growing very used to it. He hardly thought about being normal any more. Only when people made fun of Tess for falling in love with a 'Rat'.

"I'm sick of this damn rain!" Tess growled making Daxter give her an odd look. Ever sence she started making weapons she had a weirder personality then normal. One minute she would be talking all cute and girlie and the next she was snarling and threaten to kill anything.

"Me to but what can you do hunny cakes?" Daxter asked as he placed the glass down and jumped off the bar. Tess propped the door open then walked over to Daxter who was now wiping off one of the tables. She leaned over and kissed his fuzzy little head as she took her working spot behind the counter as she started to shine some other glasses.

Only a few minutes after the door was opened, did people start walking in and taking seats at the bar or at a table. Daxter walked around taking a few orders. The best thing about working in a bar was the gossip. Daxter knew who everyone was, who cheated on their husbands, lost their jobs or crashed a hover, even to the littlest things, like who broke their leg or fell into the river

Sometimes the stories were sad, horrifying or just gorse, but Daxter heard them all, he kind of felt a sence of power with all this information. He laughed inside thinking that he might know more then Samos. This day was like any other, the customers started their gossiping. And today the news would hit home more then ever as Daxter approached another table taking out a small pad of paper (special Ottsel size), and a pencil. He was about to ask their orders but the name of his dearest friend came out of the woman's mouth so he had to stop and listen for a moment.

"Jak is way to violent! I can't see why Kiera is with him, she came to work crying again yesterday!" The woman said as she crossed her arms as she looked at the man who was sitting across from her.

"Did he hit her?-if he did I'll knock the living-"

"I'm not sure, I bet he doe-" Before the woman could finish her statement Daxter jumped on the table startling the both of them. Daxter, having a better look at them knew who they were, of course. The woman was Sen one of Kiera's friends as well as co-workers, and the man Darron, was one of Kieras racers and obviously had a thing for her.

"Jak would never hit Kiera you-- there is no word in this world that can describe how low you two are for thinking that!-" Daxter said his outburst cause the whole bar to hush as Tess ran out from behind the counter and over at the table as well. Just in case she had to remove Daxter from the scene.

"Obviously you have not seen Kiera recently!" Sen shouted, then she slammed her hand down on the table before she went on. "We were right to kick him out all those years ago, he is dangerous! He can't control his temper!"

"Well you obviously don't know Jak!" Tess said from behind Daxter. "They fight, yes like any normal couple, but Jak would never raise his hand to a woman!"

"Exactly! Jak....and I, saved this city twice from total abomination! You should have some respect!" Daxter said as he turned and jumped off the table and past Tess. He toss his pad and pencil to her, she grabbed them in mid air as Daxter went towards the door. "I will go see Kiera! Right now!"

And with that the enraged Ottsel walked out of the Naught Ottsel as Tess sighed slightly and asked anyone if they wanted another round, before taking her spot behind the counter. She hoped everything was going to be all right, and that Daxter would be back soon.

Daxter walked down the street grumbling under his breath at the thought of anyone talking bad about Jak. After all they done and had to do for these people to be alive today! He knew Kiera and Jak got into little scuffles from time to time, no relationship was perfect. Daxter and Tess fought some times as well, definitely when she brought up her little pink house with the white picket fence and him sleeping outside. But he simple knew Jak would not harm Kiera.

People waved to Daxter, even some guards as he made his way towards Jaks, Kiera and her father Samos house. Daxter normally liking the attention would wave back but today his mind was flustered as he finally saw the familiar white door with the painting of a tree on it, he felt a little better. Samos had painted that on the day he announced he was moving in with his daughter, which kind of teed her off, but she agreed so he would not sleep out in the cold.

That, is what Daxter though, was causing the fights. Samos being around and not giving the two the privacy the needed. One reason why Daxter had the rooms built in the Naughty Ottsel so he would not have to hover around Jak all the time. They still however spent a lot of time together.

When he reached the door Daxter leaned over and started to knock on it. He sighed when no one opened the door, this time Daxter pounded the living day lights out of the door. He steeped back as he heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and Daxter narrowed his eyes as it was Samos who answered the door.

"Hey Green man, where is Jak, or your daughter....same dirty old shoes, you really should get a new pair..." Daxter said dishing out his normal dose of Samos harassment.

"Jak's off, somewhere....I don't remember exactly, and well Kiera's in her room and my shoes are just find you suzball!" Samos said as he started to hobble away and Daxter walked into the house. The house was way too small for three people to be living in it. The living room in their house was, the living room, the kitchen, the library, the work room and the wash room.

Jak and Kiera shared a decent sized room, and Samos slept in the hall closet which Jak had cleaned out, there was only room for a bed in there. The bathroom was smaller then the closet, other then those three rooms there was nothing.

Its not like the three of them were poor or anything, or so Daxter thought, but the city was growing rapidly, Jak and Kiera had given up their other home, for some homeless people and moved in to this one so they could also be closer to Daxter. Thats when the two of them lived alone. Unknowing to them Samos gave up his house as well. Almost every other house in Haven City is taken, so they staid in this small hole in the wall.

"Suzball nothing, grandpa, orange lighting needs to talk to your daughter!" Daxter said as he headed towards the brown colored door that was slightly ajar. The bedroom had to be the biggest room in the house. Not that it was glamorous or anything, but it fit a queen size bed, two dressers and a small table.

Samos said something else, but Daxter let that one slide for he was in a much needed hurry to have a chat with Kiera. Sence the door was opened slightly Daxter did not have to try and attempt to use a door knob. Daxter kicked opened the door with his foot as he looked around the room. With one hoop he was up on the bed, Kiera jumped slightly as she was laying down on her back, Daxter had startled her.

"Hey Daxter!" Kiera said brightly as she rolled over on her side so she could face the little Ottsel.

"Hey, how ya hangin'?" Daxter asked and Kiera just smiled. Daxter then smiled as well, and felt a little foolish for even coming over here. He knew Jak would never harm her, she looked just as cherry as ever. She reached out and patted Daxters head as she pushed herself up so she was sitting up. She looked around the room once and then back at Daxter.

"Just fine, any particular reason why you're here? Jak wont be back for a while," Kiera said and Daxter sat down next to her.

"Well I did not come to see Jak, I came to have a chat with my old friend!" Daxter said with a cheeky smile as he patted Kiera's leg. She rolled her eyes as she turned around to start fluffing the pillow she had been laying on.

"There are some pretty nasty rumors running around the Naughty Ottsel, just wanted to make sure you were okay," Daxter said and this made Kiera stop and look down at the ottsel again. She stopped fluffing her pillow, and finally her full attention was on her guest.

"What...kind?" She spoke almost to softly for Daxter to hear her.

"Your co-workers are saying...well that my buddy Jak...is hurting you. I figured it was not true, I mean we're talking about Jak here. But sence you are my friend as well Kiera, I had to lay my worries to rest-" Daxter said but Kiera's eyes went distant and Daxter bit his bottom lip. "Jak would never hit you!"

"I know! He has not hurt me in any way!" Kiera gasped and Daxter sighted with relief.

"Then whats with going all space-ie on me?" Daxter asked as he put his hand to his forehead and moved it around as if he was dizzy.

"It's just, we have been fighting a lot lately, I'm not sure why. We both are pretty tense, it's not Jak who starts the fights, it's mainly me. It's hard to live on what me and Jak make-" Kiera stopped herself from finishing, they did not have a lot of money. And she had agreed with Jak not to let Daxter know. Jak told Kiera he would feel extremely guilty if he asked Daxter to barrow money. "This house is so small!"

"Money! I should have figured, even heroes need a little help once in a while, my customers are big tippers you know I always could...lend you some money, but of course you'd have to pay it back.....like in a hundred years," Daxter mustered up the biggest smile he had and she sighed slightly as she jumped off her bed and walked over to her dresser.

"Jak would be upset, your his best friend Daxter-"

"What Jak wont know, wont hurt him, am I right? And besides it could be our little secret and there wont be any more fighting about money! Come on Kiera," Daxter said and Kiera smiled as she gave Daxter a hug. Though she was not found of the idea of keeping something from Jak, Daxter had a point. She would sell her soul if she could just, for one day not have a fight with Jak.

Kiera strolled over and pulled out her jacket from her dresser and slipped it over her shoulders. Daxter jumped off her bed as the two of them started to leave the bedroom. Kiera shut the door behind her as she waved good bye to her father. Daxter and Samos shared a few parting shots, as they headed outside into, the rain.

Daxter looked up at the sky and wondered when the weather was ever going to clear up again. The two of them made their way down the road as the water started to splash up onto the sides, getting passer-byer's more wet then they would if it was just the rain.

Tess was standing at the door of the Naughty Ottsel to greet Daxters as he returned. She picked the little orange Ottsel up in her arms as she waved hi to Kiera. She returned the wave as she walked into the Bar and out of the rain. Only four years ago did this place belong to that disgusting Krew, Kiera shuttered at the thought of the extremely large man.

Spotting and empty table Kiera slipped into it and took off her wet jacket. She slipped it over her chair as Daxter disappeared into one of the rooms in the back of the Naughty Ottsel. Kiera yawned slightly as she covered her mouth as someone sat down next to her. She eyed the person then looked away as if she was displeased with them.

"Oh Kiera hunny whats wrong?" Sen asked as she put her hand on Kieras shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. Kiera brushed her hand away as she crossed her arms over her chest in a disapproving way.

"How could you go around saying Jak hits me? You know he has never laid a hand on me in a harmful way!" She said almost yelling and Sen rolled her eyes as Darron took a seat at the table with the two ladies. He put his elbow on the table and leaned his hand down on it gazing at Kiera.

"Any one could make a mistake, your always in tears my dear, maybe it's time for you to move on with your life, Jaks not worth any more of your time," Sen said and Kiera grunted in disagreement. She had been through almost everything with Jak, she was not about to leave him for a few disagreements here and there. Darron then smiled and nodded in agreement with the statement that Sen said.

"I'm perfectly happy with Jak!" Kiera said as Daxter hopped on the table with a box in his hand.

"Of course you are," Daxter said as he glared at the other two and handed Kiera the box with a smile and patted the lid as she took it. "There you go, and remember pay me back in a hundred years!"

"I'll be dead by then Daxter," Kiera said and Daxter winked at her.

"Exactly!" With one last look Daxter jumped off the table and went back over to Tess who handed him is pad and paper again so he could get back to work. Kiera looked over the box then turned around and put it in her jacket pocket. She smiled, there had to be a way she could repay Daxter for his kindness. But she knew Daxter would just be fine knowing the two of them were perfectly happy once again.

"Getting hand outs from rats?" Sen asked, and Kiera had quite enough of these two. She really did not know what had gotten into them. She picked up her jacket and started for the door. She would go home where she would wait for Jak to return and might get in a some work time on her inventions. But she really did not feel like sitting and listing to them degrade Jak.

"That was not a nice thing to say Sen," Darron said as he got out of his seat and rushed over to open the door for Kiera. Turning her head away from Darron she walked back outside into the rain. The clouds hit together and a loud crash of thunder boomed threw Haven city, it made Kiera jump again as she hugged herself as the rain started to come down harder.

"Kiera wait!" Darron called and she started to walk faster down the street. These were the times she was thankful to living so close to the Naughty Ottsel. Darron caught up to her and started walking just as fast as she was.

"I'm in a hurry..." She muttered.

"I want to see the new racer plans you were making! Sen said they were really cool, do you think I could take a look at them?" Darron asked and Kiera stopped walking and shrugged her shoulders. She did not really want him around, but if it would make him leave her alone then she was all for it. And it might help Darron win a race if he saw the plans for her new racer.

"Fine, come on, but I want you gone before Jak comes home," Kiera said, and they started walking towards her house, and from a distance it looked about ready to fall over.

A/N::: End of Chapter 1, I know sorry not much is going on. But it states a few problems, that will be around for a lot of the story. Also if I did not end it there chapter 1 would have been like 20 pages long. Also I know Jak was not in this chapter! Sorry, he will be in chapter 2 and throughout the rest of the story. It just did not seam fit to have him in chapter 1 with everyone talking behind his back. Chapter 2 is coming soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Into-The-Woods dictionary:** **_A/N-_** there might be some odd words in this story you never heard of before. And if they are down here...that means they are my own little creations and I'll give the readers the defs. 'Cause everyone has their own little made up words...and I like to say them so I write them in my stories. So if you see a next to a word it means the def will be down here :D

Suzball:- A disgusting fuzzy washcloth that has maggots on it/eating it. (I hate maggots....).


	2. Dark Eco mixed with Jealousy

**Chapter 2:** _Dark Eco mixed with Jealousy_

**_A/N:::_** All the drama (fighting....) packed in one chapter well most of it heheheh. Jak is now here! :D

"Torn, Torn come in, can you hear me?" Ashelin spoke quickly into her small circle like object. It had a purple crystal on it as she waited to hear a voice back. She was about to throw the small device when finally she could hear a voice.

"Not really Ashelin, were heading back in....be there in a few moments..." The voice faded out and Ashelin placed the device on the large table in the room she was sitting in. The room was huge, the walls were made of glass and she could see the whole city below her. The newly reconstructed Baron Palace.

After her father died, the city got itself in a lot of trouble when they got a counsel. The counsel had foolish kicked Jak out of the city, banished him, left him to die. After that happened Ashelin become and new Baron so that would never happen to Jak ever again, or to anyone else. Also the city really did not reject her becoming the Baron, they welcomed it. She also was supported by her friends.

Ashelin walked over to one of the windows and placed her hand on the cold glass. She wanted all this rain to go away, if it kept going on like this, the swears would flood and the rivers would over flow. Mainly her fear was the city going under water.

Thats where Torn and his group were out right now, making sure all the pipe lines were clear. Ashelin sometimes felt she worried to much about this city, but she did not want to repeat what happened in the past. Torn told her over and over again that she had nothing to worry about.

His name played tag in her mind as a breath of relief washed over her as she saw the blue hovers heading towards her palace. She really had not had a relationship ever sence she became the Baron. Mainly because of all her worries. But there were two guys she simply could not stop thinking about, Torn and Jak. Pulling her hand off the glass she placed it over her lips and thought about the one kiss she had with Jak three years ago after he saved the city from Cyborg Errol. It had just been once kiss, Jak had went on with his life, he was back with Kiera.

Thats when she started to develop feelings for Torn. He was around more then anyone else. But still, she felt herself wonder sometimes to that one moment with Jak. Ashelin was about to go down and greet Torn when a tapping sound made her turn back around and look at her glass walls.

A surprise smile washed on her face as Jack was hovering by her window. Ashelin ran over and pulled the glass wall open to let Jak in. He hovered into her office as he jumped off his board that Kiera had made for him a couple years back. He shook his head to get some water off him and then he pulled his goggles up to the top of his head.

"Hi Jak, what a surprise.....it's nice to see you again!" Ashelin said as she tried hard not to smile so much as Jak wiped some rain water off his forehead.

"It's only been a day or two sence I last saw you, and I told you I'd bring this to you when I found it," Jak said as he pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to her. she grabbed it and looked down at the small stone tablet. She had become very interested in a set of ruins a couple of miles away form Haven City. She needed a piece of the stone to analyze how old it was.

"I almost forgot," Ashelin said as she put the piece of stone down on the table as she reached into her back pocked and pulled out a small sack of money. "Here you go."

"Thank you, well I better be going, I'm a bit late," Jak said as he pulled his hover back out and it resumed its original size. He jumped on it and moved towards the window as Ashelin looked at him and reached her hand out not really thinking clearly.

"Wait Jak!" She called out and Jak stopped suddenly, he almost fell forward on his face.

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned around and Ashelin flushed slightly.

"Do you remember...."

"Remember what?" Jak asked as he leaned against the frame of the open glass window. Ashelin was about to answer when the door of the room opened and Torn walked in soaking wet but with a smile on his face none the less.

"Jak!" He called out and Jak waved over at him. "How ya been man?"

"Just good, making a living, it's nice to see you guys again, I'll stop by later promise, but I got to get home before Kiera starts to worry," Jack said as he smiled and waved one last time before he jumped out of the window and vanished from sight. Ashelin did not know weather she should be happy that Jak left before she asked him if he remember their kiss or not. But she was happy to see Torn back and safe.

"Great kid," Torn said as he walked over to Ashelin. "You've been thinking to much again, that look on your face."

"What look?!" Ashelin asked as she blushed deeply that almost matched her hair color.

"Nothin' how about you come with me," Torn said as he extended his arm out to her.

"Where...?"

"Don't worry to much, you'll know when we get there," Torn said and Ashelin smiled. Anything to get her mind off thinking about Jak. She took Torns when hand and the two of them started out of her office and down the stairs. Where ever Torn was taking her, she knew she was going to have fun. There was never a dull moment with Torn.

Jak went flying threw the rain as he had his goggles back over his eyes as he was zipping past the few citizens of Haven city who were bold enough to be walking around outside today. A flash of lighting went off and Jak turned his head quickly as it disappeared. This weather was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

He turned left causing the water on the streets to splash upwards and hit the side of a building. Jak flew by the Naught Ottsel, he was considering visiting Daxter later in the day if it was not to busy. Tess threw a fit when Jak went to goof around with Daxter when the Bar was crowed. And sence it was raining outside there might be a fewer amount of people and Jak could have a chat with his friend.

With one jump Jak was back on his feet walking towards his house. He grabbed the door and pushed it opened as he stepped into the warmth of him home. Jak pushed his goggles up as he looked as Samos was approaching the front door as Jak was about to shut it.

"Hold the door my lad, I'm heading out for a visit with Onin and Pecker, I'll be back, well when ever," Samos said and Jak nodded as he watched Samos hobble slowly out the front door. Jak then turned around but before he could a set of arms flew around his neck and he almost fell over, for the second time that day.

"Welcome home Jak," Kiera said as she kissed him on his cheek as she let go of him so she would not get herself completely wet.

"Hey Kiera...."Jak said but his welcome was cut short as Darron walked out of Jak and Kiera's room holding her notes rolled up in his hand. Jak fell silent as Kiera lost her smile as well. She had been hoping Darron would have been gone before Jak came back. Unfortunately he was just a few second away from leaving.

"There you are Jak, quite a lady you got here," Darron said as he tapped Kiera on the head with her notes as he walked towards the door. "Thanks for the notes Kiera, I'll look them over, so we can discus them tomorrow at work, see you later cuttie."

"Yeah, right," Kiera said as she crossed her arms, she was kind of scared to look up at the expression on Jaks face as Darron left the house. Daxter had been slightly wrong when he thought the money would stop all of her and Jaks fights.

"What the hell was he doing...in our bedroom?" Jak asked and Kiera sighed as she walked over and took a seat and their dinning room table slash living room couch.

"Looking over notes I drew out about my new hover..." Kiera said. "He was spouse to be gone before you came back, I lost track of time-"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing!" Kiera said "He was looking at the notes I made! You saw they were in his hand!"

"In our room?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard to imagine?" Kiera asked, and put her hands to her forehead, now that she thought about it, why did she let Darron into her bedroom? She should have just taken the notes out and let him take them home right away. But she got so into explaining the properties, and how it was going to be shaped and how fast she could make it go.

"Kiera thats why we have this room, who was that any ways?!" Jak asked, not that he was angry that there was a strange guy over in his house. But he did not like the idea of a strange man in his bedroom, with his girlfriend.

"One of my racers! Sence you wont race for me any more I needed a new racer, and well Darron was very willing to help me out!" Kiera said as she stood up, she did not want to fight again, but it was to late, the fight had already started.

"Oh yeah and what are you offering him? The same thing you were offering me?" Jak scolded and Kieras mouth dropped open as she wanted to walk over and slap Jak across his face for making such a comment. Her eyes teared up, crying was not going to help her, it never did.

"No! I would never cheat on you with another guy! Unlike you, you unfaithful little worm!" Kiera said harshly, she wished she had somewhere she could hide all by herself. So the both of the could cool off and have a normal conversation. But this house was so small there was no where she could go to be alone.

"Why do you always have to bring that up?" Jak yelled as he turned half way away from Kiera.

"Because your the one who kissed Ashelin, you always make it seam like I'm the one who would run off and be unfaithful but you Jak you are the one not me!" Kiera said as she walked over to him so they would be face to face once again.

"How many times do I have to explain this to you, she kissed me..."

"And you gladly let her! You know I don't have to listen to this, or you for that matter, why can't you just be happy," Kiera said as she was about to turn around and leave when Jak grabbed her arm. The next moment flashed by so quickly the two of them had no time to think before their actions played out.

Jaks grip had been a lot tighter then normal. So Kiera turned around sharply, only to get a flash of Jaks dark side, the side the dark eco had created. She took her hands and shoved Jak backwards and off of her. A dear mistake, for Jak not thinking to clearly as he would have been if the dark eco had not risen, he slapped Kiera across her face.

Jak snapped back to his thoughts as Kiera screamed and fell on the ground. Jak was stunned for a moment thinking about what he just did as Kiera lay sobbing on the floor holding her right cheek. She did not move at all she just lay on the ground sobbing as she realized what just happened. For the frist time, Jak had hit her and not as himself but as Dark Jak, which hurt a lot more.

"Kiera...oh my god, I'm so sorry," Jak said as he dropped down to his keens were she was laying. "I didn't meant to, Kiera...."

"Go away..." Kiera sobbed. "You....you hit me!"

"I know...I swear I did not mean to...I "Jak said as his voice started to fade away.

"I saw that you jerk! Get away from me!" Kiera quickly got to her feet and ran towards the bedroom door. She pulled it opened and slammed it shut as Jak sat and listened to her sobbing from behind the shut door. He hit the ground with his fist and tried to think over and over again, why had he lost control. How could he have struck Kiera?

Jak got to his feet feeling the tears coming to his eyes. He ran towards the front door and pulled it open. Jak ran out into the rain and towards the Barons palace. He needed someone to tell him to do something, he needed to think. How did this happen, why did it happen, and more so why did it have to be Kiera that he hit.

His thoughts were jumbling together like a twenty person hover crash. His foolish actions might have killed the only person he ever loved.

Barons Palace

Torn had quickly changed into a pair of dry clothes as Ashelin went and changed into anything besides her work outfit. As Torn reached the main lobby of the palace he should've figured taking his time would have proven to be more useful, because Ashelin was surly taking her time getting ready. He looked down at his clock, he had been waiting here for more then twenty minutes.

With a small yawn Torn went and sat down on one of the waiting chairs as he looked up towards the ceiling. He could only imagine how Ashelin was going to look like when she finally came down. She was always stunning in his eyes. Ever sence she commanded him to go to the Naughty Ottsel after Jak saved the city the frist time, he had fancied her and hoped one day they could have a relationship. However he felt like he lost her after Jak was banished from the City.

However she was slowly coming back now that peace has lasted more then a year. He jumped to his feet as he heard the elevator beep, he had done this for the last twenty minutes thinking it was Ashelin. When a man came out of the elevator he fell back in his chair and sighed. She was going to kill him with anticipation.

Torn shifted in his chair uneasy then scratch behind his ear as he waited for the sound of the elevator being. He sat up, anyone who was watching Torn would think he was waiting to use the bathroom as much as he was moving around in his chair. Finally the Elevator beeped again and once again Torn was on his feet brushing at his change of clothes to make sure there was not a wrinkle in sight.

His wait was no in-vain as Ashelin finally stepped out of the elevator. She was wearing a lovely red dress with a cut all the way up to her left side, showing her leg as she walked. The top was thin straps and a 'V' cut top. She smiled as she walked over to Torn who let his huge grin do all the talking.

"So let me guess, your taking me to the Naughty Ottsel, and I'm way over dressed?" Ashelin asked and Torn could not help but laugh a little as he nodded his head showing that her guess was absolutely correct. She looped her arm in Torns as they started to walk towards the exit of the Palace.

"If there was any other place in town, but Haven City is lacking in the entertainment department," Torn said and Ashelin could not help but to agree with that one. She had no idea why the hot spot in town was an Ottsel Bar. She might not have enjoyed her date so much with Torn if she was not friend with Daxter and Tess. Their trips to the bar were always fun.

The two of them walked towards the door when it came flying open for them. Both of them were quite shocked when they saw Jak run threw the doors dripping wet and looking like he had not slept in a while. Torn and Ashelin looked at one another, it had only been thirty minutes sence they last saw him. They were extremely surprised to see him back so quickly.

"Hey Jak, whats the matter kid, look like you just saw a ghost!" Torn said as Ashelin let go of his arm and he walked over to Jak putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I need someone to talk to...I should have went to Daxter...but...I dunno what to do..." Jak said as he collapsed into Torn, Torn patted him on the back. Ashelin walked quickly over to the two guys and put her hand on Jaks back as well giving it a soothing rub.

"Tell me what happened kid?" Torn said as Jak regained his balance and put his hand on his face.

"Kiera...I....I...I hit her..." Jak said and against her will Ashelin let out a small gasp, she then slapped her hand over her mouth so it would not happen again. She knew Jak already felt bad and her sound effects would not help him out in any way.

"Why?" Torn asked more soothing then anything else.

"I don't know, we were fighting about Darron....and I hit her," Jak said as he looked down at his hands as if he had just murdered Kiera in cold blood instead of just hitting her.

"Darron?" Torn asked this time his Tone changed to completely confused. He never heard of anyone named Darron in this city ever sence he started working in the Crimson Guards.

"This racer for Kiera. He was over at our house...oh what does it matter I hit her I hit Kiera!" Jak said and Torn put his hands on Jaks shoulder and held him still with a ferm grip. "Not only that...but the dark eco in me...was the driving force of the hit...."

"You turned into Dark Jak...and then hit her?" Torn asked his voice back to worry. "Is she okay?"

"She's not dead if thats what your thinking," Jak replied and that made both Ashelin and Torn sigh with relief. "She's hurt though, I hurt her badly both mentally and physically even if I did not hit her that hard. She hates me..."

"Jak I don't think she hates you," Ashelin said softy as she put her hand on his shoulder next to Torn's.

"Would you hate me if I hit you?" He asked Ashelin and she never respond to that question.

"Lets not worry about that at the moment, as long as the both of you are okay, relax here for a while, let Kiera cool down and then you got to go back and talk to her....Jak I'm going to ask you something and you need to answer very truthfully okay?" Torn asked and he lead Jack over to the chair in which a few moments ago he had been sitting in.

"okay..." Jak said a little confused like Ashelin who had not followed the two guys, instead she staid where she was standing. Was this the driving force that would brake Jak and Kiera apart forever? She had not followed Jak and Torn because she felt guilty about the thought that had crept into her mind. When Jak had asked her if she would hate him if he hit her, she though, No. Also she was hoping that Jak had hit Kiera so hard that she would never forgive him, and Jak would be free.

These feelings were horrible, she was friends with Kiera, how could she think such an awful though. But still as she stood there thinking about how bad the thoughts were, she still wanted them to be true. She wanted Jak to free, and maybe they could have a chance together. And if Jak hit her, she would not get mad she would hit him back.

"This Darron guy, are you jealous of him?" Torn asked, and Ashelin looked up, thats why Torn had told Jak to be truthful.

".......I.........I am....I must be..." Jak said softly and Ashelin did not hear what he said at all. But Torn heard and he smiled just a little. At least he knew why Dark Jak had showed it's ugly face in the middle of their fight. Jealous was a dark emotion and most likely feed off the dark eco that was still in Jaks body.

"Its okay buddy everyone gets jealous, you need to tell Kiera that you felt this emotion and she'll understand, it's not all your fault Jak, you have a lot of bad stuff in this body of yours, and it's not your fault it's there," Torn said and Jak shook his head.

"It is my fault, I lost control, I should have...-"

"Jak, you can't control everything, just chill and go talk to Kiera, you both need time to think," Torn said thoughtfully and Jak finally mustered a smile. He was right, Torn was right and Jak knew it.

"I need something to do, a small mission or something, I can't think just sitting around," Jak said as he stood up from his chair and Torn stood up as well.

"Well today on our scouting we picked up some strange stuff coming from the old wildlife section of this city, I guess you could go check it out to see if anything's going on over there. Also, there are some nice flowers, pick some up for Kiera," Torn said as he patted Jak on his shoulder once more. "Everything will work out fine kid!"

"Thanks Torn, dunno where I would be with out you," Jak said as he ran past Ashelin with out saying good bye and back into the rain. Ashelin's shoulders dropped as Torn walked over to her. He looked pleased for helping Jak out but Ashelin was sad to see him go. He was going to patch things up with Kiera and there would never be a her and Jak it would always Jak and Kiera.

"Are you read to go..."

"I'm sorry Torn, on second thoughts, I have to much work to do, I need to stay here and finish it up," Ashelin said and ran off towards the elevator.

If Torn had been the one pumped with Dark Eco and not Jak, it would have been him at this moment who would turn into dark Torn. Because like Jak he was jealous, the 'thinking' face he had dubbed for Ashelin, was not her thinking face, but her Jak expression. He was jealous of Jak, and how much Attention Ashelin gave to him.

But no matter how jealous he was, Jak would always be one of his best friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N::_** Don't get mad at me because I made Jak hit Kiera! It will all make sence when my 2 evil people come around! so don't get mad at me just yet eheheh. I love jak just as much as anyone else...if I did not I would not be writting this story '

Chapter 3 coming soon. The trouble starts...like the action and what not XD


	3. The Effects of the Earthquake

**Chapter 3:** _The Effects of the Earthquake_

**_A/N:::_** okay the drama is almost done for a while...one more chat and then we start finally with the point of this story. The fantasy stuff comes in! of course drama mixed in with he action....but ya know ' oh and...I totally forgot the doors were automatic...like the Naughty Ottsel...ha ha...sorry '' was thinking about Jak and Daxter 1...where the villagers doors were not automatic...well really they had none. But um...err....one mess up ehehe.

oh and before I forget thanks to shadows-of-flame and 1-1 for their reviews! thanks made me soo happy I wanted to wirte more! (how chapter 4 got dones so quickly.....)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torn stood in the elevator as he watched the buttons light up as it told him which floor he was passing. He needed to go have a small chat with his dear friend Ashelin. He figured he should make the rounds and check to see if all his friends were feeling okay. From the looks of it, today was going to be a long day.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, Torn walked out of the elevator and down a very elaborately decorated hallway. He had only really stopped on this floor a few times. Because the only thing that was on their floor was Ashelins bedroom, and was pretty much off limits to everyone. But in this situation Torn felt it was necessary to stop by.

After thirty five feet of hall way Torn came to Ashelins door, reached out his hand and knocked on it a few times. The doors opened and Torn walked in to see Ashelin sitting at her vanity desk looking at herself in the mirror. She had put a blue robe over her dress and she turned around to face Torn.

"Maybe you'd like to share whats on your mind?" Torn asked as he put his hands in his pockets, he leaned up against the wall as the doors slid shut.

"Just a little confused, thats all," Ashelin said as the two of them staid quite for a moment as another clash of thunder roared outside.

"About Jak?" Torn asked finally, Ashelin looked at Torns face, his expression was non existent it was hard to tell how Torn was feeling. Ashelin tided her robe together as she looked away from his face, it's blank stare was making her a little uneasy.

"I suppose so, he looked quite upset."

"Well he just hurt someone he loved, and it seamed, really for the frist time, he did not know how to handle it. You could have been more supportive of him, an encouraging word or two so he did not feel like he lost Kiera..." Torn said as he stopped for a moment really thinking if he should say his next comment. But it was going to come out sooner or later, and it was later, now. "Unless you don't want Jak to make up with Kiera."

"Why would I want that?" Ashelin asked.

"Maybe, so you can hold Jaks hand forever," Torn said and Ashelin stood up from her chair. She was about to protest, but why should she. Torn was right, if she said something that would contradict Torns statement, she would be lying to herself, and to Torn.

"And if I want to?" Ashelin said now in her own defense. Torn Just sighed closing his eyes and looking towards the ground. He knew Ashelin better then he knew his self, and yet she did not see that or understand how he felt.

"Your never going to, Jak has only room in his heart to love one girl, and it's Kiera. The sooner you except that the sooner everyone can have a little happiness," Torn said as he turned and walked out of her room. He did not need to stay and have a conversation when the outcome of it was already quite clear. He walked towards the elevator as he heard Ashelins door open and she stepped into the hallway. He only turned back around when he heard her voice.

"You never know what the future holds Torn, no one does," Ashelin spoken and Torn felt a flame of anger burn in his heart.

"I know one thing, it will never be Jak and Ashelin," Torn said his final comment before he disappeared into the elevator. Ashelin grumbled as she went back into her room to change into her work clothes, she defentily was not going out any where today. Maybe Torn was right, and maybe he wasn't. But right now, just like the sky, it was all cloudy.

Haven City: Near Wild life Sector

Jak had almost reached the old wild life sector of Haven City when he thought that maybe he should have went and brought Daxter along with him. He could use someone to talk to, he just could not bring himself to tell Daxter what happened. Daxter would never forgive him if he knew that Jak had hit Kiera.

The old wild life sector in Haven city had been abandoned a while ago when the Metal heads had infested it, and even when they were all cleared out, the people were hesitant to go back in there. It was a stunningly beautiful place, mainly because it was undisturbed.

When Jak heard Torn say something odd was spotted around this area he was hoping that it was not another group of Metal heads. Thats one thing he really did not want to deal with at this particular moment. Jak held up a small pendant and the doors to the old wild life sector started to pull open slowly. He enter the area and smiled, the rain had done wonders to this place. Thought the flowers were budded up so the rain would not kill them, the trees were large and the grass was as green as it could get.

He got off his hover board, and started walking threw the mud. Nothing seamed out of the ordinary, then the thought came to his mind that maybe Torn had made it up just so he would have something to do. Not that he minded to much, Torn was just trying to be helpful. Jak walked across a fallen tree trunk, though there was no strange activity going on he still wanted to be here, just to look around.

Jumping off the platform to the one under it he headed towards a batch of flowers that were not budded. He leaned over them and thought he would take a few to Kiera. If he did not take then they would drown with all this rain, saying they were not closing. He got down on his knees and started to pull a few of the flowers out of the ground.

He stopped for a moment as he saw what the flowers were covering. Thats why they were open and taking all the rain in themselves. They were protecting another kind of flower, Jak had never seen this kind of flower before. He ripped the rest of the smaller flowers out of the ground and gazed upon the deep purple flower that, before he ripped the other flowers out, was completely dry.

This flower had two rows of petals, Jak brushed his fingers against them and they were so soft. It was like running his fingers across someone's face. This flower was absolutely beautiful. Kiera would love it, not only it's beauty, but maybe she could figure out what type it was.

Jak reached into his pouch on his belt and pulled out a small container, he put some of the little white flowers down on the bottom, he was going to put this purple flower in next then cover it with the rest of the white ones. So it would be kind of like a surprise when Kiera saw it. With that finished he took out his pocket knife and the blade popped out. There must have been a reason why the white ones were protecting this one. He did not want to much rain to get on this lovely flower.

Cutting the stem a few inches from the bud he turned and put the flower in the container and then finished putting the white flowers over it. He pushed the lid back on the container and slipped it back into his pouch. He would have started to head back towards the city but something stopped him.

The ground grave a violent jolt and Jak was knocked off his feet as the ground started to shake more violently. Jak rolled down and fell into the small river as the ground continued to shake. Haven city had not had an earthquake in about three hundred years, well thats what he records stated. And back then it was more like Haven village.

Jak spit some water out of his mouth as he surfaced the water and grabbed onto the side of the river bed and a few seconds later the ground stopped shaking. Sence he fell into the water this was the frist time Jak go to look around and see how much damage the earthquake had cause this second of the City.

His mouth hung open as trees had toppled over and there was a giant crack in the ground. This section was of the city was in ruins. Jak ran up and grabbed his hover board and jumped on it as he went shooting out of this sector. If the earthquake had caused this much damage to the wildlife then the city was sure to have felt the effects as well.

Upon his leaving the steam the spot that used to hold the purple flower started to ooze out black goo, and as it touched the grass near it, the grass shriveled up and died.

Jak speed threw the city looking at buildings and people as he past. some of the houses had caved in, people were wounded. His eyes went sky ward, the Baron's palace was still in tip top condition but the windows on the top floor were broken. He expected that much to happen, sence that palace was the newest thing in the city it was reasonable for it still to be standing and undamaged.

Like the houses that were caved in, some of these places were years old. One of the oldest places, just recently redone for his own personal pleasure, was Daxters Naughty Ottsel. He had to go check and see if Daxter and Tess were all right.

He swerved past a few fallen buildings and turned quickly, he needed to find a fast way to get to the Naughty Ottsel. He then snapped his figures as he remember the short cut Daxter had shown him. Jak turned down an alley way and zoomed threw it, he would have made it threw just fine if he did not find himself stopping and gazing at the end of alley way.

There growing out of a crack in the ground was a large think vine. It was growing rapidly as it started to curl it's self around the building. Jak hovered over to it and touched the vine, it's rough texture was pumping slightly as if it had a heart beat.

He pulled his hand away from it quickly as he went past it and looked out at the docks. Vines were growing out of the water, not only were vines growing out of the cracks that the earthquake had made but other assortment of plants that were all very strange. Jak then went on towards the Naughty Ottsel. It still appeared to be in decent shape. Daxter had done some pretty fine work to the place. But he still needed to go in and check on his best friend.

Jak walked in the door and saw the customers today were climbing out from under their tables and grumbling about the earthquake. He then saw Tess peak up and over the bar counter.

"Tess!" Jak yelled as she stood up completely and smiled slightly as Jak ran over to her. "Are you okay? Where is Daxter?"

"Right here buddy..." Daxter said as he hopped no top of the bar as he brushed off his fur. "That was bad, talk about your party buster."

"Thats not the worst part...there must have been some kind of plant growing under Haven city, come on you gotta take a look at this Dax," Jak said as Daxter finished grooming himself as he jumped on Jaks shoulder. The two of them ran out of the Naughty Ottsel, the whole dock was almost completely covered with plants now, but the rain was starting to lighten up a little.

"Whoa, there must have been a jungle under Haven city..." Daxter commented as Tess walked out of the bar as well and looked out at the docks water which now looked like a swamp with all the plants growing out of it.

"Oh! whats that pretty light!" Tess called out as she started running towards the edge of the docks.

"Tess, hun, becareful!" Daxter called after her as Jak ran behind Tess. She bent down on the ground and moved some of the plants out of the way. She gasped happily as a golden and crimson butterfly came out of the plants. It's wings were magnificent, the wing spand of this bug had to be at least a foot long. But the most amazing thing about the butterfly was that it was letting off a stunning golden glow. As it fluttered around in the rain, small dust fell off its wings, it glittered brightly as it fell and landed on the plants under it.

"What a bug!" Daxter called out as the butterfly looked at Daxter, and then fluttered and landed on Tess's shoulder. It fluttered it's wings slightly as Tess giggled and got back to her feet pointing to the butterfly.

"I think it likes me Daxter!"

"Yeah well thats all well and good, as long as its not a boy," Daxter commented and Jak smiled. "You better go inside before your little friend drowns....."

"Thats why she was hiding, silly me I forgot butterflies don't like the rain," Tess said and with a pat to Daxters head started back towards the Naughty Ottsel.

"Look at that Dax, where the butterflies dust landed, the vines growing another part..."Jak said as he watched a sprout pop out of the side of the vine. Daxter crossed his arms as he looked down at the moment of the vines, it looked like somthing was being pumped threw them.

"Let me get this straight that little bug...caused all this?!" Daxter said scarcestly.

"Well...I don't think thats the only one," Jak said as he bent down and Daxter jumped off his shoulder. Jak took a part of the vine in his hand and moved it to the side. The vine thudded to the ground as butterflies started to flutter out of where they were hiding and to find a new place to hide and get out of the rain.

Daxter looked around the whole dock in aw as the all the vines started to light up. There had to be hundreds of butterflies, the glow must be a call, or warning to the butterflies that were out in the rain. The glow lit up the water, but as it lit up the water it cast a long deep shadow further down. Something was moving around the water, like a large sea snake.

"I don't even wanna know what that is!" Daxter yelled as he jumped on Jaks back hiding behind him as the butterflies glow died down and the shadow was completely lost to the darkness of the water. Jak and Daxter turned around as they heard the sounds of hovers approaching.

Torn jumped out of the one that was in the lead and headed over to Jak. Daxter waved at him and was not really expecting Torn to wave back. When ever Torn got that look on his face, it normally meant he wanted Jak and Daxter to do another one of his crappy missions.

"Do you have any idea whats going on?" Torn asked and Daxter snorted.

"If we knew that buddy, do you think we'd be out in the rain looking at this stuff?" Daxter asked and Torn ignored his comment.

"We'll were pretty sure the butterflies are whats causing the vines to grow, maybe thats why there was the earthquake as well? The vines braking threw the ground and all..." Jak pointed out, as the last of the butterflies found a safe place out of the rain.

"It's not only vines and butterflies Jak," Torn said as he turned and looked at the city. "Other strange things have been appearing on our radars and there is no explanation for it. One of the largest vibes was coming out of this water..."

"There is something big and nasty in that water..." Daxter said.

"You saw it?"

"Not really more like and outline of a shadow," Jak translated Daxters comment to Torn.

"Did you find anything in the wild life sector?" Torn asked and Jak had almost completely forgotten he had went over there, sence the earthquake, then the vines and now weird shapes appearing on their radars.

"Only this flower," Jak said as he reached into his pouch and took out the container that held the flower. Daxter and Torn waited as Jak pulled the lid off. The three guys turned their head in disgust as a strong strange odder came out of it.

"What nasty flower did you pick up? The sewage special?" Daxter complained as he put his hand in front of his nose as Jak tried to fan the odder away.

"I never saw this kind of flower before, so I picked it up," Jak explained as he dumped the container over into his hand. The only thing that came out was the purple flower. Jak narrowed his eyes, he pondered what happened to the other flowers he had put in there as well. The purple flower wriggled in his hand, which made Jak jump slight and drop the flower on the ground.

The guys watched the flower and as the rain hit it, the flower stared to shrivel and die. Jak took the container and scooped the flower up and put the lid back on top. Water did kill it, that would explain why the other flowers were over it. But it did not explain why the flower was moving and letting off that weird odder.

"That sent, I've smelled it before....has either one of you ever smelled burning flesh?" Torn asked and Daxter looked over at Jak then back at Torn.

"Not flesh, but of burnt Metal heads, yep, smelled that," Daxter said and Jak looked down at the flower.

"You mean the flower is letting off the smell of burned flesh?" Jak asked and Torn nodded telling him he was right in his guess. Jak frowned and was kind of glad that he had not taken this to Kiera frist before finding Daxter.

Then it hit him, Kiera!

"Oh no..."Jak said.

"Whats wrong?" Torn asked before Daxter could.

"Kiera! She's home all alone!" Jak said as he got back on his hover board.

"I'll check in with you later Jak!" Torn called after Jak as he speed off with Daxter holding onto his jacket for dear life.

"Torn you gotta take a look at this!" One of the Crimson guards called out and Torn turn his head and headed over to his trooper. "look right in there!"

Torn narrowed his eyes, but there was no need to, for what was there was so stunning it was hard to miss. A beautiful white horse was prancing in the rain. With and amazing set of hair, but there was nothing more amazing then the horn that was sticking out of its head and the small sparks that were shooting out of it. As the horse danced around Torn felt peaceful inside, and realized it was not a horse at all, but a unicorn.

It did not take Jak and Daxter to long to make it to Jaks house. Because they both noticed the white door with the odd tree painted on it. However, that was the only thing really left of the house. Jaks house and all the other houses around it were rubble. Jak and Daxters heart sank as they saw some people looking and stepping on the rubble of what used to be their homes.

"Kiera...."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N::**_ Yeah 2 chapters today...cause I might not get to post a chapter tomorrow...cause I'm going to help my teacher clean her class room. No I'm not a teachers pet lol, I T.A for her and she is a great teacher. I never was in her class...just in her advisory and TA. must think I'm crazy for going to school on my vacation...I am however lol :D I'm getting paid for it ' Also I have chapter 4 complete so if I finish early tomorrow or wake up early I'll post that as well.... :D any who...

Woop End of Chapter 3! I'm moving along nicely with this story. Okay the weird Fantasy stuff starts popping up, it will be explained later why and how. . The fighting wont start I believe until chapter 5 or a little later. But in chapter 5 you'll understand why there wont be much fighting tell a bit later, there is a reason. Also one of the new people show up in chapter 4 leaving Ashelin out of a job.


	4. The Ice Queen takes her Throne

**Chapter 4**: _The Ice Queen takes her Throne_

**Answers to MissEcoFreak the dark ottsel questions**: Hum, I have no idea how I missed that...Ashelin being called governor and all I'm so sorry :D lol I'll go back and change that ASAP :D ehehe see how much I pay attention lol thanks for pointing that out Oh and for the Crimson Guards/Freedom league, I started writing and planning the story before I got started on Jak 3 (had to wait for X-mas to open it lol)....I might go back and change that as well...but I like them red ;; , oh and also I did not want them blue...cause well..there are another set of guards that don't belong to Haven City and they wear blue...lol. But with the Ashelin thing I'll change that :D cause its important that I get her tittle right X3 But thank you so much for your questions!

(ehehehe I found time to update! horraa cutting it close though XD)

---------------------------------------------------------

"Kiera!" Jak yelled as he ran on the ruins of his house. He started moving boards around and pieces of glass in a desperate search to find her. Daxter jumped off Jaks shoulder to look around in the other parts of the house. Daxter was really hoping for some reason she had left the house. He was not as strong as Jak was so he really could not help moving things.

That little disappointing though sparked another into Daxters head. He may not be able to move the boards but he cloud easily climb under them. Daxter went under one of the boards and started to squeeze threw some others as he made his way further and further under the rubble. Daxter heard Jaks continue to cry of Kieras name as the only light in the day was starting to fade away quickly as Daxter kept moving deeper.

"Kiera if your under here please let me know!" Daxter called out as the way down was blocked so he had to turn to the right to keep going. It was quite cold between the wet wood and water kept dripping on his head. He was about to turn around and go back up to Jak but he stopped for a moment, he thought he heard something. "Kiera! It's Daxter!"

Daxter fell silent again as he moved towards the direction he thought he heard the sound. He stopped moving when he saw something stuck in-between two boards. It was a pillow, or part of it. Daxter took it in his hand and thought about early that day when Kiera was fluffing it. And if she was any where in this house, she would be on her bed.

A sudden urge hit Daxter as he spun around from where he was standing. There she was, or what he could see of her. Kieras hand was sticking out between some boards as Daxter was hesitant to move towards her. He did not want to put any more pressure onto what was already on her. He turned and started to tunnel back up threw the wood. Jak would have to move the boards to free her.

"Jak!" Daxter called out as he was almost back to the surface. "Jak! I found her she's over here!"

Jak ran over to where Daxter crawled out of and Daxter lead Jack to the spot he figured was almost exactly over Kiera. Jak quickly started moving the wood and Daxter helped out as much as Jak needed him to. Jak propped up some more wood as the other pieces he moved started to slide around a little.

Finally Jak saw what Daxter had seen, Kieras hand. He lifted the piece of wood out of the way as more of her arm could be seen and the gashly cuts she had obtained from the earthquake. More frantically then before Jak moved the rest of the wood off her. She was battered and bloody. Jak bent down and picked Kiera up cradling her as gently as he could.

Daxter jumped upon Jaks shoulder as he could see his buddy was starting to get choked up. Daxter crawled over on Jaks other shoulder so he could be near Kiera's face. Daxter reached out his hand and touched her neck, waited for a few moments then turned and smiled at Jak.

"She's still alive, but she wont be if we keep standing around! The closet place is the Naughty Ottsel and I'm sure if Torn is still there he'll have some kind of med kit...." Daxter said and Jak nodded as he went running back towards the dock where he left his hover board. Daxter held on tightly to Jak as he gazed at Kieras face. She was not going to make it if they did not hurry up. Thats why Daxter did not mention the hospital to Jak. Tons of wood had fallen on her, Daxter did not feel she would make it that far to the hospital, definitely in this cold weather.

Daxter jumped off Jaks shoulder as they were about to reach the Naughty Ottsel as he scurried inside where he hoped Torn would be. Daxter hopped up on the bar and looked at Tess who was messing with that butterfly who had taken clam to her shoulder. And a smile appeared on Daxters face as he saw Torn sitting at the end of the bar. Daxter ran past Tess with out saying anything as he grabbed onto Torns shirt.

"Med kit! We need a Med kit! Well Kiera needs it! She was still in the house when it collapse! Hurry Torn hurry!" Daxter yelled and Torn looked at him funny before he fully understood what the ottsel was trying to say. Torn got to his feet as Daxter let go of him falling to the floor when Jak came running in still cradling Kiera. Tess did not need to be told anything as she ran into the back to get a bed ready for Kiera. "All right everyone out! Bar is now officially closed!"

The customers started to get out of their seats and heading towards the door. Torn came back in with his med kit as Daxter was ushering the last of the people out. When the bar was clear Daxter shut the door and then headed into the back with the rest of the group. Jak was carefully laying Kiera down on the bed and Tess had brought a bowl with hot water and a rag.

Torn had taken a stool from the front and brought it back in this room so he could sit by the bed and wrap her wounds carefully. He ran his fingers over her body checking for broken bones and try to find if there was any bruising, because she might have some internal bleeding.

The room was quite as Tess was washing the blood away and Torn was wrapping up her deep cuts. Jak paced back and forth as he turned and watched Tess and Torn from time to time. Kiera had not moved at all sence he brought here hear, and she was barley breathing. Daxter was also extremely nervous as he watched and waited for Torn to tell them what the damage was.

Finally Torn turned his head away from Kiera and towards Jak and Daxter. Tess then put the cloth back in the bowl of hot water as she waited to hear the news as well.

"Come on, tell us..."Daxter said a little edgy and Torn did not appear to have good news.

"Both of her arms are broken, the bones in her left ankle are shattered and she has brusing almost everywhere. We need a doctor here, I fear she might have obtained internal bleeding. Her wounds that are showing are not to serious and I think she has a mild concussion...." Torn said and Jak dropped down to his knees next to the bed and put his head down on the mattress and started to sob lightly. Daxter crawled over on to his back and started to pat it lightly.

"I'll go, to the hospital and see if a doctor can come over here," Tess said as the butterfly lifted off her shoulder and went to sit on the table near the bed as if it knew she was going to be going outside in the rain. Tess walked over to the closet and pulled it open. She took out one of her blaster rifles and loaded it. Daxter looked at Tess and she smiled brightly at the look Daxter was giving her.

"Babe why the hell do you need that?" Daxter asked.

"Just incase they give me lip," Tess said as she slung it over her shoulder and headed out of the room.

"What a woman!" Daxter growled slightly.

"What a woman indeed," Torn said with less enthusiasm that Daxter had. "Couldn't Samos heal some of her wounds....?"

"Yeah where is the old green guy at any ways? He was not in the house was he?!" Daxter gasped thinking they might have left Samos under all the rubble as well. Jak stood up and wiped his eyes as he looked over at Daxter.

"Samos left to see Onin and Pecker," Jak said as he took in a deep breath and looked over at Kiera, frist she was hit and now this. How much more could she go threw, Jak walked past Torn and took Kiera's hand. He had to make it right again for her. He kissed her hand gently then turned to Torn. Torn might have a point about Samos.

"Come on Dax we need to find Samos, Torn could you stay here with Kiera, I don't want her to be left alone," Jak said and Torn nodded.

"Hurry back Jak, I got a bad feeling, something very strange is going on in this city," Torn said and with out another second Jak and Dexter started out of the room and towards the door of the Naughty Ottsel. Torn took Kieras hand and patted it gently. She had to wake up, or Torn feared they might lose one of their best warriors, and if the city was indeed in trouble, they were going to need Jak....and Daxter.

Governors Palace

Ashelin was shaken badly when the earthquake had hit. She was back sitting in the room with the glass walls. She had hid under the table but that did not really help her at all. Glass had been flying everywhere, when the earthquake had started. She had been cut by the flying shards of glass and the wind was especially strong up this high. But what frightened her the most was when the earthquake had passed and she got out from under the table.

Along with the wind, this high she could see the whole city. And she stood in horror as she looked at the collapse buildings, and some of them started to fall as an aftermath. She watched the citizen running around, for help or for shelter. And of course she watched the vines start ripping out of the ground.

Though she had all the power anyone could ask for, she felt completely powerless standing up on this tower looking down at everyone. What hit her the hardest though was when she was walking around this room taking in all the damage that was done by the earthquake, she did not see the hospital. It must have fallen to the ground as well.

She put her hand to her head and was happy Torn had put in some emergency stations around the city if anything was ever to happen, because those back up stations were now the only source of medical attention the citizens could get. She took one of the toppled over chairs and turned it up right. She had lost her little communication beckon when the windows exploded. Ashelin sat down in the chair and sighed heavy, how was she going to tackle this problem.

Before she could start to think about it the door opened and one of the lobby workers entered what used to be the glass room and walked over to Ashelin. She looked up at him as he had a really worried look upon his face.

"Ashelin, some weird lady just came in the building. She said she wanted to meet with the Queen of this place, so I'm assuming she meant you. It's well, really odd, could you please come...now..." He said a little shaky and Ashelin got up. The tone in his voice made her run to the door and towards the elevators.

"Hurry up!" Ashelin yelled at the guy and he ran into the elevator as well. "What was she like...?"

"I think it's best...if you just see her...for yourself," The guy said as he looked at the buttons on the elevator and then pushed the button that had a number '6' on it.

"What are you doing?"

"The lady asked to go to the Throne room...and well floor six, is kind of like that, so we sent her there," He said as he was starting to get really shaky and Ashelin was starting to get really worried. She looked down at her belt, she had her blaster pistol and wondered if she was going to have to use it.

The elevator stopped and Ashelin got off, the guy however staid on and he disappeared as the doors shut. He had been pretty shaken so she really did not mind that he did not want to look upon this woman again. Ashelins mind ran wild on her only trying to imagine how the woman would look. The main thing that came pooping into her head was Cyborg Errol, that guys face gave her nightmares.

She reached the very elaborate doors as she took hold of the handles. This room was not a throne room, but if anyone came to meet with the Governor they would be held in here. Ashelin pushed the doors as hard as she could and they started to open slowly. She walked into the room and was rather taken aback by what she saw.

Upon the high chair on the platform high above them room was the woman. That chair as Ashelin remember, she never sat in it because no one really called for a meeting with her. She thought it was kind of foolish that they even built the chair up that high. She would have had to yell down at anyone whom she was trying to talk to.

But the woman was sitting in the chair now. And next to her was a very skinny man holding a book. And down the stairs in two evenly straight lines were what appeared to be her guards. But the men were not wearing armor, they were all each holding long blue staffs. In fact all the guards were wearing long blue robes that covered their feet. Their hair was all pulled back into a pony tail and they all had on the same stone expression.

"Is this the Queen of this city I look down upon?" The woman asked, her voice was heavenly. She stood up from the seat and Ashelin finally got a good look at her. There was nothing scary about her at all. She was stunningly beautiful. Her hair touched the ground as she stood up and it was a shimmering white color. Her skin was extremely pale, but fair none the less. Her lips were a deep blue that matched her eye color. She was dressed in a white dress that was so complex, and it sparkled when she moved. On her head was a silver tiara, that wrapped into her hair and down her forehead.

Ashelin could hardly find her voice as she looked at the woman. No wonder the man was so shocked, the womans beauty was powerful. And Ashelin felt a strange and strong power within that woman that went depper then surface appearance.

"Well, I'm not a Queen exactly, I'm a Governor!" Ashelin called up towards the woman, obviously the woman had never heard of a Governor before, she turned towards the skinny man who was standing next to her. Compared to her this man was nothing. He was almost bonny as if he ate nothing. His hair was brown and like the guards was pulled back into a pony tail. He was dressed in a light blue outfit that looked like something a priest would wear. And on his head was and odd looking hat.

"Is a Governor, Higher then a Queen?" She asked as she started down the steps, one elegant step at a time. And as she moved Ashelin could see she was not wearing any shoes. Also she could see the womans arms clearly and she noticed that tattooed on her arm in a dark blue were symbols that looked like the ones on the piece of stone Jak had brought her this morning.

"Hold on my highness I saw that word in here somewhere," The man said as he flipped threw the book as he walked after the woman. "Ah I found it, no no my Queen, a Governor is not higher then a queen. Compared to a Queen a governor is like an owner of a bar!"

The man bowed to the woman as she smiled gently and waved her hand at the man telling him he could back away from her now. As the woman walked down the steps, each set of guards she passed turned and faced down in the direction she was walking. So if Ashelin tried anything funny they would be ready to attack.

"If you are not the Queen, my dear, then who in this silly little city is?" The woman asked kindly as she kept on walking towards Ashelin who found herself frozen. She did not fully understand why should could not move and bearly speak in the presents of this lady.

"There is no Queen, it's just me..." Ashelin said as the woman finally reached her. She reached out one long slender arm and placed it on Ashelins shoulder. She shudder as if she had just went outside into the snow. Which was not common at all in Haven city saying they lived near a desert.

"Well now you have a Queen, I Chasmin the Ice Queen, shall rule your little city for you," She said and Ashelin was going to protest her request but she found herself getting colder and colder as if she was locked in a freezer.

Ashelin pulled away from the woman and fell down on the ground rubbing her arms trying to get warm. Her teeth started to chatter as Chasmin towered over Ashelin and waved her hand as a small blue orb appeared in it. She lowered it and it floated in front of Ashelins face. She then started to feel her body warm up as the skinny man ran over to where his Queen was standing.

"Now you know why she's the Ice Queen," He said and Chasmin waved her had at him. "The most powerful woman on earth."

"Your just being moodiest," Chasmin said as she put her hand to her face as her pale cheeks were turning a slight pink.

"You can't just walk into Haven city and demand to be queen!" Ashelin said finally finding her voice to speak out against this woman. The Queen lifted her hand and formed it into a fist rather quickly and the heating orb disappeared. Obviously this had been the frist time anyone spoke against her and she did not like it at all.

"You are not a Queen there for you have no power over me!" Chasmin yelled as she threw her arms down to her side and she lifted off the ground. Her eyes went from dark blue to a glowing light blue as the room changed from the nice wood room, to covered with ice and snow as Chasmin let off a small blast of energy. Ashelin fell backwards into the doors as she was with the energy.

Chasmin landed back on the ground, none of her guards nor the skinny man had been effected by her power. Her eyes went back normal and her hair settled down once again to sleek and shinny. Ashelin looked up at the woman and it seamed her anger had just washed away.

"This city is just fine the way it is miss, I don't even know where you came from!" Ashelin yelled and The Ice Queen was tired of hearing Ashelins lip.

"This city, Haven City, was named after my mother, Queen Haven Elisabeth Chasmin Talibert, This city is mine and I'm taking it back (shall be explained later in the story), because Govornors have no power over Queens," Chasmin said repeating herself and Ashelin remembered the stone Jak had brought her once again, that ruin, what did it have to do with this woman. "And this place is ugly, Vector, gather everyone who is in this place and take them to the top floor, it's time for the Ice castle to return don't you boys agree?"

"Right away my Queen as you say!" The Skinny man nodded at least ten times before he disappeared. Ashelin gasped, he had disappeared right before her eyes. The guards started down from their post and circled the queen so Ashelin could not get to her.

"Watch this Governor Ashelin, as my castle is about to come back to life...." The Ice Queen spoke and her voice was back being just as heavenly as before. Ashelin went to stop Chasmin from what ever it was she was planning but the guard closet to Ashelin stuck out his staff and ropes shot out of it and bounded her body. Ashelin feel back in the snow and all she could do was sit and watch as Chasmin started to float in the air.

But this time she went higher up and a light blue beam shot down and hit her body, they light spread as wide to the end of the guards backs. Sparkles appeared in the light as Chasmin closed her eyes and arched her back as the light started to get brighter. Ashelin turned her head away for the light, it had had gotten to bright to look at, and she felt under her the ground started to move again.

Was it Chasmin who had caused the earthquake early? She was not exactly positive but the walls around her started to change shape as Ashelin felt herself moving upwards along with the Guards and the crazy woman. Ashelin rolled over onto her side so she could sit up. She got to her feet but these ropes that the man had shot at here seamed impossible to get out of. She staid still and waited for the ground to stop moving once again.

outside

Jak and Daxter stopped where they were as they gazed upon the Governors palace as the ground started to shake once again but not as violently as before. There were not to far from the Naughty Ottsel as the palace started to transform.

"Holy crap..." Daxter spoke out loud at the though him and Jak both shared. They watched as the palace ripped and tore, how it was expanding and growing taller. The iron and wood that had been used for it was now turning into a gray stone. The windows shattered and turned into stain glass ones instead.

A decoration that really grabbed their attention was the snow that was appearing on the stone walls, and the icesickles forming around the window frames. As the palace stopped moving it more looked like an old fashion castle, there was even a draw bridge.

But something else happened and left Jak and Daxter in aw, the rain was now coming down much more slowly. This new palace had frozen the rain and now it was snowing down on the city. Jak looked around as the butterflies started to come out of hiding and their golden glow turned blue, and the crimson on their winds also turned to lavender color.

The vines had stopped rapidly growing, they were just moving slowly, but faster then normal plants as they were still wrapping around buildings. The water in the docks was started to get a thin layer of ice over it, and everyone in Haven city was now trying to find a place to get out of this weather.

Torn walked out of the Naughty Ottsel and looked at the new palace that had formed and his mouth dropped opened as he noticed the quick change in weather. Looking at the palace he wished Tess would hurry back with a doctor, he had a feeling Ashelin was going to need a little bit of help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N::: Okay...no fighting yet but a made Ice Queen use her power. However she's not the only new stranger to appear in Haven City. The bad guy will appear a few chapters from now. Chasmin seams nice enough well unless you tick her off.  
There is a fight that takes place in chapter 5, and it will help explain why there wont be any big battles tell Jak and Daxter find something.....new... also another fantasy creature is going to come in chapter 5...wanting a little Ottsel snack... X3


	5. Ottsel eating Dragons

**Chapter 5:** _Ottsel eating Dragons_

Has anyone had a 'Hershey's Milkshake' they come in a bottle and cost an arm and a leg? lol well they are good...why am I telling you this? Cause it makes me think lol XD like when I go into a writers block or a drawing block....go give up my arm and buy one and whoop I can think again..... k yeah onto more important things.  
(I respond to my reviewers :D :D)-

**Response to Robin C.-** Not only did Kiera get a new voice but her face looked a bit different as well...it was bugging me and my brother. Hum, I wonder if thats the only reason why they cut Kiera out of the game... oh and thank you much for your comments :D **Response to Light-Eco-Sage-** Yes, Dragons are fun :D .....Never heard of that book before...is it good? No she was just something I came up with, mainly I was trying to figure out what a horrible curse placed upon someone would be. And I though if someone was cursed to only being around ice, it might be pretty bad...so thats how I came up with the Ice queen... thanks for da comment!  
**Response to Whiskers:** Ehehe you made me laugh :D Ashelin does kick ass huh? Can't tell you if Ashelin gets her city back...cause then I'd spoil my own story ehehehe thanks for the comment :D **Response to dark672-** Thank you :D for your comment , oh and I have now officially beat Jak 3, but I did not want to change my story completely, like making Tess a you know what XD, cause I started this story before I finished the game...some things if they are minor I fixed to fit Jak 3 but other then that...I'm lazy :3.

I like the pokemon theme song....hides as everyone throws things at me to shut me up okay any was on with the story!!!! :D gotta catch them all! (I'm an 18 year old with no life.... lol).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tess climbed out of her hiding place from what appeared to be the second earthquake. She did not see what caused the second earthquake nor did she really want to know. But she did noticed when the rain turned into snow. She really did not know what was worse at the moment the rain or the new snow.

She was traveling a lot further then she thought she was going to have to, she was devastated to find the hospital in ruins. But she walked on, there had to be a doctor around here somewhere. The snow was starting to get deeper and if she did not find a doctor soon Kiera would die.

Wrapping her arms around herself she started to jog, not only to find a doctor faster but to warm herself up. She was not really dressed for winter and the cold was starting to sting her legs. She jogged on tell she spotted a Crimson guard outpost. There had to be some one there who knew anything at all about internal bleeding or could at lest check if Kiera was internally bleeding.

Tess walked over to the door and pushed it opened. There were a lot of people in this post, wounded were laying on the ground bandaged up and some that were waiting for attention. Some guards were wrapping the hurt and calling to their others for back up. It just seamed wrong to take one of these workers away so they could go with her. But Kiera needed help and she needed it now.

"Where can I find a doctor?" Tess asked as one of the guards looked up.

"All of their hands are full," He replied to her and got back to work on what he was doing.

"My friend needs a doctor at once, she might be bleeding on the inside, but Torns not positive!" Tess said and most of the guards turned and looked at her with the mentioning of Torns name. The one who had spoken to her walked over to Tess and took off his helmet.

"Torn? I suppose we could lend you a doctor, but he has to come back here at once when he's finished patching up your friend, there are a lot of people hurt around the city and more coming in," He said and Tess nodded as he lead her to a back room, where they kept the citizens in critical condition.

"Can any of you spare your hands, there's a girl wounded pretty badly out with Commander Torn," The guard called out and Tess smiled as one of the doctors pulled off his mask and walked over the two of them.

"I'm not sure if we can let any one go, these people are getting worse, and with the snow I'm not sure," The doctor said and Tess frowned, she needed someone and she was not leaving until there was a doctor with her. She was tempted to bring out her gun but she thought it would be best to try and talk them into coming with her.

"One of my best friends is in critical condition, I need one of you to come with me now!" Tess barked and the guard jumped at her sudden change of voice. She did not look as nice as she did when she frist enter the small center. "I don't want to ask again!"

"Let me go doctor, I'm sure I can help out," This time a woman spoke up as she took off her mask and walked over to Tess.

"Lucca!" Tess smiled once again. "I was being to wonder what happened to you these days!"

"Lovely to see you again to Tess," Tess beamed as she looked up at her aunt.

"But there will be time to chit chat later, Kiera needs us right away, until Samos can come back form where ever he is running around, Kiera's life is on the line!" Tess said as she grabbed onto Luccas arm and the two of them headed out of the center and back into the snowy streets. Tess lead the way as they were a good walk away from the Naughty Ottsel. Thought the two of them moved as quickly as they could because the snow was started to come down harder and faster, it appeared they were about to have a blizzard.

Naughty Ottsel

Torn sat and waited in the back room checking Kiera's breathing once and a while. He once looked around for a heater, but it made sence that Daxter would not have one installed, saying no one could remember the last time there was ever snow in this city. However he had walked around and found some wood so he could make a fire.

He felt himself always wanting to go to the palace and check on Ashelin, but he told Jak he was not going to leave Kiera alone, he was going to stay true to their word until someone came in this place to watch over her. All he could do for Ashelin right now was hope she was all right. Also that the rest of the workers in the Barons palace were all right as well.

Feeling a bit skittish Torn stood up and walked to the door of the Naughty Ottsel. It would not hurt if he waited outside for a few moments. The doors opened and he stepped out into the snow, a gust of wind blew past him as he almost fell. There was no one out in the streets around the docks, with the snow and vines, it did make sence. Torn then looked out at the water of the docks as the ice started to get thicker. What ever was under there was now trapped under the layers of ice.

However he could not easily forget the massive size it was on his radar. Just sitting in the water, he wanted to know what it was. He took a few steps towards the docks as the snow was starting to pile up on his hair. His last step he took sent his foot right threw the snow. And it was not just the snows fault.

Torn looked down at what he had stepped into. It was a foot print, a very large one at that. It was in the shape of the leaper dragons prints but only about twenty times larger. His eyes moved forward to where another foot print would be. He walked over to it and gazed at the next foot print that was slowly being cover in snow.

What in the world was making these marks? He was tempted to fallow them to see but he turned back around and headed back towards the Naughty Ottsel. He was not dressed to be out in the snow, he only had on a jacket that was not helping to much, nor could he leave Kiera. He had to push the doors opened to get back inside and the warmth of the fire greeted him. He sat down next to it and watched the door. Someone was going to have to come soon, and he knew that soon he was going to have to go back out there and dig out the snow from in front of the door, so they could get.

Once he was warm again Torn got up and walked into the back room where Kiera was lying. However there was something different about her. Her head was moving slightly and her fingers were gripping onto the bed sheet as if someone was trying to take them away from her. Torn ran to her side and took her hand in his own as Kieras eyes slowly started to open. Torn sighed with a great deal of relief at least she would be living for a little while longer.

"How ya feeling Kiera?" Torn asked and Kiera looked around the room as her vision was starting to come back to her.

"Jak....where's Jak....?" She asked softly as Torn patted her hand.

"Jak went off to find your father, So he could heal your wounds, or try at least," Torn said soothingly, trying to comfort her when he knew she was in extreme pain. "Jak got ya out from under the rubble of your house, a little later and you might have died."

"Jak...."Kiera said softly as she tried to keep her eyes opened but she was in so much pain that it just seamed like a burden to keep them open, so she let them close. Kiera mumbled a few other things as Torn put her hand back down on the bed. She needed to rest, he was just glad she had not died on him instead. He did not want to see another one of his friends die.

Torn got up from his spot as he heard some one banging on the door. Running over to it he helped who ever it was pry open the door as the wind was blowing a lot stronger then it was when Torn was out there. Torn smiled with delight as Tess jumped in the naughty Ottsel followed by the doctor she had found.

Thought he was grateful that there was a doctor around he was not exactly thrilled to see which doctor Tess had decided to bring back with her. Torn had meet Doctor Lucca when he first became a Crimson guard. He had fallen in love with her and the same with her to him. However, he found out she was married to one of his friends. Torn turned his back on her and she had disappeared from his life, and a little later his friend had found out what Torn had done and went crazy. Which Torn had pretty much expected.

He did not, however expect to find out his friend had killed himself just days later. Torn had always avoided Lucca after that, it had been quite some time sence he had seen her, and today was to soon to see her again. Lucca looked over at the person who had helped them open the door, she was not exactly thrilled to see Torn either but that did not keep her from smiling slightly at him.

"Torn," Lucca said.

"Lucca," Torn responded as Tess and Lucca were warming up by the fire. Tess eyed the both of them as the butterfly flutter over from where it was sitting behind the bar and landed on Tess's shoulder.

"Well thats great that you guys already know one another that means we don't have to waist our time on introductions! Come on Lucca, Kiera's back here," Tess said as the two women walked into the back room. Torn followed behind them slowly but staid at the door frame to keep out of their way.

"Has she woken up at all?" Lucca asked and Torn crossed his arms.

"Just once, we have a brief conversation and she went back to sleep," Torn said and Lucca turned and looked at him.

"She must have felt safe being watched by the leader of the Crimson guards," Lucca said and Torn did not make a response to that. Torn walked over to Tess and took the gun she was holding and put it over his shoulder. She really did not need that right now.

"I need to go to the palace, something strange went down there a hour or so ago, I have to make sure Ashelin is okay," Torn said and Tess turned towards the dresser she was standing buy and opened it. She pulled something out and handed it to Torn.

"If you see Daxter out there, make sure he puts those on, so he does not freeze to death!" Tess said as Torn looked at the pair of Ottsel sized pants he was holding. Torn nodded in agreement as he put them in his pocket and started to head towards the door of the Naughty Ottsel. He took the gun so he could clear a path so when Jak and Daxter ever came back with Samos they would not have to spend all day unburying the door.

Taking the door in his hands Torn pushed it opened against the wind and headed outside. It was hard to see out here but he would have to manage. He started walking with the wind so he would go a lot faster, if he kept with the wind he would be at the palace in no time.

"Hold on Ashelin I'm coming," Torn said to himself as he started running as fast as he could.

Some where in Haven City (snows to thick I can't tell .)

"Ja ja ja jaaakkkk, w we we weee needdd tooo to hurryy uppp...." Daxter said as he was curled up in the back of Jaks shirt, keeping the back of Jaks neck warm. The two of them were moving as fast as they could on Jaks hover board but it was proving to not be as useful as the two of them would have liked. They were desperately trying to get to Onins house, but the wind was blowing them away from that direction. Both Jak and Daxter had their goggles on which helped them out tremendously to see threw the thick snow. Jak wanted to answer back to his fuzzy friend but he was more or less trying to concentrate on getting them where they were spouse to be going.

Jaks fingers were freezing and he did not feel that well either. But the two of them pressed forward, with all this snow the two of them hardly noticed any of the strange things that were going on around them. Or they were trying not to.

Jak spotted a turn and with all his might turned right and the two of them were in an alley way. Jak got off his hover board and pulled his red cloth from down in front of his face. It was not much warmer in the alley way but there was lest wind blowing.

"Were going to have to wait tell the wind dies down, there is no way I can make it threw that," Jak said disappointed in himself. If he only had a hover car it would be a lot easier, they went a lot faster then his hover board. He dropped down on the ground and let his legs lay in the snow.

"You can't give up Jak! Kiera's depending on you!" Daxter said as he crawled out of Jaks shirt and jumped down in front of him.

"I'm not.....I'd never let her die Daxter," Jak said as he crossed his arms, it was getting a lot colder, now he wished the rain was back and this crazy snow would just disappear.

"Thats good to hear," Daxter said as he walked a little ways away from Jack. He then tripped and fell into a hole. Daxter jumped up and looked around as if someone tripped him. He climbed up the side of the hole and looked into it, and to his surprise it was not really a hole at all but a foot print. Daxter walked around the foot print and studied it carefully.

Daxter leaned in closer when he felt someone breath on his back. Daxter frowned and narrowed his eyes as the breathing went on. He was getting kind of irritated.

"Jak could ya stop breathing on my back?" Daxter asked rudely as he waved his hand in the hair.

"Dax what are you- holy shit! Daxter!" Jak called out and jumped to his feet as Daxter turned around and screamed as there was a large set of jaws behind him. Daxter jumped back into the footprint as the jaws snapped down on nothing but air.

Daxter scattered out of the footprint and ran behind Jak who took out his blaster rifle and aimed it at the large purple creature who almost had Daxter for Lunch. The thing turned towards Jak and gave a low growl, angry that he had missed his prey.

"You big ugly lizard!" Daxter yelled "What are you waiting for Jak shoot it!"

Jak aimed his blaster pistol and started to fire. The lizard took the frist hit, and then stood up and took a couple more. After about ten shots Jak stopped as the giant lizard glared down at them as if they had been poking him hard on the side instead of shooting him.

"What is that spouse to be doing to me?" The lizard roared down on them and Daxter and Jak looked at one another and then back at the lizard. It talked.

"Your spouse to be dead you lizard!" Daxter yelled out and the Dragon frowned deeply as if they had just gravely insulted him.

"Dragon! Not lizard you simple minded Ottsel!" The Dragon roared loaded which knocked Jak off his feet and backwards into the snow. "No wonder your a dragons diet! To stupid to live and be anything else but food!"

"Ottsel eating lizard!" Daxter cried and ran back into Jaks shirt. "He's all yours buddy."

"Thanks Dax," Jak said as he got back to his feet and brushed off some of the snow. "Sorry Dragon but your not going to eat Daxter!"

"I wont mind eating you either boy," The dragon said in is low deep voice as he charged at Jak. The Dragon tried to bite Jak but he jumped into the air and landed on the dragons head, he reloaded his gun quickly and aimed it. He fired a few more times but still it was not having any effect on this dragon what so ever.

The dragon lifted it's large claw and smacked Jak off his head. Jak went flying towards the wall, he kicked his feet out as he crouched down slightly and pushed off the wall towards the Dragon. The dragon turned as best he could in the small space and hit Jak with his tail.

Jak was back down in the snow and all out of ideas. He tossed his gun to the ground and looked up at the giant beast as it walked towards him. Daxter peaked out of Jaks shirt but when he saw the dragon coming towards them he went back into hiding.

"Your puny little weapons can't hurt me! I'm a dragon! And everyone knows a dragon can only be killed with a sword into it's brain!" The Dragon said as Daxter came crawling back out of Jaks shirt with a few smart remarks to say to the dragon.

"Well, thanks for telling us how to kill you, no wonder there is only one of you around," Daxter said and the dragon blew some smoke out of it's nose.

"You don't even have a sword fuzzball," The dragon shot angery and Daxter looked at Jak.

"Maybe we should just run now..."Daxter said softly, the dragons eyes flared.

"I've had enough of you two!" The Dragon yelled once again as he opened his mouth and a fireball started to form. Jak and Daxter make a strange little sound in unison as Jan ran over picking up his gun and Hover board as he jumped on it and started to fly out of the Alley way. The Dragon shot the fire from his mouth as it went flying after Jak and Daxter.

Daxter screamed as Jak turned and the fire ball went flying towards a building. The building exploded as Jak and Daxter were now going with the wind and were flying down the street as the dragon got up and roared in anger as they disappeared.

Jak put is arms out of the side as he was trying to keep his balance. He turned once again into another alley way as Daxter let out a sigh as they were away from that ottsel eating dragon. Jak hopped off her hover board again as the two of them walked threw the Alley.

"Haven city is really going down hill, frist the earthquakes, and then the vines and weird bugs and of course this lovely snow and then wadda ya know a lizard that can't be killed!" Daxter yelled angery as he was not even sure which part of the city they were in now.

"It wont do us any good to get mad about it, we'll just have to find another way to get to Onin," Jak said trying to stay cheery about the whole situation. Which was rather hard to do.

"Get mad, oh I'm not mad Jak I'm freaking boiling over here!" Daxter said. "Why does this stuff always have to happen to us?!"

"Jak? Daxter?" The two of them stopped as they heard Torns familiar voice. Maybe they were saved after all. "Where have you guys been?"

"You don't really wanna know!" Daxter said angrily as he looked at Torn approach them threw the snow.

"Tess and Doctor Lucca are with Kiera, I'm heading toward the palace if you want to come with me?" Torn asked, as he was trying to take something out of his pocket.

"We might as well, we can't get to Onins place until this wind dies down," Jak said and Daxter smiled as Torn handed him the pair of pants. Daxter hugged them and the three of them started off towards the palace which was only across the street from where they were standing. Daxter put on his pants and felt a little bit better.

"Well just keep in mind Torn, that if you see a dragon, don't shot it," Daxter said as the palace looked as welcoming as this storm did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N::_** This was not the best chapter I have written so far...should have added more with the dragon, but how much do you want with a dragon that can't be killed? There's a bit of fighting in the next chapter as well but the group into the same problem. Also the evil guy in mentioned in this next chapter woop, but you don't get to see him quite yet. Oh and thats not the last time you see the purple dragon, there are 3 more to...and lots of other fun stuff :D

Oh right new character introduced....Lucca...I made her up cause everyone is going to get hurt...a lot in this story and I figured instead of rushing them allllllllll to the hospital eeevvvveeeerrryyyyy ttiiiiimmmeee they got hurt that it would be best if they had their own doctor. Thats where Lucca came in, and I gave her a back ground story so she would not be boring. You shall find out her background in-depth later. also I wanted another reason to put Torn more in the story...cause Torn is a sexy bitch :D More drama for da sexy one!


	6. Mission Save Ashelin

**Chapter 6:** _Mission- Save Ashelin_

**_A/N::_**I'll say one thing. I'm such a sap for super close friendships/amazing bounds. Like what Jak and Daxter have. One reason why I totally fell in love with the game series XD. Also I'm found of the Jak/Torn Friendship though it's not nearly as strong as Jak/Daxter. So guess what I'm going to try and capture that friendship level with Jak and Daxter along with JakTornDaxter! Seriously I totally need your guys in put on this....tell me if I'm doing a good job or a bad job. I wanna know cause thats one thing I wanna make really powerful in this fic. And later on I'm going to try to build one of those bounds with Kiera/Ashelin..after stuff...happens... XD if you are now totally lost... Sorry just keep reading the story LOL X3

Response to reviews:  
**MissEcoFreak the dark ottsel**:: Hee hee I know this might sound weird but I thought it was cool that you said "At first I thought it sounded stupid to change Haven City into some snowy wonderland but it's great!" not cause you said 'it's great' but 'sounded stupid'!! It makes mee soo happy when people are completely honest with me :D ehehe thanks :D thats why I ramble so much before the story starts, cause I like people to know me, and me to know my reviewers! thanks again so much for all your comments you've given me so far :D--- **lady poison**:: Thank you as well for being honest! :D I love you reviewers!! throws kisses to everyone okay now to answer your questions- 1) No Ashelin does not know Torn is jealous of Jak, she has a slight idea how Torn feels about her, but She will find out that Torn is jealous in chapter 7 :D but not in a way the readers might think. 2-3) The Unicorn Torn saw will come back in the story, it kind of disappeared for a moment because of the snow storm that took place. however it's important , oh and the vines....they shall become even more weird, when they find out why they are moving (like a heart beat). thanks again for your comment!  
**Whiskers:** LOL, I'm not sure what the dragons name is going to be yet...good question. epp I better figure it out, he's coming back in chapter 9 in my notes I've been calling him 'purple dragon' ehehe. Nope, Ice Queens daddys not the bad guy...but she knows this guy pretty well :D

oh right before I forget THERE IS A JAK 3 SPOILER AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! you have been warned.  
Gezzeee I talk to much  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jak, Daxter and Torn ran across the snow covered streets and towards the castle, they looked up at the tall wooden drawbridge. Obviously who ever was causing this storm was not just about to open the doors to them, so they kind of figured they would have to find an alternative way inside.

Jak approached the castle as far as he could and looked down into the moat. Of course, it would be pointless to have a draw bridge with out some kind of water formation around it. Torn looked down in the water as well, for some reason this water was not truing to ice. He then reached into his pocket and pulled something else out. It was a small radar, he clicked the screen twice as it turned on. Just as he figured there was something living in the water.

"What is it?" Jak asked and Torn wished he had the answer to that question.

"Not sure, but I suppose we can guess it's not going to welcome us," Torn said and Jak took out his hover board and looked at the moat. He would not touch the water at all with this, but the problem was, there was more then just him and Daxter this time.

"I guess we could all try and fit...." Jak said a little unsure of himself.

"It's going to be a little bit close," Daxter comment and Jack hit him lightly.

"A little close, how closer can you get, you where hiding in my shirt," Jak said and Daxter crossed his arms and said nothing more as Jak tossed the board down on the ground. He jumped on and stood as far front as he could. "Come on Torn."

"Are you sure....?" Torn asked like Daxter was not to sure about this idea.

"I'm positive, were not getting any younger, come on!" Jak said and Torn stepped on the hover board behind Jak. Daxter jumped off Jaks shoulder and onto Torns, so Torn could hold on to Jaks shoulders when they started to move. Torn put his hands down and Jak nodded as the hover board started moving, slowly at frist just incase anything went wrong.

Then Jak arched his shoulders slightly as they started going as fast as the hover board would take them. Then jumped off the side of the moat and down into the water. The hover board splashed up some water and then contented on around the side of the castle.

"There has to be some alternative way in, like a pipe line or something," Torn called out above the wind. Daxter from his perch looked at the wall as they went flying past it and when they turned around the corner of the castle.

"Something like that?" Daxter yelled in Torns ear as he pointed to an oval shape that was halfway under water with a couple of bars on it to prevent a brake in. Jak slowed down as then stopped to look at it. It was a way in but it did not look to pleasant.

"Yeah something like that," Torn answered as he rubbed his ear.

"I got it covered, I'm borrowing your gun," Daxter said as he took the blaster riffle off Torns back and aimed it at the bars. He was about to fire when the hover board lurched backwards almost causing Daxter to fall off Torns shoulder.

"Do we want to know, thats real the question here...?" Daxter asked as he lowered the rifle slightly and Jak laughed a little.

"Not really, you shot I'll keep us from being attacked by fish," Jak said as the hover board moved to the right as Daxter fired the first shot of the riffle. However, when the blast hit the bars, it did the opposite of blowing up the bars, the bast backfired and hit the three of them.

The blast sent them flying back into the snow above the moat and the hover board flew off with the wind and smashed into a building. Torn rolled over on his back, it really did not feel to good being hit with a blaster riffle.

"Damn! What the hell is going on?" Daxter asked referring to why the weapons were not working on anything. He got up and ran to the side of the moat as there were lots of fishes jumping out of the water attacking the snow flakes. One glimpse at their teeth and Daxter went running back over to Torn and Jak. "Any other plans?"

"There has to be another way to get into this place," Jak said as he pushed his goggles down over his eyes to get a better view of what they were dealing with.

"Maybe we should try knocking," Daxter said, it was at least a little bit less dangerous.

"We need to get in there and quickly! Ashelin could be in danger!" Torn said as he picked up the blaster riffle and with all his anger and worry he threw it towards the stain glass window. To all of their surprise the rifle smashed into the glass and disappeared into the castle. The three guys were quite for a moment as they all just looked at what Torn had just did, it seamed to be their first dash of good luck.

"Well now we have a way in, but how are we going to get up there?" Daxter asked and felt a shiver down his spine, and not from the cold, how Jak was smiling over at Daxter and so was Torn. He had a funny feeling he knew who was going to be going threw the window first. "No way!"

"Come on Dax, I could easily throw you into the window. And then you could find some rope or something and throw it down to us and then we could all get in," Jak said as he walked over to Daxter who still looked a little hesitant to be thrown threw the air. "Can't save Ashelin with you Daxter."

"Of course you can't, you would not be a hero with me buddy," Daxter said and Jak let out a small laugh as he picked Daxter up.

"Don't let me down!" Jak called before throwing Daxter with all his might. Daxter let out a small yelp as he disappeared into the castle. Jak nodded at Torn letting him know they could full trust that Daxter would find something that would allow the two of them to get into the castle.

Daxter went flying threw the window and towards the ground. He hit the ground with his butt first then skidded to a stop. He looked around, the broken glass was no where to be seen. Either they had fast service or this place was a lot creepier then it looked.

Rubbing his butt as he stood up Daxter started walking down the hall way. Inside this castle was a couple of degrees lower then it was outside, even though there was no wind or snow. It felt like the stone walls were made out of ice. As he reached a turn in the hallway Daxter flattened himself up against the wall and peaked around the corner slowly just incase there was anything there.

When he saw nothing he crept around the corner and started down this new hall way. On the walls were some paintings of people Daxter had never seen before, and all the paintings looked as if they were staring at Daxter as he walked past them. With that thought creeping into his mind the frist door he came across he was quick to open and slip into. Anything to get away from those eyes.

The room he entered was large, if Jak and Kieras house was still around, two of them could fit into this single room. Daxter walked forward taking in everything he saw. There was a for post bed in here, a book shelf filled with books that did not have titles, a large study table, and a tiger skin rug. Avoiding the rug like it was alive Daxter jumped onto the table and noticed the only thing on it was a book. It was opened right down the middle, but the strange thing about it, was there was nothing written on the pages.

Thinking along the lines that maybe it was someone's diary Daxter flipped both ways in the book, maybe he could get a small idea of who was living in this castle. However no matter how far or how much he flipped, this book was completely empty. That was boring, Daxter turned away from the book and looked around the room, something in here had to be useful for climbing up the side of a castle.

Giving the room one last thoughtful over view Daxter found himself staring at the four post bed. Its drapes tied to the post. Daxter eyes what was tying them together. A very fancy golden rope. Daxter could not help but to beam at what he had found. Jumping on the first pole he climbed up to the rope and untied it. The drape fell down and cover a part of the bed as he pulled the rope off a silver hook and tossed it down to the ground. He went around to each one of the post and pulled the ropes off.

Daxter jumped to the ground with the last rope and went around to collect the other three. Tied together the four of them should be long enough to reach more then half way to Jak and Torn. Daxter, being around Jak almost his whole life knew that Jak could jump pretty high. And he had faith that Torn could jump as well. As quick as his little Ottsel hands could move he tied the ropes together then stood at a distances to get a good look at his handy work.

He the pulled the rope together and slung it over his arm as he started for the door. This time Daxter walked over the tiger rug as he walked out the door, as the paw of the tiger rug started to move. Pulling into a run so he could hurry up and throw this rope down his friends.

Daxter rounded the corner once again not really noticing that he did not shut the door, thinking he really had no need to. He walked up and jumped upon the broken window frame and waved down at Torn and Jak.

"Shoulder getting cold Jak?" Daxter asked with a smirk as he tied the rope down in place then threw the rest of the rope out of the window.

"It is," Jak called up as Torn was the frist to leap across the moat and grabbed onto Daxters rope. He climbed up half way before Jak jumped across and grabbed onto the rope as well. Jumping off the window frame Daxter landed on the ground to wait for the two of them to get up. Daxter turned his head towards the turn in the hall way as a strange shadow was on the wall.

He started to walk over to it when he stopped moving when the shadow started to move as well. Then the head peered around the corner and Daxter stepped back as the rug was now moving towards him.

"AH!" Daxter screamed as Torn and Jak looked up towards the window. They both started to climb faster as Torn jumped threw the window and looked at the Tiger rug that was chasing Daxter around the hallway. Torn turned around and grabbed the rope which Jak was still climbing on. Jak needed to get up here and Torn needed to think of a way to help Daxter out as well.

Torn grunted loudly as he pulled on the rope as hard as he could. He pulled it over his shoulders and moved his arms out in front of him. Jak came flying threw the window and in the direction of the moving rug. Jak smashed into the rug as the both hit the wall. Daxter stopped and cringed slightly as Torn put his hand behind his head, he had used just a little to much force.

"Ouch..." Jak said as he pushed away from the rug and Daxter ran over to him.

"Nice save," Daxter gave both of them a thumbs up as he jumped on Jaks shoulder.

"Um guys...it's still moving," Torn pointed towards the rug as it turned its head towards them. Jak got to his feet and the three of them started running down the hall way with the rug right on their butts, and tail.

"What did you do to that thing Daxter?" Torn asked as Daxter turned around and looked at the rug that was running after them.

"Nothing, I just walked on it!" Daxter protested as they started up a flight of stairs. The rug was going up the stairs much faster then they were and in a moment it would be upon them. As Daxter was encouraging them to run faster Jak turned around and kicked the tiger in its head as it started to roll down the stairs.

"This way!" Torn called as he jumped off the railing of the stairs and grabbed onto the chandelier that was hanging from what appeared to be the top of this castle. Torn looked up and he could not really see where the chain ended.

Jak and Daxter jumped over onto the chandler as well as the rug started it's trip back up the stairs. Torn grabbed onto the chain and started to climb up not really knowing where they should start to look for Ashelin, he just wanted to get away from the crazy rug that was running after them.

"How much you want to bet Ashelin is at the top of this place?" Daxter called up to Torn.

"What makes you figure Daxter?" Torn called down but Jak answered for Daxter.

"The princesses are always in the tallest tower," it made sence, either they were down in the dungeons or up in a tower. And sence they were heading upwards they might as well check out what was going on around this area.

The climb up the chain was not enjoyable for a couple reasons. The chain was freezing cold and both Jak and Torn were getting pretty tried. The castle from outside did not even seam this big. Torn looked over towards the stairs that were still spiraling upward. He noticed that each floor they went up that there would be another door that he figured lead to a hall way.

He also kept a look out for that rug. They had lost the rug a few floors down, he did not think it got tried, more likely it had found a better way of getting up with out all this climbing. Torn looked down at Jak, even if he would not admit it, he was getting just as tired as he was.

"Maybe we should walk the rest of the way up?" Torn asked.

"I guess," Jak said as Torn took the chain and pushed off it with his legs and leaped towards the banister of the stairs. He garbed onto it as he pulled himself over and onto the steps. Jak did the same thing, Torn offered his hand to Jak as he took it and Torn pulled him over the side of the banister.

"Only a couple of hundred stairs to climb...." Daxter said.

"Yeah lucky you get to sit on someone's shoulder," Torn said with a smile and Daxter nodded.

"Some of us are luckier then others," Daxter said and Jak smirked as the three of them made their way up the stairs. These would have to end sooner or later. However the stairs took them up for a couple more hours, the conversations were always small and short and each of the guys were quite surprised when they did not see anyone else wondering around this stair way.

When then he stairs finally came to an end, instead of hop around happily like most people would, Jak and Torn collapse on the top step and just sat down for a moment. Daxter who had not walked at all jumped off Jaks shoulder to stretch his legs.

"There has to be an easier way then this..." Jak said out of breath.

"Well it's not like we had a lot of time to look, with skin and bones running after us," Daxter said.

"Speak of the devil..."Torn said as Jak groaned as the rug poked it's head out of another door and looked at the two of them who were sitting on the step. "Maybe we should just let it eat us." Torn said who was not really looking forward to moving.

"Maybe another day," Jak said but he felt the way Torn did. The two of them got back to their feet.

"Hey guys there's a door over here!" Daxter called out and the two of them ran over to where Daxter was standing as the rug started up the stairs after them. Torn and Jak leaned up against the door and tried to push it in. But it felt as if something was blocking the way. Daxter helped as well but it felt hopeless that they would get it opened in time.

Jak looked over as the rug started to crouch low on the ground as if it was about ready to pounce on them. Jak kept his eyes locked on the rug as it leaped in the air. Jak let go of the door and shoved Daxter and Torn out of the way as the rug smashed into the door. It fell down on the ground and started twitching as the door had opened slightly.

Kicking the rug out of the way Jak went to the door and looked threw the small crack that the rug had made. No wonder it was not opening, there was snow in side this room. Torn and Daxter helped Jak as the finally pushed the doors opened enough to crawl threw. They walked into the snowy room gazing around it as if it was a whole other world.

"Jak! Torn! Daxter!" Ashelin called out as she crawled over the snow mound in which had hidden her from view when the guys frist came into the room.

"Ashelin your okay!" Torn said as he ran over to her and she hugged him tightly.

"What happened here?" Jak asked as he picked Daxter up, saying the snow was almost as deep as his knees.

"She's happened thats what," Ashelin said as she pointed over to the Ice Queen who was looking out her Ice windows. She had not turned around once sence the guys entered the room. "They use some kind of weird magic! Like this one guy had put these weird ropes around me, I could not get out of and they all kind of disappeared when the palace stopped shaking!"

"Magic?" Daxter asked out loud. "Look lady whom ever you are, we are taking Ashelin back with us, don't try to stop us because we might be forced to kick your butt!"

The Ice Queen did not move, she just silently stood where she was with her hand upon the ice looking out it as if she was lost in a daze. Ashelin then turned towards all of the guys and pointed over at the woman.

"She's been like this for a while now, and to top it off, she said she's the Queen of Haven City!" Ashelin said still a little upset about that whole ordeal which was why she was still stuck in this freezing room. She rubbed her arms once more before she looked back at Chasmin. "I think we should leave...."

"You mean...she's just going to let you go?" Daxter asked a little confused. "No fighting, or yelling..."

"I guess," Ashelin replied.

"Then why did you not just leave on your own?" Daxter said almost yelling.

"I was trying to get answers out of her Daxter!" Ashelin said and Jak was kind of happy this woman was just going to let them leave.

"As long as your okay Ashelin...." Jak said and before he could say anything else the Ice Queen spoke up for the first time. Not truing around to see them. She lifted her left arm and the four of them looked out the ice windows and saw that the snow stopped at once when she closed her fist.

"Mar." Ashelin turned and looked at Jak as Chasmin had just spoken Jaks real name.

"Yes?" Jak asked as he walked a few steps in front of Ashelin and Torn. "I'm Mar, Son of Damos."

"Look at this Mar," Chasmin said as if she had been waiting for Jak all day. She turned to her side, giving Jak, Daxter and Torn their frist view of her extraordinary beauty. Another one of Chasmins heat orbs appeared in her hand as one of the windows started to melt.

And sence she had also stopped the snow storm all four of them could see very clearly whats she wanted them to see. It appeared that on the other side of Haven City, maybe outside the city boarders was another castle. It was not made out of stone or wood, it was slick black, it looked like it was made out of a smooth black stone. The windows looked like they were on fire and there were strange black things flying around the castle.

An eerie feeling washed over them as they looked out at the castle, not only did it look completely evil they feel it as well.

"The Dark King," Chasmin started softly her angelic voice ringing in their ears. "Has come to kill us all..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N::_** Another Chapter done, woop dark and Evil King has now appeared! Woop, he wont be seen for a while though. Wonder what the groups going to do about this little problem they ran into....2 powerful forces and Ashelin already does not like Chasmin...wonder wonder wonder :D Thats going to be the main topic in the groups next conversation when they are all together again. Don't miss out...in chapter 7 of Unfortunate Fantasy! :D

The quote I used for Daxter 'Is your shoulder getting cold?' lol I got that from the game 'Jak 3' it humored me so much I thought I'd add it into my story :D

**A Small rant:** (please don't kill me....XD)- you know what I think is stupid? when someone says something like 'I wont read this story because Jak/Kiera are a couple'. Thats just dumb, no it has not happened to me in this fic yet, but I bet there's someone thinking it. Why did I bring this up? Well my friend said 'I'm soo not going to watch that movie Troy because Brad Pitts in it!'....and I'm like....hello the story is not about Brad Pitt!.....arg I may not like Torn/Jak as a couple but I read some fics about them and they are pretty damn GOOD! I guess the point of this rant is....Give everything a chance take a risk and dive into something new...you might enjoy it. love: You've been blessed by teen wisdom


	7. Choose carefully or that choice might ki...

**Chapter 7:** _Choose carefully or that choice might kill you_

**SPOILER (of Jak 3) IN my little 'response to reviewers'!!!!**

This is like a conversational chapter, nothing to exciting happens...OO they have a lot to think about. Might be the longest chapter so far...but VERY important to the creation of the story line here.  
They pick a side of the war which is not really a war yet... OO

Response to Reviewers:  
**MissEcoFreak the dark ottsel::** I know what you mean. It just there are those people who are like that, thats why I took my DBZ fanfiction on here, cause those people are evil little flamers when it comes to couples! (proud supporter of Goten/Marron.  
**Toboe's pup::** chap5 review: lol I know bad Ottsel eating dragon! ehehe I love Daxter!! and Yeah the Ice Queen is a bit crazy, she should chill but she's sick of being cold :D he he he (okay that was lame lol). Chap6 review: You know what I'm not quite sure if Jak is 'The Mar' with all the temples in stuff or if his dad just named him After Mar cause he knew he was going to be strong and stuff. Thats one thing they did not make clear in the game...but Ashelin said 'The great warrior mar?' so i'm not sure. Whiskers:: Well it's all a matter on how to look at Chasmin, Jak/Torn/Daxter think she's 'okay' cause they really have not seen her work. However Ashelin would think differently when debating if she's good or not. Whose worse Chasmin or The Dark King? Well Chasmin might have a small anger problem but the Dark King is very rude. But on who he is exactly, he used to be a friend of Chasmins. I would tell you more but it would ruin a major part in my story, (When Chasmin and Dark King meet face to face for the frist time in my story) I amused myself with the rug, it was funny to think of a flat furry thing with a head running after our guys....eheheh '

--------------------------------------------

"Dark King?" Ashelin asked in disbelief. Even though she did not want to believe Chasmin she saw with her own eyes that there was another castle in Haven city and it did look pretty dark and nasty to her. It just seamed hard to believe that these two strangers would appear in this city in one day and set up camp.

"Yes Governor Ashelin, if he is not stopped we shall all die..."

"Stopped? He has not even started anything, he just appeared!" Ashelin said a bit frustrated.

"How did you know who I am...?" Jak asked as Torn put his hand on Ashelins shoulder to give her a little bit of comfort.

"I know who you all are, Daxter, I know you where not born an Ottsel, and Torn, dear Torn the many dark things you hide behind your beautiful kind eyes," Chasmin said as she completely turned around and the guys were swept away by her just like Ashelin had been when she frist laid eyes on the Ice Queen. However Ashelin was getting pretty sick of her and her beauty.

"How can we be sure to trust you?" Torn asked, just because she knew who they were and a little about their past was no reason any of them should jump to the conclusion that she was the one they should be siding with.

"I have been cursed by the Dark King, cursed to live in this wretched snow for all entirety. I can't even remember the last time I looked upon the sun. I'm constantly cold and no way to get warm! I can't touch anyone with out turning them into a block of ice! Trust whom ever you want Commander Torn, but he is the one with the dark powers!" Chasmin said as she pointed out the window towards the castle. No one said anything as they all took in what Chasmin had said. Thats why here lips were blue and her skin so pale.

"To show you all that you have my utmost trust, I shall let you all go with out being punished for braking into my castle, disturbing a decoration and coming into my throne room with out an invitation or appointment," Chasmin said. Ashelin was about to say something about how this place was not hers and she had not right to turn it into this Castle, but Torn put his finger to her lip so she would not say a word. They needed to get out of here. "And Next time, just knock."

"I told you!" Daxter said but before anyone could comment on that a blue light surrounded the four of them and they disappeared out of Chasmins room as she looked towards the Dark castle and how the clouds above it were growing black instead of gray.

"Don't get to comfortable Tyon, I'll come for you soon...." Chasmin said as she held her hand up to the hole in her window as the ice started to form over it so she would not have to look at the sight of the Black castle any more.

The light around the four of them faded as they were standing down at the bottom of the castle and the draw bridge was opening up for them. Ashelin looked up the spiral stairs and wondered what Chasmin was up to. Her little sob story did not really have an effect on her. She really did not feel to sorry for her being cursed by the guy who was in the other Castle.

"Hey Jak the winds dead! We can go get Samos now!" Daxter said as he jumped off his shoulder and ran across the bridge to the other side. "There's still a lot of snow and all but the paths all clear!"

"Right!" Jak said as he ran over to Daxter. "You guys should head back to the Naughty Ottsel, I'm not going back until I have found Samos!"

"We could go with you!' Ashelin called after Jak.

"There's dragons running about watch your backs!" Daxter called out as Jak scooped him up and they were running off in the distance. Ashelin dropped her shoulders and Torn put a friendly hand on her back as they started walking in the direction of the Naughty Ottsel. Torn then took off his jacket and put it over Ashelins shoulders as she looked over at him.

"Wont you be cold?" She asked not really wanting to take his jacket if it meant he was going to freeze.

"After walking up all those stairs, I think my blood has warmed up a bit, your starting to turn blue like that lady was," Torn said and Ashelin looked away from him and slipped her arms into the jacket, before they went cold.

"I meant it when I said Thank you earlier, I really don't think she was going to let me leave on my own," Ashelin said as she looked back at the tallest part of the castle where Chasmin was sure to still be standing by that window. "Our personalities did not click, she wants my job, and well she did a pretty good job of taking it away from me."

"You mean as governor?"

"No more like Queen, I don't like her, I don't want her in Haven City," Ashelin said.

"What about that other guy, or the other castle more or less," Torn pointed out and they could bearly see it from where they were. But he was positive that when they got to the Naughty Ottsel they would be able to see it and all it's glory.

"I don't know he does not look any more welcoming then Chasmin did," Ashelin said as she unhooked her blaster pistol from her belt and tossed it t the ground. It was completely useless to her now. It had become completely frozen during the time she was locked in Chasmins chamber.

"Oh I wanted to apologize, for earlier if I upset you or anything," Torn said softly and Ashelin nodded.

"It was not your fault Torn, I was the one who back out of our date, you had a right to be mad," Ashelin said as she smiled up at him. "How about from now on, right from this moment we make a pact never to fight again!"

Ashelin extended her hand out to Torn and he kind of laughed and took her hand in his.

"Agreed, no more fighting," Torn said and with a small tug he pulled Ashelin into a hug and patted her back softly. A moment later the two were back on their walking towards the destination at hand.

It had been a long walk but neither of them looked so happy to see Tess as she was outside shoveling snow out of the door way to her bar. The butterfly was still fluttering around her as she tossed the snow over the side of the dock and down into the icy waters.

"Welcome back!" Tess called as she ran over to them. "Good to see your all right Ashelin!"

"Thank you Tess," Ashelin said as Tess walked over and opened the door for the both of them to head into the bar. The fire was growing small now but the room was warm, and they were both happy to feel the heat radiating from it.

Torn removed himself from the fire as he walked into the back room to look at Kiera. Lucca was re-wrapping Kiera's wounds as Ashelin came in the room after Torn. Not knowing what was back here, she did not even know Kiera had been hurt, besides Jak hitting her. Ashelin put her hand to her mouth trying not to gasp. This as also the frist time she had seen a casualty from the earthquake.

Ashelin walked over to Kieras side and now she felt more guilty then ever as she remember her pervious thought she had on how she wished Jak had hit her really hard. Her heart was heavy as she sat down on the stool Torn had put there earlier and looked at Kiera who simple looked horrid.

"I knew people were going to get hurt...but...I was not expecting thing..."Ashelin said as she put her hand on Kiera's. Torn kneeled down next to Ashelin and out his hand on top of hers.

"No one was really expecting it, it just happened," Torn said and Ashelins blood started to boil as she thought that maybe Chasmin was behind the earthquake. For the frist time the thoughts of people dying from that earthquake entered her mind. Its one of those things you really don't think about it tell you come face to face with it. "Did you find any internal bleeding Lucca?"

"From the looks of it, there is no life threatening damage, this girl was very lucky, she might be out for a few days however," Lucca responded as she finished wrapping the last of Kiera's wounds. "But if we don't get her a proper cast her bones might not grow back correctly."

"I don't know where we can find proper anything medical, the hospital is gone, typical for someone to take out a hospital, what a low blow..." Ashelin muttered and Torn looked at her.

"You think the hospital was a target, you think this was planned?" He asked.

"I'm not positive what I think, its just a feeling, it seams to covenant that it fell and it was our only one at that," Ashelin stated as Tess came in the back room as well. She put her shovel down over in the corner and took a seat near the dresser. She was still waiting for Daxter to come back.

After a few minutes later Tess stood up and went to the bar, sitting down on the ground had not improved any ones condition nor did it really help. She wanted to make herself useful so she thought she might as well fix everyone up something to eat, she had a feeling they were all a bit hungry but to worried to talk about it. She started making some sandwiches as the door came opened and Samos came walking in looking more green then ever. He was grumbling and muttering stuff as he walked past Tess and into the back room.

Jak and Daxter then came running into the Bar as well. Daxter got off at the bar to see Tess as Jak went into the back. Tess patted Daxter on the head, and when he looked at the sandwiches his stomach made a strange sound. Giggling Tess passed him a sandwich and he started munching down on it.

"She simply looks dreadful horrible how, why, how did this happen?" Samos asked as Torn and Ashelin had removed their hands from Kieras as Samos came in the room grumbling.

"I told you about a hundred times, it was the earthquake," Jak said repeating himself once again, but it seamed like Samos was ignoring him. "Can you do anything to help her?"

"I'm not exactly sure if I can," Samos said as Daxter came in the room and hoped onto the bed.

"Let me get this right, mighty wise old green man can't do a thing to help his own daughter?" Daxter said and Samos grunted at him as he walked over to the side of the bed where Lucca was sitting. He put his hand down on Kieras head.

Few hours later

The day disappeared into night as Torn had put some more wood by the fire. Samos had instructed everyone to leave the room so he could concentrate with out being distracted. Not even doctor Lucca was allowed to stay in the room with him.

Everyone was spread out around the bar as they sat and waited for some kind of news. Jak was sitting alone in the corner, Ashelin and Torn had taken one of the round tables in the center of the bar, Tess and Daxter were at the counter if anyone else wanted anything more to eat and drink. Lucca was standing near the closed door just in case Samos need her help.

"I hope everything is going well..." Ashelin said softy to Torn. Not really understanding why everyone was whispering. It was if they talked loudly that they would disturb Samos and Kiera would die. Torn leaned inward so he could speak softly back to her.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Torn said and he saw Ashelin glance over at Jak. Torn turned and looked at Jak he really should be sitting all alone definitely at a time like this. And he knew how Ashelin felt, he had agreed not to fight with her ever again. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, he knew what the right thing to do was, but it did not feel to right at all. "Go to him Ashelin."

"Huh?" Ashelin asked a little shocked as she turned her attention back on Torn.

"Go talk to Jak," Torn said and Ashelin was still a little stunned.

"But-"

"Your mind will never be at rest unless you talk to him, one friend to another, go talk to him," Torn said, Ashelin was hesitant to move, had Torn real said that? But after a few seconds she got up and started to walk over at Jak. Torn was going to watch the whole conversation between Jak and Ashelin even though he would not be able to hear them. But his spying was interrupted as Lucca had sat down and taken Ashelins seat.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lucca asked and Torn narrowed his eyes, he never wanted to see her ever again in his life, he really did not want to share how he felt about Ashelin to her either.

"No she's not, but whats it to you?" Torn asked as Lucca rolled her eyes at how cold he was being towards her. She brushed her blond hair behind her ear and leaned in slightly.

"Just checking on an old friend," She responded and Torn wanted to laugh, if he was not trying to be quite.

"Old friend, after what you did to me, and to Alex! How many lives have you ruined sence I last saw you?" Torn asked but his harsh reply was not going to scare Lucca away from the table.

"None if you must know, I have not been with anyone sence what happened to Alex. I never meant to hurt you Torn you need to understand that," Lucca said softly and more gently then before.

"A married woman looking for a younger man to screw around with, and you expect me to believe you never meant to hurt me!" Torn scolded, "I've heard more convincing lies before."

"I'm not lying, you always found the worst in me Torn, there is a good side as well," Lucca said in her defense but Torn simply would not hear it. He know he should have listened to her, after all he just told Ashelin to spill her guts to Jak. But Ashelin was not married, she was not even dating anyone. Jak was seeing someone however, but it was up to him how he dealt with Ashelins feelings.

"Come to me when Alex comes back to life, and maybe we can talk then," Torn said as he pushed his chair back and stood up. He was scared for Kiera, he was afraid on Jaks reaction towards Ashelin. He was a little uneasy on what Ashelin was going to tell Jak, he did not have a spot in his mind to worry about patching things up with Lucca.

"I'll tell you how Alex died!" Lucca said in a loud whisper. Torn stopped for a moment, he knew that Alex had killed himself but he never really found out how he done it. It was tempting to stay, but thats another thing he did not want to have hanging over his shoulder. He could not afford to mourn over Alex all over again.

Torn took this chance to leave the table and head over to Daxter and Tess. Maybe to get something to drink, he took a seat as the butterfly landed in front of him and started to move around as if it was dancing. Tess let out a small giggle as Daxter just glared at the bug as it moved around the table, it seamed like it was dancing the 'square dance'.

Ashelin had taken a seat across from Jak about the time Lucca had walked over to engage in a quite conversation with Torn. Ashelin however did not really notice that as her heart was starting to beat a little bit quicker then normal. Jak looked up at her as she gave him a reassuring smile that everything was going to be all right.

"I know Kiera will recover, and soon she will be back on her feet as if nothing had ever happened," Ashelin said still talking softly. Jak took in a deep breath as he leaned on the table towards her.

"Its not only that, we still have to deal with what I did to her, not just the earthquake. External wounds heal over time, internal wounds take a lot longer," Jak said and Ashelin wondered if it was really the time for her to tell him how she felt about that whole situation. However though it was the truth it just seamed so mean to say, expcially sence Kiera was fighting for her life. She had to tell him though, however she was going to reword it a little so it did not sound like she was a heartless bitch. Because she wasn't.

"We think about the ones we love a lot," Ashelin said still trying to find the right way to weave in how she felt. "We would do anything for them...to help them through anything...."

"I've known Kiera for a long time, she means so much to me," Jak said as he looked towards the closed door and wished with all his heart Samos would come out already. "....If she leaves me for good...."

"What if she did, what would you do?" Ashelin asked.

"Most likely leave Haven City for a while..., I could not bare to stay here with out Kiera on my side...."

"What if you found someone else to stand by your side?" Ashelin asked and now Jak stopped his own though processing and looked at Ashelin. He was kind of wondering where all these questions were coming from.

"No one can replace Kiera, I don't even want to try, or think about it. I would not be me, with out her. I can remember exactly how we fell in love, how I felt when I first saw her. When I was reunited with her here in Haven City. How stupid our fight about Errol was, and almost every other fight after that for that mater. Then I think about how she makes our bed in the morning, and I feelings I feel when I wake up to see her still sleeping...." Jak trailed off on his thoughts, mainly because he saw the smile on Ashelins face and the tears forming on the sides of her eyes. Jak was lost once again as he waited for Ashelin to say something.

"You must really love her, I mean real love, not that phony stuff in plays or advertisement, its amazing," Ashelin said, there was no need to tell Jak anything. It was already clear, even if Kiera left him, Torn had been right. There would never be a Jak and Ashelin, because even if she could always hold his hand, half of Jak would always belong to Kiera. So it would be Ashelin, Jak and Kiera.

"I do really love her...." Jak said and Ashelin got up from her seat and walked over to Jak. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. Jak looked at her in her eyes and she touched his cheek for a finally good bye as she turned and started walking over to the bar where Torn was now sitting.

Jak remained where he was still a little confused by Ashelins conversation with him. The only thing it really did was reassure him about his own feelings. He looked down at the table as he shut his eyes, waiting and wanting to hear the sound of the opening door.

Torn turned in the stool as he felt ackward about the smile Ashelin had on her face and the tears she was wiping out of her eyes. He knew Ashelin really well, but this was something brand new. He could not tell if Jak had let her down or accepted how she felt. It looked like a mixture of both.

Torn watched as Tess looked at Ashelins expression then over to her dancing butterfly and Daxter. She picked the both of them up and walked away from the counter. Daxter asked her what was going on but she reassured him that nothing to dermatic was going on. She carried them over to the table with Lucca and sat down. Daxter made a remark but Torn then tuned them out as his attention was now fully on Ashelin.

"Did you tell him?" Torn asked as Ashelin leaned on the bar counter.

"There was no need to," She said simply as she wiped the final set of tears out of her eyes,

"Why not, I thought you were going to let your mind rest in peace once and for all," Torn asked as Ashelin then slumped over and leaned against Torn. She looked up him and he kind of blushed a little.

"It is at rest, for once. But I did not have to tell him to get there, you were absolutely right and Jak made me understand that, I can't get everything I want, and Jak made me wonder that even if I got what I wanted, would it make me completely happy?" Ashelin explained to Torn and he nodded.

"Not to sound full of my self or anything, but when have I ever been wrong?" Torn said with a little laugh and it brighten Ashelins face up. "No but really, what do you want?"

Ashelin stopped for a moment as she though about his question as deeply as she could. The simple conclusion was not clear at all. She was not sure what she wanted in the future or tomorrow even, she just knew what she wanted at this moment.

"Right now, what I really want, is to stand here by your side, and pray for Kiera's healthy outcome," Ashelin said as she lifted her right arm and put it around Torns back and snuggled closer to him. Torn put his arm around her as well as he leaned his head on top of hers.

"I'll be here as long as you need me."

" Thats great, I've always wanted my own personal leaning post," Ashelin joked and they both let out a small fit of laughter as Ashelin turned and looked up at Torn once again. "I've been spilling my guts out to you, it's time for me to know more about you Mr. dark past!"

Ashelin punched Torn lightly in the side as he leaned forward a little and smiled as he shook his head. Obviously she was referring to what Chasmin had said earlier in the Ice castle. Though the two of them had been best friends for quite some time there were still a great deal of things Ashelin did not know about Torn, and well she wanted to.

"Lets start with some feelings, I'll have you know I've been pretty jealous lately," Torn said and Ashelin gasped in a joking way as if she was completely shocked. She was a little, but she was also messing around with Torn.

"You jealous of what?"

"Jak," Torn said and Ashelin fell silent. She then hugged Torn tightly and she did not need him to explain as the two of them stood quite a long time. The Bar had hushed once again as Daxter went over to keep Jak company and Tess went to see if there was anymore snow she needed to shoveled with the her aunts help.

"Torn, what other emotion are you feeling?" Ashelin asked softly but she kept her arms around him. That was an easy question to answer. Torn took his free hand and lifted Ashelins chin up so they could look each other in the eyes.

"I am in..." Before Torn could say 'love with you', the back door opened and Samos came walking out. He looked rather displeased, one reason why Torn had let go of Ashelin. She let of Torn as well as they all gathered around to hear the report from Samos.

Samos waited as Tess and Lucca rushed back inside the bar and huddled with the group. Jak stood in the front next to Torn and Daxter took his place on Jaks shoulder.

"Kiera will make it, she wont die or anything, but she needs serious bed rest," The whole room let out a grand sigh of relief and a bit of chatter started among the group until Samos put his hand in the air, telling them he had other news that was just as important to talk about. "As you all have noticed, there are two powerful forces in our city. When I was talking to Onin, she gave me some upsetting news."

"What kind...?" Jak asked for everyone.

"They are going to start a war with one another, Ice vrs dark, we can't be caught in the middle of it or Haven city will parish, forever this time," Samos said as he walked threw the crowd and out towards the middle of the bar. Ashelin stepped up this time, this news was upsetting to her.

"You mean, you want us to pick a side?" She asked.

"Yes, our weapons are no good against theirs, not only do we need to pick a side, we need their kind of weapons," Samos said, Jak and Daxter knew frist hand on what he was talking about when he said their weapons did not work on theirs.

"We need magic?" Torn asked as he thought about how the blaster had ho effect on the castle.

"If thats what you want to call it yes. And if we can get on the inside of one of these forces, we can gain the skills needed to insure the survival of Haven city," Samos said as he lead the group outside. They knew way as well, so they could look at both of the castles before they made their decision.

"We've only meet Chasmin, of the Ice castle, how could we possibly make a choice on who's side to pick when we no nothing about the two forces? It would be stupid to pick a side!" Ashelin said as they were standing out in the snow now. The snow had stopped falling but the clouds were still looming over their heads. And now that it was night time it was pretty damn dark out here. But the lights from both of the castles let them know where they were located.

"Thats right grandpa green," Daxter said then he turned and looked at the black Castle that seamed to have gotten a little bigger sence they had seen it threw Chasmins window. "But I don't want to go over there and chat with that guy!"

"We don't have time right now to meet with him even if we wanted to, do you think they are going to wait for us? we have a city to protect and in doing so we have to make a choice, and now!" Samos said a bit flustered, still worrying about Kiera he now had a whole city to worry about as well.

"I don't trust Chasmin though!" Ashelin said but it appeared everyone was leaning more towards helping the Ice Queen out instead of the Dark King.

"The guy who lives over there does not seam to be to friendly...." Tess pointed out, and from looks it appeared that way.

"Choose carefully or that choice might kill you," Samos said he was not to thrilled of the idea of walking into a castle with out knowing their backgrounds. But it was a risk they were going to have to take.

"Well we meet Chasmin, and she did not seam to have evil intentions, besides kicking Ashelin out of power," Torn said as he looked at both of the castles. "I think it would be dangerous to go against her, she knows all of us, and what if she knows all of our weakness now that we have been in her castle?"

"Torn has a point, were not sure what the other guy knows, he has not seen us yet, maybe he knows nothing about us, but she has..." Jak said and Ashelin was still against working with the Ice Queen. But she was not about to work against the people whom she did trust.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to side with her....I hope this choice...wont kill us...." Ashelin spoke and everyone nodded their head hoping they had made the right choice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N::_** And the wars going to began! Okay I know I did not explain the war, or much in detail about Chasmins past or the Dark King Tyon's past either. But I kind of wanted you guys the readers to feel like the group, powerless, confused and have no idea who to trust and who not to :D Once they get their 'magical' weapons there will be a lot more fighting, killing...hurting and what not. As they do stuff for Chasmin. And more magical creatures will start to appear in greater numbers now that the snow storm is gone....What will be their magical weapons and will Kiera ever get out of bed?, and one character is changed forever...Chapter 8: A Face They Long Forgotten, of Unfortunate Fantasy is coming your way! :D

I LOVE ASHELIN AND TORN AS A COUPLE! BUAAHAHAHAHAA! :D ever sence the end of Jak 2...ah yes....Ashelin/Torn.... any ways...just to let you know cause, there will be more Ashelin/Torn goodness in the future, can't tell you how soon though X3


	8. The Face they Long Forgotten

**Chapter 8:** _A Face they Long Forgotten_

**_A/N::_** This chapter is where major changes happen frist they finally picked a side of the fight. And one of the characters changes forever (well for the rest of this story....). Hope you'll enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter, the chapters seam to grow longer...the further I get......humm.... :D It seams I lost the sence of time in my story...Arg! day 1 was like 7 chapters long...eheheh. There will be more nights and days promise, this all does not happen in one day XD. here is a pic of Jak that I ?oppicture&picture162529 description there. :D

Response to reviewers:  
**lady poison::** hee hee thank you much :D and yes the whole rug thing was just for a laugh, like a joke monster but dangerous none the less. heehehe I laughed a few times as well...like when I made Jak kick the rug down the frist time and it rolled down the stairs...I pictured it rolling up and hitting each step as it fell...:D I'm happy the rug was enjoyed heheehhe.-Chap7- um ehehe cause Samos is just like that, oh and Torns past will come when its the chapter just for Ashelin/Torn (more info in the chapter 9 A/N) oh and don't worry about mistakes lol I make them all the time. :D, **Toboe's pup::**lol!! XD well if were me in this situation I think I'd hide...well unless I got a sword to! and Yes riding a dragon (friendly) would be awesome!  
**Whiskers::** ehahahahahah, I'm amused :D Kiera's condition changes soon, couple of chapters away still from that. Will it take a turn for the worst or better...only time will tell, smiles. hides from Jak  
**Dark672::** Thank YOU! hug  
**Robin C::** lol! I hate grammar!! args and chews on a grammar book hee hee thanks for the review! Lunatic Pandora1:: Jak gets magic power but its not ice :D Ashelin does kick major butt! thanks for you comments! dances

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the group had decided to join sides with Chasmin they found it to be a good idea to go and tell her of this news. With no other additional information from Onin or Samos they went on their good judgment that they had done the right thing.

Of course the four who where picked to go were Torn, Ashelin, Jak and Daxter. They were now standing outside of the Ice castle looking up at it. Thought they already made the decision to help her, they were all still a little bit hesitant. Because the saying was running threw all of their minds 'Only fools rush in'.

But as Samos had mentioned they all felt that this war was going to start. It was the tension in the air, however the grounds were still, just like it was before a raid. If Chasmin was planning an attack on the other guy then it was more then likely he was doing the same thing. And the groups run in with anything 'dark' in the past had not been to pleasant.

The only comforting thought they had about this whole thing, was that they did not have to brake into her castle this time. The four of them walked over to where the draw bridge was and looked at the wood, giving it one last thought. They had to do this, right or wrong, they needed the weapons to help them fight against all this magical stuff. And Chasmin was sure to help them find some when she found out they where on her side.

Daxter looked up at the big wooden door and held his hand out, though he could not really knock on it saying they were speterated from the bridge with the moat, and the lovely chomping fish. Daxter knocked on the air and said out load. "Knock Knock."

As Daxter put his hand down the draw bridge started to lower, they all gave each other one last look as Jak started across the bridge followed by Torn and then Ashelin, who felt it was to soon to be back in the freezing castle.

They also did not have to walk far, for when they all steeped on the same spot they had appeared after leaving Chasmins Throne a blue light appeared around them. They disappeared from the bottom floor and were beamed up into The Ice Queens throne room, but as they were quick to notice she was not standing by the windows any more. She was sitting upon a newly constructed chair made of Ice with the skinny man Vector standing next to her.

The guards were now present in the room and Vector was flipping threw his book as he gazed up at the four people who had appeared in the snowy room. Queen Chasmin stood up from her chair and took a few feet towards the group.

"My I ask why you have come to see me?" She asked as gently as could be. Something seamed to change about her. Her face was a lot softer then it had been when they last seen her, it was as if someone close to her had died.

"We know, that your going to battle with the Dark King, we are here to join your side of the fight," Jak said and a smile grew on her face as she walked closer to them. Vector ran over to his queens side and bowed once before he looked at them.

"Why would you suddenly want to join our side?" Vector asked as he looked at all of them as if they were about to jump forward and stab Chasmin with a knife. "How do we not know you are spies from Tyon?!"

"We are not spies," Ashelin said annoyed.

"I understand, you fear that if your not on a side, you will be destroyed?" Chasmin asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, we don't have anything decent to defend our selves with, so we thought it would be best to join up with you," Daxter said, and Chasmin nodded as she brushed Vector away with her hand so he could stop poking around.

"In that case I can't thank you enough, King Tyon is inhuman, he's brutal and a monster," Chasmin said as she held up her hands and all the ice windows started to melt. They group had been so worried about coming to talk to her they had completely forgot to look up towards the sky. The ceiling started to melt away as well as the group could get a very good look.

The clouds were turning black spiraling out from the dark castle and it was casting a gloomy glow over Haven city. What ever was flying around the castle were flying now at a much greater and more of them were appearing.

"He sucks the life out of everything he touches, he must be killed," Chasmin said as she lowered her arms and turned back towards the group. "And with you guys by my side, he wont have a chance."

"Will try and help in any way we can," Torn said and Chasmin walked up to him. She nodded appreciating what he said.

"There must be some way I can reward you for your help," She said and then put her hand on her chin as she went into a thought. She did a half spin towards Vector and held up her hand. "Where are the four swords located? I don't remember exactly, it's been so long sence I've seen them."

"They are in the heart of Haven City my lady, where the hospital used to stand," Vector said and Ashelins ears lit up, she knew that the hospital had been a target. At least she know knew why it fell, but she clinched her hands into a fist. If Chasmin had caused it, there would be on way she could work on the same side as her.

"This war is going to be pretty tricky to win," Chasmin said as she walked down the line of the four of them and back again. "Its a war of chance, me and Tyon are praticly equal in power, whom ever sides gets the four swords men frist will officially win it, the four swords are extremely powerful, in magic and attack. But their full power cannot be fully unleased unless all four swords are pulled from the stones in which they rest."

"So who ever gets the swords frist wins...?" Torn asked and Chasmin turned towards him.

"Praticly, they will have the upper hand to a point. However Tyon holds something very vital that is stronger then the four swords. He has a crystal, called 'The Black Heart'. Its so powerful that if he wanted he could blow up the whole planet. However lucky for us, my mother broke it in half before he killed her and cursed me. But if he finds out how to put the two pieces together, we are doomed," Chasmin explained as she raised her hands above her head. Blue sparkles started to shot out of them as the sky started to move and Chasmin zoomed up on the Black castle. They had not moved at all but the sky did as if they were looking through a telescope.

Sitting on top of the Black castle was what appeared to be half of the Black Heart Crystal. It was spinning around slowly, Torn, Ashelin, Jak and Daxter all guessed that they Crystal was put there to put some kind of berrier around the castle. And they were not to wrong at that. She lowered her arms and they zoomed out away from the castle.

"If you want to help me, I need you to find the four swords men, if we don't get the upper hand and quickly, this battle will drag on for all enternity," Chasmin faced them one more time. "The swords are located in the heart of Haven City...The only way to kill magic, is with a magical weapon."

"Well we better get started on this then," Jak said as he was about to turn and leave when Chasmin put her hand up in the air again and Jak froze where he was standing.

"I've yet to give you my gift, for your help," Chasmin said kindly.

"But we have not done anything yet..." Ashelin reminded her but Chasmin waved her hand at Ashelin as if she was Vector.

"For agreeing to help me, I must give a gift to you," Chasmin said as she looked at her four new warriors and she knew exactly what she was going to give them. She lifted her hand slightly in the air and Daxter flew off Jaks shoulder.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Daxter asked as he floated over to Chasmins hands. However he was floating centimeters above them so she would not turn him to ice.

"The first gift I give, is for you Daxter, have you ever wondered what it would be like if you were to turn back into your former self?" Chasmin asked and Jak gasped just a little, Torn and Ashelin had never seen Daxter as his old former self, they had met him as an Ottsel and it was hard for them to imagine him as anything else.

"Well of course I have but I've grown used to the life of an Ottsel, and well with pants its not half bad," Daxter said as he patted his rump.

"There is no reason why you should have to grow used to it, I grant you the gift to return to whom you once were," Chasmin said as she moved her hands out from under Daxter but he remained floating in the air. Jak stood and waited, he had almost forgot what Daxter was like in his older form, but he knew for one thing, there would be no more riding on his shoulders.

Ashelin took notice that the same blue light that had went around Chasmin when she transformed the palace into her own castle, was now around Daxter. And just like before the light became to bright to look at they all had to turn away.

When the light dimmed they all looked up and were utterly shocked. Being and Ottsel had not stopped the ageing of Daxters old body. For being an Ottsel for six years and not getting a hair cut. Daxters red and blond hair was as long as his knees. He also had himself a beard and mustache growing on his face. But as Daxter turned around to face his stunned companions Jak had also noticed that Chasmin had fixed his teeth. (remember people Daxter had buck teeth...larrgee two front teeth, -they bugged me had to get rid of um!-)

And being as kind as she was Chasmin let Daxter keep his pants, but of course removing the Ottsel tail part. Daxter looked at his hands over and over and then of course at his hair. He then looked up and a huge grin blossomed on his face as the realization just hit him on what just happened.

"I'm ME!!" Daxter yelled, his voice had not changed at all from being an Ottsel. He threw his hands up in the air and ran towards Jak screaming happily. Daxter flung his arms around him and squeezed Jak tightly. Jak gasped for air as Daxter was dancing around in a circle still squeezing Jak.

"Dax....Dax need air!" Jak coughed and Daxter let go of Jak and was also happy to notice that he was taller then Torn and Jak. Daxter posed for them all to see his bare chest and long hair.

"This was...unexpected...." Ashelin said as she looked at Daxter. It was a complete shock to see him like this. Inside the little Ottsel Daxter, was this Daxter.

"Charming? Huh?" Daxter asked as he flexed his arms, but being an ottsel had a down side as well, he really did not get much of a work out that Jak got and he had no muscles at all. That did not put Daxters spirits down though.

"Yep, only a face a mother could love," Torn joked, Daxter was not bad looking. He was charming indeed but the beard made him look a lot older then he really was.

"Now its time for the four swords men to be found, Listen to me though, if you cannot pull one of the swords out of the stone, then come back to my palace and Vector here will teach you how to use and defend yourself from magic attacks, it will aid you greatly in the up coming battles," Chasmin said and with a smile as she was beaming with delight that her gift was much loved. As the four of them where huddled together once more the same blue slight wrapped around their bodies as they disappeared from Chasmins Throne room.

"Are you sure about this my Queen?" Vector asked and Chasmin looked over her shoulder at him as her room was starting to form back to it's former light so no heat could get in a touch Chasmins fair skin.

"Oh I'm positive Vector, this is going just how I want. And soon Tyon will be out of the way. I bet he's over there laughing, saying he got the last punch in or last major battle," Chasmin said as her angelic expression disappeared as she glared at the Black Castle before her ice window cut it out of sight.

"But to give those people so much power....?"

"As long as they do what I say, and get rid of Tyon why should you worry?" She asked her advisor as she walked over to her chair. Sitting down upon it. "Don't you think I've been suffering this curse long enough? Freezing on the inside... my bed is made of ice, everything has to be ice....he'll pay for what he did to me Vector!"

"But you do remember what y-"

"None sence, I'm suffering thats all you should worry about! Now get out of my sight and make your self useful, I want all the sword carries found, so find them!" Chasmin yelled and if anyone else was around to see it they would be quite surprised how angry she had gotten. However Victor was used to it and with a single bow and disappeared.

Chasmin sat back in her chair and looked down at her snow covered floor. She grabbed the arms of her chair so tightly that the ice broke and shattered.

"If Victor is right, the only way to reverse this curse...is with the Black Heart Crystal...."

The light faded away as the group found themselves back on the bottom floor of the castle and the drawbridge was lowering as if it knew they wanted to leave. Daxter was dancing around in a circle as the other three could not help but beam at how happy he was.

Daxter walked out onto the snow but stooped instantly as the cold shot threw his body. He may have a pair of pants but he did not have any shoes. Daxter yelped as he jumped backwards onto Jak. The impact from Daxter made Jak fall over and they both fell into the snow.

"Oh right," Daxter said as he got off Jak. "Forgot that I'm not two feet tall any more."

"Thanks Daxter," Jak said as he got back to his feet and Daxter started to shiver.

"This is not a good time to be back to normal," Daxter said as he started rubbing his arms abruptly.

"Why don't you wrap your locks around you, your hairs long enough," Jak pointed out and Daxter looked at his hair. It would not do him that much good saying he would still be walking on snow.

"Ha ha funny Jak," Daxter said sarcastically.

"I can give you a piggy back ride if you don't want to walk in the snow," Torn said and Daxter looked over at him. "Well sence you wont be hopping on shoulders any more."

"That would be weird..." Daxter complained.

"Fine walk in the snow," Torn said and Daxters eyes lit up thinking how far away the Naughty Ottsel was.

"On second thought, who cares if it's weird!" Daxter ran over and jumped on Torns back as Torn fell forwards slightly. Ashelin and Jak laughed lighty as Daxter got situated on Torns back wrapping his arms around Torns neck. "Oh ward silver!"

"Comments like that are going to get you kicked off," Torn said and Daxter was back to being in his happy mood.

"Are we going for the swords frist or back to base?" Ashelin asked to any one of the three guys.

"To the Naughty Ottsel," Jak said as he was in the lead. "So Daxter wont freeze to death. I don't think those swords are going to go any where."

"I agree with Jak!" Daxter called out.

"Of course you would," Ashelin said. "Wonder how Tess is going to react to this."

"Oh right....Almost forgot about her," Torn said and Daxter kept on smiling.

"She'll be swept away by my charms and good looks," Daxter said and Jak laughed once again.

"Well, she did fall in love with and Ottsel..."

"Hey don't make fun of Tess, she has excellent taste!" Daxter yelled to Jak as Ashelin had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Jak brought up a strong point, the woman did fall in love with Daxter as an animal. She might have a heart attack when she saw Daxter was now a person. She might move on to loving the butterfly.

When the Naughty Ottsel came into view Daxter jumped off Torns back and started running towards his bar. The three left looked at one another and then ran after Daxter. They were not going to miss this reunion for the world. Daxter opened the door and entered his Bar with Jak not far behind.

They all walked into the room as Daxter went over to stand by the fire. Tess looked up from behind the bar and so did Lucca. Samos mouth dropped opened as he was the only one in the room besides Jak who had seen Daxters other form (well so did Kiera but she's still out!).

"Where's the rat?" Lucca asked as Daxter narrowed his eyes as Tess was about to ask the same thing just with different words.

"Ottsel!" Daxter snapped at her. "And I'm right here!"

"DAXTER?!" Tess yelled as she almost fell over in a faint. "But...But-I....what?!"

"Before Daxter fell into the Dark Eco six years ago, thats how he looked, ugly as ever though I might add," Samos said and Daxter glared at Samos who was now about one third of Daxters height. Tess walked over to Daxter as she poked him in the stomach to see if he was real. After he passed her poking test Tess looked up at him and almost fainted again.

Daxter grabbed her before she hit the ground and pulled her back to her feet. Suddenly and out of the blue Tess flung her arms around Daxter and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Ashelin started laughing, it's not what they had expected but it was funny none the less.

Tess pulled away from Daxter as it was his turn almost to faint as she put her hand to her lips. She looked up at Daxter as he was now sawing back in forth still a little love struck from the kiss. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

"If you ever want me to kiss you again you need to get rid of that beard! It pricked my face!" Tess said again as Ashelin, Torn and Jak were really trying to hide their laugher now. Daxter snapped out of his daze and nodded his head, that was a typical Tess comment. However Daxter was not to found of the whole beard thing either. He then walked towards the back room so he could get in the bathroom, take a nice hot shower and shave. As he walked past Tess she turned and smacked his ass making him jump slightly. That was a first.

Lucca started to laugh now and Samos just snorted and turned to go in the back room as well to sit for a while with his daughter. Ashelin turned back around to face Torn and Jak as she stopped herself from laughing.

"Those two were meant for one another," She said as she rolled her shoulders back.

"You could say that again," Jak said. "We'll head out again once Daxter finishes, I'm going to check on Kiera."

"All right we are not going any where," Torn said as Jak walked off. Ashelin let out a sigh of happiness as she and Torn took a seat close to the fire. This day was not going as badly as she thought it was going to be. Torn put his hand down on the table and Ashelin took it into her own.

"You started to tell me something, last night before Samos came out," Ashelin said as she rubbed Torns hand gently. "I've been wondering all day what it was...?"

Torn went a little red in the face as he smiled. Ashelin had set her mind at rest last night when she talked to Jak. Now he wanted to do the same. Ashelin waited for his answer, as he gripped her hands tightly with the one she was rubbing. He leaned in close to her and put his other hand under her chin once again.

"I love you Ashelin," Torn said with out hesitation or a second thought, he leaned in closer and gently kissed her lips. Ashelin blushed deeply as Torn pulled away and leaned back in his chair. He had said all he needed to say and it felt like a heavy burden had finally lifted from his shoulders.

"Torn I....I don't know what to say..." Ashelin said as her insides fluttered. She had been so worked up about Jak for the past few days she had almost forgotten completely that she in fact had feelings for Torn as well.

"My fault," Torn said with a slight laugh and Ashelin could not help but to smile at him. For once in her life something was simple and so easy to understand. She stood up from where she was sitting and letting go of Torns hand she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat down on his lap. Torn was slightly taken back, but he had no complaints.

"Hummm, I think I liked the sound of that," Ashelin said as she put on her thinking face as she ran her fingers threw Torns hair. "Say it again."

"My fault....?" Torn asked joking with her and Ashelin shook her head no.

"I love you Ashelin..." Ashelin said and Torn smiled as she touched his nose with her own.

"I love you Ashelin," Torn repeated and Ashelin felt her insides go all fluttery again. She let out a deep breath as if she had just inhaled what Torn had said. It felt so nice to be loved.

"I do believe Torn, that I'm starting to fall in love with you," Ashelin said as her eyes glittered by the dancing flames as she leaned down and kissed him. Torn wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could. Tess giggled as she looked over at Ashelin and Torn, it was great to know, that even when the day looked hopeless, and the nights grew colder, that Haven city would never lose the most powerful emotion, love.

* * *

**_A/N:_** -squeals like a freaky fangirl- I'm such a sap for romance! (thats why I watch soap operas though more then less those shows piss me off cause they always brake up the good couples!! arg). If you knew me in person you would think I'm such a tomboy...well I am but I like my hair long and I suck at sports... lol. But I'm such a girlie girl when it comes to cute fuzzy animals and a good couple like Ashelin/Torn!! :D I had to put that ending scene in cause I was ackin' for some kissy kissy stuff! But that might be it for the next couple of chapters...cause we are getting back into fighting mode in chapter 9! The Dragon returns for another go at it with Jak and Daxter :D And then they got to kill some spiders and minks!...yep. Also 2 of the 4 sword wielders are also reviled! :D Stay tune for Unfortunate Fantasy Chapter 9: Battle Under the Stars!! 


	9. Battle Under the Stars

**Chapter 9:** _Battle Under the Stars_

**_A./n::_** I'm dropping in to say this, THIS story is going to **BE LONG!** I'm predicting that its going to be more then 20 chapters. Saying we are already on chapter nine and the war has not even started yet. Just the pre-battle plans. And it's going to be a couple more chapters tell all 4 sword wielders are found. Then we got to have the Ice Queen and the Dark King together (mid point of the story) in the same room (trust me you'll love that :D). And what happens after that....and if they ever get Haven city back to normal. Not to mention the griffins, wizards, minators, fairies, pixies and minks have not even come in yet!!! nor what the vines are and what they are doing...also the thing in the docks water....So yeah...hope you reviewers like long stories cause this one is going to be a doozzeeeyy :D My longest fanfic  
Oh in cause you were wondering, There is a MAJOR reason why I made Daxter a person again, and the reasons in this chapter :D

Responce to Reviews:  
**Lunatic Pandora1:** I like Jak/Ashelin as well, but my all time fav Jak game series couple is Ashelin/Torn. personally I like any Jak game series couples XD but we all have our favs ya know :D But I totally understand what you are saying!  
**MissEcoFreak the dark Ottsel:** lol I know what ya mean about Daxter. eheheh I love Daxter he's my fav, but argg it looked like he was going to bit him self with those big teeth of his lol. Horra for Daxter.  
**Toboe's pup:** I was considering him having the power to change back into an ottsel if he wanted, but I decided against it. So no he's just a person now.

All right for you people who are reading this story for the action...here it comes :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jak watched over Kiera sleeping, as she finally looked peaceful and not in pain. Samos had been in here for a while but when Daxter started to sing in the shower he excused himself from the back room. Kiera was still a little bit battered, her father was a sage and all but he was not a miracle worker. She still had her broken limbs and her deep gashes she had received when the house collapsed on top of her.

He was a little curious if Kiera was dreaming, and if she was, he wondered what it was about. Jak wanted her to wake up soon, Torn had gotten to talk to her even if it was brief Jak had wished it had been him instead. She was going to wake up however, Samos said it might take a few days, and when she did wake up Jak wanted to be here. He still needed to say he was sorry for what had happened. He still felt really bad, but he had not lost his cool sence then.

Jak was pushed out of his thoughts as the bathroom door came flying open and Daxter stepped out of the steamy room. Jak was quite surprised at what he saw. Daxters face was shaven and he was wearing a really nice shirt that looked like a kimono top, and a pair of pants that looked like Jaks. Daxter spun around slowly in a circle so Jak could see him, Daxter had not cut his hair at all but it was pulled back into a pony tale. He had three hair ties in his har, Daxter looked really nice. (I'm going to draw a picture of what Daxter looks like :D).

"Ahhhh to be able to reach the knobs in the shower was wonderful! To turn the water hotter at will, oohh the simple things I have missed," Daxter said as he reached his hand into the air and petted it as if he was really touching something.

"You look really nice Daxter, Kiera will be thrilled when she wakes up," Jak said as Daxter walked over to the bed and looked down at his sleeping friend. Daxter put his hand on Kieras not hurt foot and patted it lightly.

"I bet she'll faint as well," Daxter said as Jak got up from where he was sitting and the two of them walked out to be with everyone else. Jak was still trying to get used to Daxter being taller them him. It was odd but he was going to adjust, just as he had when Daxter had turned into an Ottsel. "Once I get some shoes I'll be ready to go!"

"Oh Daxter! Your so handsome," Tess called out as she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I know, huh?" Daxter responded and Jak rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure we have some boots around here somewhere that will fit you Daxter, let me go look," Tess said as she gave Daxter a peck on his newly shaven cheek as she went to go find the boots she had mentioned. Ashelin walked over to Jak and Daxter as they started commenting on Daxters new look.

Torn smiled at a distance, there was no reason why he would not be smiling. Samos disappeared again and Torn was finally really starting to understand the great dislike the two of them had for one another. He noticed it before but not as much as he was know that they were all stationed in the Naughty Ottsel.

Though it seamed nothing could brake Torns perfect mood, it did however brake when Lucca came walking over to him with her arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face. Torn groaned, why did she still have to be hanging around, Kiera was going to be just fine now, there was no need for her.

"Very close friend I assume?" Lucca said coldly looking at Ashelin and Torn did not have to ask what she was talking about.

"Very close, and what does it matter to you? It would do you good if you just minded your own business you know," Torn said and Lucca glared at him.

"You are my business," Lucca said harshly and Torn was trying not to get angry.

"I am not, what I do with my life now has nothing to do with you. I am finally happy why wont you just let me be happy for once?" Torn asked.

"Why do you have to be happy with her?" Lucca asked and Torn cringed slightly.

"Because I love her thats why Lucca, why would I want to be happy with anyone else?"

"You loved me," Lucca said and Torn cleared his throat trying to keep himself undercontrol.

"Many many moons ago, get over yourself, I have important things to do. So if you don't mind, back off," Torn said as mean as he could and then started to walk away from her once again. If she kept bugging him he was afraid that one of these days he was really going to yell at her.

Torn walked over and put his hands on Ashelins shoulders as Tess came back with some boots for Daxter. He thanked Tess as he sat down at the bar to put them on, Daxter was thrilled that they were the perfect size for him. He stood up, fully dressed and clean, ready to tackle anything.

"Swords here we come," Ashelin said, as she Torn, Jak and Daxter were getting ready to go out again. Tess walked them to the door and waved goodbye as they headed away from the Naughty Ottsel for the second time that day.

They all felt a little better as they saw the clouds were clearing out of the sky, all the clouds however, except the ones hanging over the Black Castle. And the clouds that were over their heads were thinner and they were changing color with the setting sun.

This day had seamed to go by so quickly, with the crazy day they had yesterday this one seamed less significant. The snow had melted slightly, which only meant Chasmin might call upon another storm saying she could not be in the sun. They were not quite looking forward to another blizzard.

The group reached the heart of Haven city faster then they expected. And they were not expecting it to look the way it did. The rubble of the hospital was gone, not a trace of wood in sight. But there was a small hill that of course was covered in snow.

On top of the hill was four different shaped stones, and in each of the stones there was a sword sticking out of it, the blades reflecting the light of the setting sun. They stood there looking at the swords for a few minutes not exactly sure what they were spouse to do now.

"I suppose we got to take them out of the stones now," Daxter said and they all started up the hill towards the stones. Each one of them stood next to a sword, and then reached out and touched the handles of the blades. They needed these swords in order to keep them self alive from all the magical creatures that were running around Haven city now.

The four of them tried to pull their swords out, but with each desperate attempt, they could not even get the swords to budge. Ashelin rubber her head and looked at the sword she was standing in front of. They might not be the chosen ones to wield these weapons.

"Lets try switching swords," Ashelin said, or they were simply pulling on the wrong ones. Daxter went to the one Jak frist had. He reached out his hands and grabbed the handle of the blade. Everyone stepped back as they saw the sword glow under Daxters fingers. And with out a bit of struggle Daxter pulled the sword from the stone and spun it around his fingers.

"Nice thinking Ashelin," Daxter said as a strange surge of power rushed threw Daxters body, it was friendly and welcoming power. As if it had belonged to him. Jak then moved towards the sword Daxter had original had and placed his hands on the handle of the blade.

Just like Daxter the sword started to glow in his hands and Jak pulled it out from the stone. He spun around with it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He twirled the sword around then stopped it and placed it on his shoulder.

Ashelin and Torn switched places and touched the sword handles, but to their dismay the swords did not glow in their hands. Ashelin let go of the sword and crossed her arms. Something seamed sort of odd by this whole thing.

"Well this sucks," Torn said as he looked over at Jak and Daxter.

"That has to be it..." Ashelin said as she snapped her fingers and the others gave her a slightly odd look.

"What does?" Daxter asked.

"She knew," Ashelin said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Hun, were lost," Torn commented and Ashelin turned towards him. Of course they did not see it, she had been around Chasmin longer then they had.

"She knew Daxter was a sword holder, that was no gift to us it was a gift for her by turning him to his old self! And she offered to teach 'the people who can't pull the swords' to learn magic. Do you guys get it, she knew all this stuff was going to happen before we even got here!" Ashelin said as she waved her arms around slightly.

"Okay, and if she did?" Daxter asked not really getting why Ashelin was freaking out.

"Why did she not tell us in the frist place! Chasmin's a liar and we can't trust her!" Ashelin said a bit angry that they were not seeing her point.

"Well me and Dax have to go back to talk to her any ways, we can ask her when we are there why she did not tell us," Jak said thinking Ashelin was over reacting just a little.

"And even if she did know Ashelin, we needed these weapons any ways, we need magic," Daxter said as he pointed to his sword.

"If it happens again we can just back out, its not like we signed a contract or anything Ashelin," Jak said. "But Daxter is right, with out Chasmin we would not have gotten these. And at least she offered to teach you magic."

"Oh never mind," Ashelin said frustrated. They did not understand, it seamed like they were starting to trust Chasmin. At least she would stay on the opposite side, she would keep a close eye on the Ice Queen, and the moment she slipped up it was over she was getting her friends out of there. And there was only one way she could do that. "I guess were going to be learning magic then Torn."

The three guys looked at one another, that was a sudden change of heart. But they did not fight with Ashelin on this, if she did not trust Chasmin then that was okay. They had just met the woman and had to pick sides between two powerful forces that seamed to be causing equal amounts of damage to their city.

"Then it looks like we are all going back to the castle," Torn said, not really looking forward to learning magic, but he was going to do anything he could to help out his friends in this situation.

However this time when they approached the draw bridge of the castle they did not even have to knock, the door opened as if it was waiting for them. And this time they were greeted at the door instead of being teleported up to Chasmins Throne room. Chasmin and Vector were waiting inside the palace for them as they crossed the wooden bridge.

"Welcome back, again," Chasmin said as the draw bridge started to rise as Daxter who was the last in line, entered the Castle. "I'm pleased to see the results you have brought."

"You knew we'd be back," Ashelin said coldly.

"Of course I did you offered me your help," Chasmin said and Ashelin narrowed her eyes. There was something she did not like at all about this woman.

"You said you would teach us magic?" Torn said putting an arm around Ashelins shoulder.

"Of course, and magic you shall learn. Vector here is top in his skills, he shall teach the two of you, though you'll have to stay in my castle for a couple of days, Mage's in training cannot leave the place of study," Chasmin said, this is what Ashelin wanted.

"Come with me," Vector said as he turned and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke before their eyes.

"Good luck!" Daxter called to Torn and Ashelin and with a blink of an eye the two of them were gone as well. Daxter then turned his attention towards Chasmin, Ashelin must have been seeing something that he did not, because she looked pretty decent to him. No one was perfect.

Chasmin turned towards Jak and Daxter as an orb appeared in her hands. It floated over to the two of them showing them a picture of what appeared to be the Black Castle. But lining up in a couple of rows were some strange creatures they had never seen before.

"Tyon is already building his frist line of attack, those are minks," Chasmin said as the orb disappeared.

"You want us to destroy them right?" Jak asked and Chasmin laughed lightly.

"Nothing gets past you Mar," She said and Daxter rubbed his forehead a little.

"They don't look to dangerous," Daxter commented and Chasmin smiled.

"My dear Daxter, the small fish out in my moat don't look to dangerous either. But here is the thing, when you have one of those fish alone, their bite may hurt but you can easily brush it away. However, imagine hundreds of them ripping at your flesh, there is no way you can brush them all away, and even if you managed to hit one off, the rest would have you in their bellies," Chasmin said as Daxter gulped slightly as he looked over at Jak. "Thats why minks are so dangerous, one Mink is nothing, but when you get a lot of them together, they are extremely dangerous."

"We got this covered right Dax?" Jak asked and Daxter then smiled bravely.

"Of course, will show those pip-squeaks whose boss!" Daxter said as he hit his chest with his fist.

"Get a good nights rest boys, they wont be around until tomorrow," Chasmin said, she turned around and the same blue light wrapped around her and she was gone. Daxter frowned, he totally forgot to ask Chasmin about Ashelins worries but Jak, who had thought good things about Chasmin earlyer had a change of heart as well,he now had a feeling that he knew why Ashelin had been upset. Chasmin had just showed them what was going to happen tomorrow. She had to have known that Daxter would be one of the sword wielders.

He however did not want to bring this up to Daxter at the moment. Daxter was already worried about the little fight they were going to have to get into tomorrow morning and he did not want to add to his bundle of worries.

The two guys left the castle and started their walk back to the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter was swinging his sword around the air as if he had been doing it all his life. Jak also felt the same kind of power when he held his sword, it was as if they had these skills all along.

"Ha!" Daxter cried as he stopped one of his attacks in mid air and did a pose. Jak tapped him on the head with his sword letting him know that pose was pretty lame looking and he needed to figure out a new one.

However when Daxter yelled his battle cry, someone else besides Jak had heard it. Someone who was not exactly trilled with neither Jak or Daxter. There was a loud thump behind the two guys as they turned around and Daxter dropped his sword as a familiar purple dragon was now standing in front of them.

"You again!" The Dragon roared as he walked towards them. "Where's that Ottsel...I heard him..."

"Right here lizard!" Daxter yelled picking up his sword and pointing it at the Dragon. "Your days are number, see now I have a sword and your going to die!"

The Dragon turned sharply swinging his tail at the two guys. Daxter fell back towards the ground and the dragons tail went over his head. Jak jumped over it and gripped his sword tightly with both hands as the Dragon was now running towards them as fast as he could go.

He moved his head quickly as he hit Jak with his nose, Jak flipped backwards into the snow as the dragon turned towards Daxter who he was more pissed off at. He slashed at Daxter with his front claw as Daxter jumped out of the way to avoid being cut in half. Jak got off his feet and ran towards the dragon, he moved his arms in front of him as his sword went slashing threw the air cutting the leg of the Dragon.

The Dragon let out a roar as its blood started running down his leg, the Dragon lifted his hurt leg in the air and sent it falling to the ground over Jaks head. Jak jumped to the side as the Dragons foot hitting the ground caused the ground to shake slightly. Jak then ran over to Daxter as the two of them stood together as the dragon moved away from them slightly.

However the dragon was not retreating, it bent it's head down low and opened it's mouth as another fire ball was starting to from. Daxter whimpered slightly as Jak grabbed his arm to single him to start running. The Dragon shot out it's flame as the two of them ran down the street. Daxter then looked down at his sword, they could not keep running from this over sized lizard.

Daxter Turned around sliding to a stop as he took another pose this time. Jak slid to a stop as well as he had lost sight of Daxter. Jak looked at his best friend, the new kind of pose Daxter had taken, it looked as if he was defending himself from an attack.

"DAXTER!" Jak yelled as the fireball smashed into Daxter. Jak had almost been to afraid to watch the scene but he watched and to his surprise, the fire was reflected off Daxters sword and went shooting up in the air. After the fire was gone Daxter fell over into the snow. The Dragon let out another angry noise as Jak helped him back up to his feet.

"These things are better then I thought!" Daxter commented but they stopped their chit chat as the dragon came running towards them again. Jak and Daxter separated as the Dragon stopped running and faced Daxter. He went running after him as Daxter jumped into the air. The dragon with quick thinking threw his head into the air as quickly as he could hitting Daxter in mid jump. Daxter went flying towards the Dragons back as the dragon then hit Daxter with his tail.

Jak watched as Daxter smashed into the side of a building and fell face first into the snow. Jak was about to run over and help him but the Dragon stepped down in front of him blocking his way. The Dragon chomped at Jak making him have to roll out of the way to avoid the attack. The Dragon stomped on the he ground again as Jak flipped back to his feet.

As Jak swung his sword again something in the dragon changed, he was starting to move a lot faster then before. Each one of Jaks attacks kept missing as the dragon dogged each attack quickly and skillfully. The Dragon then retaliated hitting Jak as hard as he could with his front foot. Jak went flying back wards in the air as he landed hard in the snow.

The Dragon sprinted towards Jak and lifted his foot up one more time bringing it down upon Jak. Jak put his sword on top of his stomach with the blade facing skyward. And as the dragon brought his foot down at such a speed the sword went straight threw his foot. A Roar of pain shot of his mouth but that did not stop him from trapping Jak under his foot.

Jak looked up at the dragon threw it's massive claws and felt it's blood dripping on him as the two of them staid where they were the Dragon just looking down at Jak debating weather or not he should make this person lunch. The Dragon leaned his head down and licked his foot where the sword was poking threw to clear off some of the blood and then gave Jak an angry look.

Opening it's mouth as if it was going to say something, but before it could get the words out the dragon let out a loud screamed and Jak cringed slightly saying the dragon was right near his head. The Dragon lifted it's head and foot up as it turned to look at Daxter who had shoved his own sword into the dragons tail pinning it to the ground.

However when the Dragon had lifted its foot off of Jak, Jaks sword was still stuck in it and Jak was still holding onto his sword. Jak smiled at Daxter for his quick thinking but the Dragon was not pleased as well as he looked at Jak dangling from his foot. He moved his foot over his mouth and opened it up.

Daxters eyes widened as Jaks sword finally came lose but over the Dragons mouth. Jak disappeared and the dragon shut his mouth and Daxter gasped as he ran over to one of the dragons back legs and started beating on it like crazy.

"You better not eat Jak you big ugly lizard! Spit him back out right now!" Daxter yelled over and over again but then he turned and looked at the lizard whom it seamed was fighting to keep his mouth shut. But then the Dragon stopped moving around and opened his mouth. Jak was sitting on the button of the Dragons mouth with his sword pinned right up against the roof of the Dragons mouth.

"Now try and chop me Dragon, if you do this sword will go to your brain!" Jak called out and Daxter smiled as he ran over to the front of the Dragon.

"And if you move that sword I'll chop down on you killing you as well," The Dragon said with much difficulty with Jak in his mouth. Jak moved around slightly trying to avoid the Dragons tongue when he was talking. Daxter raised his eye brows slightly thinking about this lovely situation.

"Either way your both going to lose..." Daxter said as he thought about what Jak and the dragon had said. "....well, look at the stars they sure are pretty?" He said mainly trying to make a distraction, little did he know that he was doing much more then that.

"Daxter what are you talking about?" Jak asked but the dragon looked towards the sky.

"They are very pretty," He said.

"Maybe we could talk about this....how about you let...Jak go and...we can ...talk?" Daxter asked as the dragon turned it's head quickly and looked down at Daxter as smoke came out of his nose. "Neither one of you will have to die..."

The Dragon then took it's tongue and as hard as he could hit Jak with it and it sent him flying towards the ground where Daxter extended his arms and caught Jak before he hit the snow. The dragon then spat Jaks sword out of his mouth and looked down at the two of them.

Daxter put Jak down as he wiped off the dragon slobber he had gotten off of Jak. Jak picked up his sword and looked at the dragon as it had now taken a seat on the ground and was waiting for Daxter to start his 'talk.'

"I'm Daxter, whats your name?" Daxter asked stupidly, not really knowing what to say to a dragon, the dragon then rested it's head down on it's front legs as if it as tired.

"Zuklirtamakcha," The Dragon said and Daxter looked over at Jak.

"Say what?"

"Just call me Zuk," The Dragon said more quietly as he looked towards the stars. "It's been a long time sence I've seen them."

"How come?" Daxter asked as he walked towards the Dragon and Jak wished he would stay his distance just incase this dragon wanted another go at it.

"Either there is a dark cloud looming over our heads or snow, it never ends," The Dragon said as Daxter reached out and touched the Dragon. Jak took a couple of steps towards the both of them he was still extremely worried that Daxter might be in some kind of danger. "I thought you were an Ottsel?"

"I was, The Ice Queen turned me back into my normal form," Daxter said and the Dragon grunted.

"You work for Chasmin?"

"Well not really, she's helping us out and we are helping her, trying to protect our city," Daxter said as he jumped up and sat down on the Dragons leg. Jak was about to protest but the dragon did not seam to want to harm Daxter any more. "What are you doing around here?"

"Tyon the Dark King kicked me out, saying I was to weak, I have no where else to go," The dragon said as a hint of sadness started to rise in his voice.

"You know I used to always feel like that, everyone made fun of me, definitely when I became an Ottsel," Daxter said as he looked over at Jak. "If it was not for my buddy Jak over there, I dunno what I would have done, Jak is the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for."

"Dax..." Jak said.

"No I mean it, maybe you just need a good friend Zuk," Daxter said as the dragon looked over at him. "I could be your friend! I mean who knows what its like to be an animal but me!"

Jak rubbed his head and smiled, Daxter meant a lot to him as well. And he was kind of happy to see that Daxter had befriended the dragon instead of killing it. Zuk was powerful and they never knew when they were going to need his help. Daxter then jumped off of Zuks arm and went to remove his sword from his tail. Zuk Thanked him as Daxter laid down in the snow next to Zuk and they watched as the stars in the sky until the clouds came again and covered them up.

* * *

**_A/N::_** there was fighting but no killing lol. When I was originally planning this story I could not bring myself to make Jak and Daxter kill Zuk. So he lives! And they have a new friend, and he will be helpful Zuk will be around a lot deafeningly when they fight the other 3 dragons...whom are not nearly as nice as Zuk. You also get to learn more about Zuks past and his time with the Dark King Tyon :D Also Ashelin and Torn will be absent from the next chapter or 2. But don't worry they get a chapter all to themselves, but after that chapter it will be another 2 before they finally get back in the story with the others.  
The vines growing under their feet have laid undisturbed, but what happens if one is damaged? A tragadie hits and they need a miracle to get out of this one, the next chapter of Unfortunate Fantasy Chapter 10: The Thing about Butterflies. 


	10. The Thing about Butterflies

**Chapter 10:** The Thing about Butterflies

**_A/N::_** I was debating forever and a day if I should have everything thats going to happen, happen in this next chapter. cause 2 Major things happen almost at once. I've thought about it practically all last night and got hardly any typing done (lol). But I came to the conclusion that it had to be now or never, it would not fit anywhere else. A lot of stuff is going to happen, and it needs to happen (or the story will go from good to lame...)! I DON'T pull this stuff out of my butt when I write I said it before I'll say it again everything is planned. I was thinking of splitting this chapter in 2 but then they'd be to short....but these two events that happen are going to SHAPE the outcome of the story .And you wont see the effects of what happened until after the midpoint of the story! This chapter is packed with Drama (no mushy stuff). But I plan on posting chapter 11 right after 10 so you wont have a cliffhanger.

Response to Reviews:  
**Quick-demon:** Thank you!...oh the main reason why I kept Daxter's hair long is because when I was drawing him down on my paper he looked to much like Jak when it was short. (it was probably just my drawing lol) but I just let him keep it so he's have a little difference then the other characters. (and I fancy long hair guys eheh). And one reason why I made Torn a softy early off cause I did not want people to think he is an ass later on, so instead of thinking he's a jerk try and make it even its self out. LOL! about the sap...I'm trying to keep it at bay, but there wont be much of it any more, because after the fight with the Minks the war is officially on and they don't have time to sap around. (you now but maybe a peck once in a while but we wont have repeats of the Ashelin/Torn thing not even when Kiera comes around). -dances for a moment- I have been praying ever sence I started this story that I got all the fantasy stuff around with out making the story sound really stupid. whoa and I'm happy my intro is decent also (I have a hard time getting the frist few pages down XD). Hum I was wondering what the difference between Jaks and Jak's was...I know the difference between It's and its (thought I screw that up to). Whats a beta reader? cause I'll go get it asap! Epp and it's okay read the story when ever you feel like reading! :D no rush, It just makes me fuzzy inside knowing that at least someone is reading it lol. Thanks again mucho and good luck with your stories as well!  
**Whiskers:** LOL you know it would be funny if Samos was one, actually I never thought of it. Cause I have something more in store for Samos. ehehehehe any who, can't tell you the other two people it's a happy surprise. But in chapter 12 they get a new swords-person :D **Toboe's pup:** Zuk will be in the story a lot mainly as a mode of transportation and when they need him he does help them fight like you shall see in the two chapters I'm posting. weeep!  
------------------------

Hours after the fight with Zuk ended, Jak and Daxter headed back towards the naughty Ottsel to get a good night sleep. They parted ways with Zuk as he said he wanted to go hunt something to eat. Jak said as long as Zuk did not kill anybody the it would be all right, and the dragon disappeared into the night as a very light snow started to fall again.

Upon reaching the Naughty Ottsel, Samos and Lucca were already sleeping on the floor by the fire. Tess was quietly walking around cleaning up some stuff and wiping off the tables. She had tossed some more wood into the fire when Jak and Daxter came back.

Tess quietly walked over and gave Daxter a hug as she put her finger to her lips warning them not to say anything. She then lead them over to where she had set up some pillows and blankets for the two guys to sleep as well. Jak quietly thanked Tess as the two guys put their swords on a table that was closet to them and laid down on the floor.

"I'm going to make sure Kiera is warm, and then I'll be back," Tess said as quietly as she could to Daxter and he nodded as she walked off towards the back room. Daxter put his hands behind his head as he looked towards the ceiling.

"Thanks Jak," Daxter whispered and Jak looked over at him.

"For what?"

"For being my friend," Daxter said and then he rolled over on his side his back facing Jak.

"Your welcome, and thank you to, good night Daxter," Jak said as he pulled his blanket over his head and closed his eyes.

Tess came back in the room and laid down next to Daxter. It was kind of weird still adjusting to him being a person and not an Ottsel. But it seamed just right when Daxter put his arm around her and the two of them fell asleep peacefully.

Morning came to soon as Samos was the first one up instantly he started walking around hitting his staff on the ground to wake the rest of the heartily crew up. Tess groaned as she took her pillow and put it over her head. Daxter yawned and stretched his arms up in the air as he gave Tess a gentle rub on the back as he stood up.

The blankets fell off him and landed on Tess making her now looking like a pile of blankets instead of a half asleep women. Yawning once again Daxter stepped over Jak who was grumbling about Samos still hitting the ground trying to get the rest of them up to their feet. Daxter walked behind the bar counter, trying to think of what they should have for breakfast. He then reached down and pulled out a crystal mug and looked at his reflection.

"Good morning handsome," Daxter said as he smiled at his reflection and put the cup down on the table. Lucca was the next one up on her feet as she found a seat at the counter as Daxter poured her a glass of milk as he had just turned off the coffee pot.

Lucca took a drink of her milk as she tried patting her hair down so it would not look to wild. Jak was the next one to get up. He rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the bar and took a seat next to Lucca. Daxter then poured him a glass of milk as well as he opened a small door behind the counter and entered the kitchen.

He walked over to the refrigerator as he looked inside to figure out what would be the best thing to feed everyone. He pulled out a carton of eggs and placed it down by the stove, why not. Tess had finally gotten up when she smelled Daxters cooking. One thing he knew how to do extremely well, was to serve up a good meal.

And finally with everyone up Samos stopped his annoying tapping on the floor and went to take a seat at one of the tables. He was thinking about going back to Onin and Pecker he had to inform them on what choice of action they all had agreed upon. And thats when he finally noticed that Torn and Ashelin were no where in sight.

When Daxter came out with everyone's breakfast Samos walked over to the counter. He was hoping nothing bad had happened to the two of them as he looked up at Daxter. It was quite odd looking up at him, and Samos though that pony tail he had was just ridicules.

"Where did Ashelin and Torn go?" Samos had asked and Tess's ears perked up, she did not even notice that they had not come back last night. As Daxter went back in the kitchen to get more food Jak was the one who was going to answer his question.

"Sence they could not pick up a sword, in the heart of Haven City, they went to learn magic at Chasmins castle, they should be back in a couple of days," Jak informed them as Daxter came back and put some food in front of him and then gave a plate to Tess who thanked him with a kiss to the cheek.

Samos was quite for a moment then he turned and started for the door. "I'm going to see Onin, I'll be back soon." Daxter looked up as Samos left and turned towards Jak, there was something unsettle about the way he had just acted.

Just as a reaction Daxter walked into the back room and turned on the lights and took a seat next to Kiera. Had something in her condition changed, was that why Samos suddenly went blank on them? Daxter took Kieras hand in his, the frist time in over six years hand he held her hand in his. A strange feeling set in Daxters stomach as he looked at her sleep.

Daxters head snapped to the side as Kiera squeezed his hand tightly. A sweat started to brake out on her face as she moved her head from side to side as if she was having some kind of nightmare. Her bottom lip started to quiver, and her body twitched.

"Kiera! Kiera!" Daxter yelled as he got up from his seat and put his other hand on her forehead. She was burning up. "Tess! Lucca! JAK!"

Lucca was the frist to come in the room and did not even ask as she ran to Kieras side. She turned to Tess and Jak who entered the room, and before they could start to panic Lucca rolled up her sleeves and took Kieras other arm.

"Tess bring me a rag and cold water, hurry! Jak gather some pillows we need to prop her up!" Lucca ordered and they went off to bring Lucca the things she asked for. Lucca looked around, this was no hospital and the supplies she needed were not in this bar. Torn had a med kit, what had he done with it? Lucca looked around the bed area but with no such luck of finding anything.

"What do you want me to do?" Daxter asked and Lucca looked at him.

"Nothing, just keep on holding her hand!"

Jak came back first handing Lucca some pillows and blankets. Lucca took the first pillow, gently lifting Kiera up she put the pillow under her. Tess came in with the cold water and handed a wet rag to Lucca as she put it on Kiera's forehead.

"Whats going on! I though Samos helped her?" Jak asked.

"She's not breathing," Lucca said after a moment as she had put her hand in the middle of Kiera's chest. "No air is getting to her lungs."

"What?!" Daxter asked. A million things ran threw his mind trying to think what could possibly be keeping Kiera from breathing. Lucca dipped the rag in the water once again as Tess put her hands to her mouth as she watched Kiera's desperate attempts to take in some air.

Jak pushed passed Lucca and bent down next to Kiera. He was trying not to freak out, there had to be some way to get her to breath, but with out a cause why, it was going to be difficult. And then somthing hit him, a feeling that was so familar, but he could not place it.

"Clam down Kiera, just one deep breath, inhale, come on," Jak said as he rubbed his hand against her cheek slowly. "Breath, breath for me."

Daxter relaxed as Kiera inhaled and exhaled slowly and her grip on his hand faded. Jak fell over backwards on the floor as Lucca placed the rag back on her forehead. Tess turned around and hit her head on the dresser, they had all been so scared.

Putting Kieras hand down slowly Daxter walked over to the door and kicked it with all his might. The door slammed shut as he turned around showing everyone how angry he was. Jak got back to his feet just as Daxter grabbed a handful of his hair on his head and tugged at it slightly. Tess turned and looked at Daxter and she knew he was about to cry.

"Why is this happening? Samos just left a moment before! She could have died!" Daxter said as he dropped down on the floor and let a few tears slip down his eyes and Tess ran over to him.

"Daxter whats the matter? She's going to be okay now!" Tess said soothingly as she pulled Daxter into a hug and Daxter got choked up in words as he just hit the ground with his fist.

"Didn't you feel it?" Daxter asked as he looked up at Jak. "Did you not feel it?"

"I did," Jak said as Tess was counting to say softly 'it's going to be okay' as she rubbed Daxters back.

"What did you feel?" Lucca asked.

"It was magic, someone deliberately tried to kill Kiera," Jak said finally finding a place for that evil feeling he had gotten, and Lucca then suddenly realized why Jak had pushed her out of the way. This was news to Tess as she stopped her soothing words as she pushed away from Daxter a little to look at his face. Thats why he had flipped out.

"Who would do that? Who even knows she's here besides us?" Tess asked and thats another reason why she figured Daxter had exploded into his fit.

"Daxter come on," Jak said as he walked towards the door.

"What?" Daxter asked.

"We have a mission to do remember?" Jak said "Get up lets go."

"Are you crazy! Whats your problem Kiera was almost murdered!"

"Daxter do you trust me or not?" Jak said getting a little angry himself.

"Jak I-"

"Do you Trust me or not? Get your ass up and lets get moving," Jak said and with out another word Jak disappeared out of the room. Daxter let his head hit on Tess's shoulder and sit there for a moment before he pushed himself up back to his feet. He walked out of the room and over towards Jak who was putting his shoes on.

"Jak whats going on! Tell me!" Daxter said loudly as he, against his better judgment went to slip on his boots as well.

"One of those assholes did it!" Jak yelled for the frist time his anger towards Daxter. He was tired of being questioned. He was tried of what had happened to Haven city, and who ever had done this to Kiera was going to pay dearly. Jak Grabbed his sword and threw Daxters at him as they started for the door of the bar. Daxter hesitated for a moment seeing Jaks rage, but he followed him out the door none the less and into the snow.

"You mean either Chasmin, or Tyon," Daxter asked and Jak looked at the Black castle then turned and looked at the Ice castle.

"Yes who else!"

"Why would Chasmin try and kill Kiera?" Daxter asked as Jak was trying to figure out a way they were going to get to the black castle.

"Who knows, but Ashelin was right, Chasmin is a liar. She can see the future Daxter! Or did you not notice that, she knew those things were going to be lining up today to leave that fucking castle! Thats why she turned you back, she knew you could pull out one of the swords," Jak said and then he looked back up at the black castle. "But then it could just as well have been him, if Chasmin can do all those fancy tricks with her magic, why not him as well. We've never met him."

"Jak you got to cool down a little," Daxter said and Jak turned towards him sharply. If looks could kill then Daxter would have been dead right now. "Just because she could see the future does not mean she did it."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not!" Daxter yelled getting just as angry as Jak was. "So what if she can see the future, no one asked her if she could. All I'm saying is we agreed to help her! Why would she kill Kiera it does not seem logical."

"Nothing that has been going on lately is logical but its still going on! Dragons, moving rugs, magic! And what are these damn vines!" Jak yelled as one part of the vine was not covered in snow. Jak drew his sword up and then slashed it across the vine. Daxter then turned sharply and covered his face as blood went splashing out of the vine and towards him.

The anger between the two friends faded away just as quickly as it had come. The vine moved violently as if it was in pain but it was still pumping the blood and it was spilling all over the white snow. Daxter wiped off his shirt the best as he could as the vine was still spitting up blood.

Then they turned towards the door of the Naughty Ottsel as the door came open and Tess walked out. With her was the butterfly. Tess followed the butterfly over to the guys as she looked disgusted down at the bloody mess that was now in front of her bar. The butterfly started to dance in the air as its dust drifted off its wings and landed on the wound of the vine. Then all around the three of them butterflies started dancing over their heads as more then the vine was being covered in their dust.

Daxter shook out his hair out as the vine was now completely back to normal. Tess reached out her hand towards her butterfly, it was about to land down on her hand when one of the other butterflies hit it out of the air. Tess let out a little scream as more butterflies started to attack hers.

Jak and Daxter started waving their hands in the air trying to get the butterflies away from them.

"Their different colors!" Jak said loudly and Daxter then took quick notice to that as well. The butterflies had originally been red when it was raining. But when the snow came they turned blue, however the one that had went with Tess never had been out in the snow until now, never changing its color.

"Stop it!" Tess screamed as the blue butterflies continued to attack her red one. "Leave her alone!"

However as most people know, the butterflies did not understand what Tess was saying and went on attacking it. Tess then started swinging her arms threw the air as well, hitting every blue butterfly that she could possibly hit. But this only made the butterflies more violent. While most were still attacking the red butterfly the others started hitting Tess as well.

Daxter gripped his sword and swung it down threw the air chopping a few butterflies in half. It was one thing to attack the red bug, but when they started getting violent towards Tess thats where he had to step in. Daxter swung again and more butterflies fell to the ground dead.

The ground under their feet started to move, but it was not an earthquake this time, it was the vines moving. The butterflies gave life to the vines, and the vines gave life to the butterflies. They had the same feelings towards the butterflies as Daxter had towards Tess. Jak fell down on the ground towards the door of the Naughty Ottsel as Tess was still being bombarded with butterflies. The air was so full of them he had lost sight of Daxter in all this commotion.

Jak got to his feet as he watched the butterflies all move in the same motion, they were all starting to spiral around. The dust was dropping more quickly and the vines were getting more violent. Jak had to help Daxter and Tess. He started to run towards the wall of butterflies when a vine shot up from the ground causing him to trip and fall.

To Jaks utmost horror he heard Daxter scream and he got to his feet and watched the butterflies start to flutter up in the air. They started to spread out and fly off towards the city. Jak ran over to the snow that was covered in butterfly dust but all he saw was Tess who was laying out in the snow.

"Tess," Jak said as he put a hand on her back. She was breathing but not moving. Jak then looked around frantically for Daxter. Why is it that something always bad happened to the people he cared about most. And if he did not feel guilty enough, he thought about the fight they had before the butterfly attack.

Jak ran over to the side of the docks and he looked over the edge. The water had receded about ten feet sence this whole ordeal started. Like someone was draining the water, but there was a thick layer of ice over it as well. But thats not what Jak was looking at, it was Daxter laying down on the ice, with all those butterflies it must have clouded his vision and he fell off the edge.

"Daxter!" Jak called out as he tossed his sword to the side. Jak was about to jump over the side to go down to him when he felt something grab his shirt and pull him away from the edge.

"Your going to kill your self fool!" At first Jak and thought it was Tess, but as he turned around, another shock hit him as Zuk was standing there and pulling his wings back towards his sides.

"Daxters down there!" Jak said and started running off towards the side again but Zuk grabbed him one more time.

"I swear your kind is the stupidest to exist!" Zuk roared at Jak. "And what happens if you jump down there and brake the ice? Then you and Daxter would both be dead, I saw the butterfly swarm so I came this way to see who had disturbed them. I should have figured it was you two."

"I don't care! Daxter could be hurt I have to help him!" Jak yelled and Zuk shot smoke out his noes at Jak.

"And when you get down there, how are you going to get back up?" Zuk said as he then bit down on Jaks shirt and tossed him in the air. Jak landed on Zuks back as Zuk extend his wings out and jumped into the air. "You can't fly fool!"

Zuk dropped down to the Icy lake below, but before he touched the Ice Jak jumped off him and ran over to Daxter. Jak picked Daxters head up and laid it on his lap as he patted Daxters face. When he got no movement out of Daxter, Jak put his head down so his forehead touched Daxters and exploded into tears.

The Dragon looked up at the top of the Docks, this had been quite a drop to fall from. And then he looked at the ice he was standing on. He felt the water move under his feet, the thing that was living under there was moving. Zuk turned back towards Jak, they had to get off this ice before what ever it was broke through.

"Move it or lose it!" Zuk yelled at Jak. "Cry when we are on safe grounds!"

"No where is safe!" Jak yelled back and Zuk, being a dragon Zuk had little to no paicents and he did not feel like dealing with Jak at this moment. He leaned over and grabbed Jak again throwing him back into the air and onto him. Zuk however picked Daxter up more gently so not to hurt him any more then he was. Jumping back into the air, the Dragon took flight just as the water creature hit the ice were they were standing.

The ice cracked slightly, but seeing that they left the monster relaxed a little and went back to the depths, watching and waiting. Zuk landed on the snow covered vines as he put Daxter down gently and shook Jak off of him. Jak got up from the snow and went back over to Daxter. Zuk turned his head away as Jak dropped down to his knees once again.

"Daxter...Daxter it's on wake up..." Jak said as he shook Daxter lightly.

Tess started to move from where she lay in the snow. She coughed once as she got to her knees. The extra dust falling off her and onto the ground as she looked in front of her. The red butterfly she had became friends with was laying dead and smashed into the snow. A weird feeling came to Tess's throat as she turned away from the sight towards Zuk, Jak and Daxter. She was in such a state of shock that she really did not even notice that Zuk was a dragon.

"He's dead Jak," Zuk said what Jak feared the most. Jak got to his feet and looked at the Dragon.

"NO! Daxter can't be dead!" Jak felt like screaming again as he got to his feet and stood defensively in front of Daxter as if Zuk was the one who killed him.

"I understand that you two were friends, but a fact is a fact, Daxter is dead," Zuk said as he started backing away from Jak. He did not have a hard time understanding that Daxter was dead, he just could not except it. They had fought in the past and only knew either other for less then a day. But the strange little ottsel person had greatly affect Zuk.

"No no no!" Jak screamed as he fell into the snow as Tess finally reached Jak and Daxter. She fell down next to Jak as she looked at Daxter. His skin was now so pale and as she reached out to touch him, he was as could as the snow.

As clear as day Tess heard Jak and Zuks voice ringing in her ears. Daxters dead, Daxters dead, Daxters dead. She fell over on Daxters unmoving chest as she felt her insides go numb. As she lay there she thought about everything she and Daxter had shared. Then she thought about this morning, how much Daxter cared for his friends, the worry in his eyes when Kiera had almost been killed. If any one had to die, why did it have to be Daxter? The most caring person she knew.

"NO!" Tess screamed, and her scream rang higher and louder then Jaks. Her scream sent a vibe down threw the moving vines and down to the monster living in the water. Her scream was so loud it made the spirits of the afterward quake. And even where Ashelin and Torn were sitting in a room lighted by candles, they turned their heads as they heard Tess's heart braking scream.

* * *

**_A/N:::_** I almost cried writing that last part. Heh, don't kill me just yet XD if you kill me you'll never know how the story ends! -brushes off shirt- Ahem, okay! also don't kill me for making Jak so angry, lets not forget he's half pumped full of dark eco! I was not intending for Daxter to die right after him and Jaks fight (saying Kiera was almost killed right after her and Jaks fight...). Its just I needed to because I needed that reason for Jak to hit the vine. Any ways I'm posting Chapter 11 right now!!! -hides- stick around for chapter 11: The gift from the Red winged Butterfly is coming your way! 


	11. The Gift from the RedWinged Butterfly

**Chapter 11:** _The Gift from the Red Winged Butterfly_

**_A/N:_** I bet you are all going to skip over this little segment and get on with the story lol. The characters seam to cry a lot. The Sap/romance is fading away but there will always be the drama hanging around cause I can't just write a full on action story I run out of ways for them to fight XD. Oh the Romance will be absent for a long time, but I'm still building friendships so there will be sappy friendship moments but thats it lol. A lot more people are going to die and they are not going to get gifts, BECAUSE there are tears in war. The characters will get mad and fight because they are lost and confused. And for the people who hate Tess, sorry but she's going to be around a hell of a lot more....okay I'll shut up!  
--------------------------

Tess was sobbing uncontrollably on Daxter as a light snow started to fall once again. Tess scream had also caused Lucca to come running out of the Naughty Ottsel. She held her breath as she looked from Zuk, to Daxter, to Jak and then Tess. Lucca walked over to Tess and sat down in the snow, she did not even need to be told that Daxter was dead.

"It's not fair, it's not fair!" Tess cried and Jak felt the same way. It seamed their last conversations with Daxter were really not that good. Defiantly Jak.

"Stuff like thins happens every day...." Lucca said, which was no comfort for the two grieves at all.

"Why to Daxter?! They should have killed me!" Tess cried as she lifted her head from Daxters chest. "It was my butterfly those other ones did not like! I attacked them first! Why did they not kill me?!"

"I was the one who called them out Tess....I made the vine bleed..." Jak said as Tess and his tears were starting to freeze to their face.

"No one is to blame," Lucca said more gently then her last comment. "We could go on for years whose fault it was that Daxter was killed...but he is dead, and there is no way we can reverse that...."

"Oh Daxter...." Tess said as she brushed some snow off his face.

"Come in side you guys will freeze out here," Lucca said as she went to put her hand on Tess but Tess smacked her away.

"Then I'll die, at least I'll be back with Daxter...." Tess said as she closed her eyes as the tears kept streaming down her face. "I'll stay here forever!"

Lucca turned away and sighed heavily, she had to do something. Jak and Tess could not die like this. She was about to get to her feet when something on Tess's back caught her eye. Along with her shirt being a hulter top, there were slash marks long her shirt. But thats not what was interesting, something was starting to form on her back.

She moved closer to Tess as she moved Tess's shirt slightly and looked at the image that was now on her back. It was as if she had just gotten a tattoo. As the color on her back started to fill in the image was of two red butterfly wings. Then her back started to glow as if they were the wings of a real butterfly.

Lucca turned her head around as another part of the snow was glowing. But that glow turned into a small ball of red light hovering in the air and then it shot threw the sky. Zuk looked up at it as the glow few down towards the ground and hit Tess's back.

Tess screamed as she sat upward and looked towards the sky as the light disappeared into her back. Jak turned and looked at Tess and he saw the butterfly wings on her back as well. Tess then fell back over on Dexter, Lucca put her hands over her mouth, it appeared that Tess had died as well.

Tess moved her arm letting the others know she was very much alive but she was not the same Tess as she was before. She closed her eyes as she put her hand on Daxters face. When she closed her eyes all the sounds around her disappeared. She did not want to hear them, she was searching for a sound, for Daxters voice.

"Tess..."She heard is voice call out to her.

"Daxter come back to me...." Tess said softly as she reached out towards the voice. "Take my hand Daxter...."

Lucca jumped backwards as a read light start to form around Tess as she extended her hand out in the air. Jak stared with wide eyes as something came out of the light and took told of Tess's hand. Zuk was just as stunned as the others as a strong energy wave passed all of them knocking them over. Tess got to her feet as she moved her hand towards Daxter.

With a flash the light disappeared and Tess fell over backwards in the snow.

"Tess!" Lucca said as she checked for her pulse, Tess was alive, and so was someone else.

Daxters hand started to move in the snow and his color was returning to his skin. (Did you people really think I'd keep Daxter dead? heheh) He sat up but he soon fell over as Jak tackled him. Jak hugged Daxter tightly and Zuk could not help but smile.

"You stupid moron don't you ever die on me ever again!" Jak yelled happily threw his sobs.

"Say what?!" Daxter asked a bit confused as Jak let go of him.

"Even if you explain it to him he wont understand, I don't even under stand what happened," Zuk said as Tess started to come back around. She felt really light headed and weak. She smiled as she saw Daxter sitting up rubbing his head.

"I was dead?!" Daxter asked a bit scared as Tess reached out for him and he took her hand. Daxter pulled her towards him and she hugged him tightly.

"Oh baby your all right, I new you wouldn't leave me," Tess said as she rubbed his back and squeezed him never wanting to let him go again.

"What happened to the butterflies?" Daxter asked.

"They left after they killed you, and the red one," Jak said, fortunately for Daxter he had come back to life. The butterfly was still pretty much dead. Tess pulled away from Daxter and then took his hands kissing them over and over again. To think she had almost lost Daxter, that had been the worst feeling she had ever received and she never wanted to feel that way again.

"I'm sorry hun, I knew how much you loved that bug," Daxter said when Tess stopped kissing his hands.

"I'm going to miss that butterfly a lot, if it had not been for her you would have still been dead Daxter," Tess said as Daxter watched the image of the butterfly appear on Tess's cheek. Just like the tattoo of the wings on her back this new marking on her face was like it as well, but the full thing and not just the wings. "She told me that if ever I wanted you, all I had to do was call out for you, and you'd come back. And you did..."

"This has been one long morning", Lucca said as she fell back in the snow, she let out a breath of hot air as she watched a snow flake fall on her nose.

Tess hugged Daxter again and they might have sat there for a while longer if an unnerving sound did not ring into their ears. They looked towards the city walls, something was banging against it. Daxter got to his feet talking Tess with him, Jak got up as well and Lucca just sat up.

"Oh shit...." Jak said softly.

"The minks...." Daxter finished for Jak. With all the commotion with the vines and butterflies they totally forgot what Chasmin had instructed them to do. If those things got into the city all hell would brake lose. And the picture Chasmin had described to them on how the minks killed. "I love you Tess."

"I love you to babe, but- NO! You can't be thinking of going to fight what ever that is...Daxter you just died! I can't lose you again, in the same day!" Tess said and Daxter patted his chest then kissed her cheek.

"I have to, me and Jak are the only ones who can fight them off, we don't have the other two sword wielders, and Ashelin and Torn are not back yet. If I don't go everyone in the city might die," Daxter said as he looked over at Zuk. Zuk nodded with a proud smile as he walked over to Daxter.

"Who cares about the city! I care about you!" Tess said as she grabbed onto Daxters arm tightly.

"Come on Jak, we have a city to defend," Daxter said as he pried his arm free from Tess. He leaned in and quickly kissed her on the lips as he ran up Zuks wing and onto his back. Jak looked over at Tess, shrugged his shoulders then ran up the dragon to sit with Daxter.

"Daxter! you better come back!" Tess yelled as the Dragon kicked off the ground and went flying through the air towards the walls of the city. "Stupid men!"

"I'll say," Lucca said "At least he's being stupid in a productive way."

"Lucca can you watch after Kiera?" Tess asked and Lucca looked over at her.

"Where are you going you were just hurt as well, your a hypocrite you know," Lucca said as Tess looked down at the small wounds she had gotten from the butterflies attack. She had not seen her face or back yet and really had no idea she had new Tattoos on her body.

"Hypocrite as it may be, I'm not the one who died, he did!" Tess said as she pointed in the air towards Daxter. "And Daxter said only him and Jak could fight those things, he must be talking about the weapons. There has to be something I can find that can help me aid him."

"Tess, no offense but your nothing special when it comes to fighting," Lucca pointed out.

"If Jak and Daxter have no problem with it then I should have no problem either," Tess said and with out another word she went flying threw the snow. Lucca put her hand to her head and thought about what had just happened. And she came to the simple conclusion, that all these people were insane.

Zuk flew there the air as fast as he could as the city wall still was shaking from being attacked by the minks. Zuk flew over the wall and all of their mouths fell open as they looked at how many of them there were. Chasmin had under stated how many of these they were going to be fighting.

"This is nuts!" Daxter called and Jak was a bit hesitant to start fighting.

"Daxter you don't have to fight, you, were only dead a few minutes ago," Jak said he was starting to have the same feelings that Tess had.

"And you were crying like a baby, so what," Zuk said and Jak narrowed his eyes. Zuk seamed to have a problem with being completely too blunt and to honest, at the wrong moments.

"You were crying over me?" Daxter asked and Jak smiled, at least death had not changed Daxter. "You big lug!"

"What did you expect?" Jak said as he rolled his eyes at Daxter as he took his sword in his hand. Now they had the figure out a good place to start their attack.

"Never knew you cared!"

"Daxter shut up," Jak said and Daxter took out his sword.

"A hundred or more vrs three, nice odds," Daxter said as Zuk turned his head slightly to look at the two guys.

"I'll clear a path and then do what ever you do best!" Zuk called and Daxter nodded. Zuk flew towards the ground and opened his mouth. The best idea would be, to take out the ones closest to the wall so it would not collapse over. As Zuk opened his mouth the fire started to form and then he shot a fireball down at the Ottsel sized creatures.

The minks were about two feet tall, black with six arms and four legs. They had two small red eyes and a slit for a mouth. There were tiny sets of claws on each one of their hands. Turning their attention towards Zuk, Jak was the frist the leap down off the dragons back followed by Daxter.

They did not waist a moment as Jak brought his sword down upon two minks and they all started making weird chirping sounds. Zuk then landed on the ground smushing about three of the small creatures. They had to keep the minks in small groups. because if they all attacked one person, there was going to be a major problem.

Daxter sliced one in half as it leaped in the air at him. Daxter and Jak staid as close as they could to one another, mainly to watch each others back. Their swords went flying threw the air, and they got a feeling that these little monsters were not nearly as strong or smart as Chasmin lead them on to be.

Because the mink population was getting smaller and smaller, and not a single one of them had laid a hand on Jak, Daxter or Zuk. Zuk who had not talked to Chasmin really did not mind if the little monster were easy to kill as he walked around stepping on them.

Jak killed a few more Minks as he looked up from what he was doing as the last few of them started to scatter off in the distance. Zuk roared and ran after the fleeing ones as Daxter put his sword in the ground, proud of what he had done and not been harmed. Jak and Tess had just been over reacting.

Daxter looked towards Jak as he was staring at the wall that the Minks had been attacking. Jak looked over at Daxter and the expression on his face let Daxter know he had just found something important.

"They were not trying to get into the city," Jak said as he pushed away some of the crumbling stone. There was a hallow part of the wall and as he pushed more of the stone away he saw a small wooden box. Jak took the box in his hands and turned it over. From the looks of it there was no way to open it.

"They were after this thing? What is it?" Daxter asked as Zuk walked back over to them with triumphant look on his facing most, having killed the rest of the little runaways.

"Zuk do you know what this is?" Jak asked as he turned towards the dragon and lifted up the box.

"No, never seen it before in my life," The dragon said and Jak tossed the box to Daxter.

"Zuk do you think you can take us to the Ice castle?" Jak asked.

"I suppose, though I'm not a fan of the Ice Queen, but do I have the right to ask why?" The Dragon asked and Jak nodded. Daxter to waited for his answer.

"I believe this was the other reason Chasmin sent us out here this morning...."

* * *

**_A/N::_** Woop. Oh and I wanted to make one thing clear. **TESS **was **NOT **the reason why Daxter is alive. It may have seamed that way but she was only one third the reason why Daxter is alive. And there will be a hint to what it as in chapter 13 when we go to Torn/Ashelin, no they did not bring Daxter back to life either lol. You don't get to see the thing that did bring Daxter life tell after the midpoint of the story :D.  
Also sorry the battle was lacking details, its just battle after battle after battle can get very redundant. But I will write the next battle it will have in more detail saying in Chapter 12 Jak and Daxter get some magic! any who, what was in the box That Jak found? Will Chasmin tell them or keep hiding facts, is Chasmin as honest as she says, coming in Chapter 12: Direct Attack on Chasmin of Unfortunate Fantasy! 


	12. Direct Attack on Chasmin

**Chapter 12:** _Direct Attack on Chasmin_

A/N: I know I said before that the mid point of the story is when Chasmin/Tyon meet, will this is not the mid point of the story because it's not trust me lol. You'll find out why. Oh and I was able to put out a new chapter or 2 chapters a day for the past week, because it was my winter vacation. Tomorrow I go back to school (Senior...arg) so only like 2 or 3 chapters might be posted during the week mainly on the weekends...if I have time of course I'll write. But I wont really haveany time unless they give me 4th period off...which I'm praying for. lol soo yeah just FYI!w00t any ways happy reading.

Response to review:  
**Lunatic Pandora1:** I was thinking of making Jak go Dark Jak sometime, just finding it hard to put it where and why. He does go light Jak though twice a bit later. once during the midpoint of the story and a little after that.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jak and Daxter were back sitting upon Zuk as he flew threw the air over the docks and straight towards the Ice Castle. The snow was coming down a bit harder now, but with everything that as going on today the snow was the last thing on their minds.

Zuk swooped down and landed in front of the Castle as he let Jak and Daxter get off. Daxter walked over and patted Zuk on his leg and also giving him thanks, when he noticed that Zuks leg where Jak had cut him yesterday was healed. Daxter opened his mouth to ask how that happened but Zuk started talking before Daxter could get the words out.

"I'm going to wait outside, do what ever you need to do," He said as he sat down on the ground and rested his head on his arms again. Daxter then turned away from the dragon as the draw bridge started to lower. Jak was halfway across and Daxter had to run to keep up with him.

Chasmin was down in the entrance room again. She looked rather pleased, until Jaks expression caught her eyes. The two guys stopped walking and Chasmin noticed the box that Jak was holding.

"That was not a frist raid, was it? Those Minks were never going to get into the city were they Chasmin?" Jak asked and the Ice Queen looked away from him and towards the ground. "Well?"

"No they were never going to harm the city, just the wall," Chasmin said and this almost make Jak turn around and leave the Castle.

"Ashelin was right, you are a liar and we can't trust you," Jak said but Chasmin held up her hand.

"Let me explain," She said.

"Not if your going to keep lying to our faces," Daxter said, Jak had explained to Daxter on the way over here all his worries and how Ashelin might have hit the nail with this woman.

"I was scared!"

"Of what?" Jak asked sharply.

"You all are running around asking your selves if you should trust me! Don't you think I have the same feelings towards you? What if Vector was right and you were spies for Tyon. Then of course I would not tell you that the minks were after the magic scroll! I had to know for sure if you were with Tyon or really on my side," Chasmin said, truth be told, Jak or Daxter never considered this little tid bit of information.

"Minks are harmless huh?" Daxter asked.

"Practically, even if they all jump on you, their claws are used for tracking, not for killing," Chasmin explained and the guys now understood why they had left that fight with out a mark on them. "I didn't mean to lie, but a Queen has many enemies and she must protect herself. I'm sorry my kingdom is worth lying for, but if you want then leave, I wont stop you or hurt you, nor your friends."

"Well, we said we were on your side. If you know as much about us as you say then you should know we work on-" Daxter started but Chasmin interrupted him, more or less finishing his sentence.

"The side of good, peace and love," Chasmin said and crossed her arms. "What do you think I'm trying to save? I don't enjoy war, people die. Families are broken apart and it's hard to sleep at night."

Chasmin turned around and placed her hand on a statue that was behind her. Ice started to form around her hand as she removed it quickly from the stone. Jak and Daxter looked up at the large statue, they really had not paid much attention to it tell now. Saying most of the times in this castle they were either running, being teleported or trying not to get angry.

"My mother," Chasmin said as she tried to pick the ice off of the stone. "The most honest women ever to live. She was looked up to and adored. Everything that came out of that womans mouth was nothing but honesty truth and love."

"What happened to her?" Daxter asked and Jak held on tightly to the box in his hands, not really knowing what he was going to do with it.

"Tyon, One morning I rose from my bed and headed for the Throne room to greet my mother like any other morning," Chasmin said as she took a step away from the stone so she could look up at the head of it. "Instead of my mother I found a sliver tray with a note from Tyon. It said 'good morning my love, from Tyon'. I took off the lid of the try to find my mothers head."

Daxter looked a little horror stuck as he looked over at Jak. Jak really did not have an expression as Chasmin went on with her little story.

"I screamed and fled the room only to find Tyon out in the hall, holding the Blue heart crystal in his hands, chanted a few words and cursed me with the power of ice. The Blue heart crystal sits as a reminder to me of the curse that I have...." Chasmin said as she looked down at her hands. "He let me keep it to."

"But I thought...what about the Black heart Crystal?" Daxter asked and Chasmin turned towards him.

"Thats how the curse is lifted from me," Chasmin said as she looked over at Jak. "Mar, I hope you understand why I had to lie to you."

"I guess I can forgive you, saying you had the right to wonder about us as much as we wondered about you. Here," Jak said as he took the box and extended it out to Chasmin. She looked a little confused at frist but then she reached out and took the box.

"Thank you Mar, you shall not go unrewarded," Chasmin said and Jak hoped he had done the right thing.

With a flick of her wrist the wooden box opened, the box fell to the ground as a small scroll was now floating in the air. Daxter and Jak watched with astonishment as Chasmin flicker her wrist one more time and the scroll unrolled its self.

"Mar, holder of Frizts, I grant you the power of flame!" Chasmin said and as the words spilled out of her mouth a red light wrapped around Jak. He lifted off the ground a foot or so. When she finished Jak dropped back on his feet as a new kind of power shot threw his body. "And Daxter, Holder of Mazt, I grant you the power of lightning!"

Daxter was lifted off the ground as well as a yellow light wrapped around him. A different kind of feeling jolted threw his body. Like he had stuck a wet finger in a light socket. Daxter shivered slightly as the feeling past, the guys looked at Chasmin as she waved her hand around in the circle. The scroll rolled up once again and then disappeared.

"What was that?" Jak asked a little surprised by their gifts.

"Not only did you gain the skills to use the blade. But when you hold that sword in your hand you can now use the magic of fire. And Daxter lighting. But sence you two are not mages you can't use the magic with out holding the sword. When you find the other two sword wielders bring them back here and I shall grant them their power as well," Chasmin said and Daxter looked down at his hands as small sparks shot from his finger tips.

"Whoa...thanks," Daxter said and Jak nodded in agreement though he really could not find the words to thank the Ice Queen. She had tested them, he was trying to figure out a way that they could test her for her trust.

But Jaks thoughts came to a stop as the castle gave a violent shake. Jak and Daxter had not fallen over but Chasmin lost her balance and fell onto the ground. She hit down on her shoulder first, then her head hit the ground as the castle stopped moving. Daxter moved towards the Ice Queen to help her, but he stopped, if he touched her he would turn to ice.

Chasmin pushed up on the ground slightly as her shoulder throbbed. She looked around the room before getting to her knees. She did not look happy one bit.

"Damn those fucking vines!" Chasmin cursed and Jak blinked at her reaction to the movement of her castle. Those were not queen like words. "Tyon and his stupid obsession for plants!"

"You mean the Dark King is the reason for the vines?" Daxter asked.

"Yes, who else would think of blood pumping vines," Chasmin said as something hit into her back and she went flying back into the ground, this time face first. She let out a loud shreek as the cold floor scrapped against her fair skin.

The two guys looked at where the blast had come from. Standing in the castle as if it was his own was the Dark King Tyon. His beauty was just as great as Chasmin's. He was dressed in all black and his skin was as pale and fair as the Ice Queens. His eyes were black and red and his hair was as dark as his clothes. Every part of his skin was covered besides his face.

He lowered his hand, pleased that his first attack had hit Chasmin and she had not even caught on to it. Chasmin rolled over on the ground so she was facing upwards as she looked up in horror towards Tyon. He smirked slightly as he glanced over at the two guys.

"My dear sweet Chasmin, you have blood coming down your lovely cheek," He said, his voice was as dark as his outfit and almost as deep as Zuks. Chasmin touched her face and to her horror Tyon was completely right. There was blood on her face from when she had landed on it. She looked at her own blood as it was starting to burn her fingers. Though she was an Ice queen her blood was a lot warmer then her outer shell.

Chasmin screamed loaded as she rubbed the blood on her dress. The pain was shooting through her body as if she had jumped into a pit of fire. Daxter gripped his sword and swung it at Tyon, but he gasped as his sword went right threw him.

Tyon was not really in the room, it was a hologram of him. Daxter back up away from the image of Tyon as he smirked once more and disappeared completely. But he had left them a gift as well, crawling down the walls were 3 of the biggest spiders Daxter had ever seen in his life. Daxter let out a strange sound as Chasmin keep screaming and crying as she was trying to stoop the flow of blood from her cheek.

Jak found himself taking hold of his sword carefully as the spiders were now approaching him and Daxter. Jak felt warmth go threw his skin, though he wanted to use his new magical powers, he did not think he should around Chasmin. If her blood was causing her this much pain then his fire magic would not help her get any better.

One of the spiders jumped at Jak. He side stepped as the Spider landed on the ground and made a small hissing sound towards him. Jak brought his sword down at the spider but it had copied his tactic and side stepped as well, this was going to make the fight a little more complicated. The spider lunged again and Jak flipped backwards out of the range of the attack.

And to test to see if the spider was really copying him Jak did the same attack towards the spider as before. Just as he thought the spider backflipped out of the way. Jak tighten his grip on his sword, even though he did want to use his magic it might have to come down to that. The spider shattered his thoughts as it spit a web at Jak. Jak moved it was not to hard to dodge.

However thats what the spider had been hoping for. Its web stuck on the wall behind Jak and the spider shot threw the air towards the wall. But when it reached near Jak the spider bit on its own wed and it went smack dab into the unsuspecting Jak.

The two of them feel to the ground as The spider hissed again, it was about to attack when Jak pulled his feet to his chest. He kicked up hard on the spider and it went flying up in the air. As the spider was falling back towards the ground Jak shot his sword up in the air and into the spiders abdomen. The spider squeaked and hissed as Jak moved his arm downward so the spider would hit the floor.

As the spider hit the ground Jaks eyes burned and an instant later the spider caught on fire as well. Jak was a little taken back but he did not fight the magic as he watched the spider burn from it's roasting position on his sword. Jak then shook the spider off his sword and the fire disappeared and all that was left was some burnt spider parts.

Daxter was a little shaken when his spider came running towards him, Minks were one thing. He had never seen them before yesterday, he had no reason to fear them. But Daxter had a small fear for spiders, and a larger fear for bigger ones. The spider lurched at Daxter as he jumped in the air. The spider went under him as Daxter turned around.

He brought his sword swinging down at the spider but it jumped backwards making Daxter hit the ground instead. Daxter jumped forward and slashed his sword forward, his sword slashed across the spiders face as it screamed in pain as it rolled over. Again quick to act Daxter sent out another attack but this time the spider ducked under his swing, the spider sent it's front leg threw the air and it slashed across Daxters face, a mirror cut to the one Daxter had given to him.

Daxter jumped back as he touched the blood on his face then narrowed his eyes. Daxter kicked off the stone floor and went shooting towards the bug. He threw horizontal swing and the spider dodged as he swung downwards. The spider jumped into the air, taking this a que, Daxter flipped backwards hitting the spider even higher. The spider then attached its self to the wall as it hissed down at Daxter.

A little annoyed that the spider had did that Daxter pointed his sword at it and yelled slightly. A flash went shooting threw the room as lighting hit the spider, the spider squeaked and fell over on the ground. Daxter stood there for a moment but a small smile appeared on his face as he swung his sword threw the air once again. As his sword hit the stone again another bolt of lightning smashed into the spiders back making it screech.

Then for a finishing blow Daxter jumped in the air, spun slightly and sliced the spider in half as he landed. The two spider parts split apart and landed on the ground. Daxter smiled as he turned around to give Jak a thumbs up as he just finished shaking his dead spider off his sword.

Both of the guys had been so into their one on one battle with a spider that they had completely forgotten there had been a third one lurking up on the walls. Chasmin finally managed to get her pain down slightly as she turned her head sharply to where Jak was standing. The third spider finally dropped to the ground and expanded it's fangs behind Jak. Jak spun around and Daxter gasped.

"MAR!" Chasmin screamed as she pushed herself up to her knees quickly and threw her hands together. A beam shot out of her hands, it hit Jak. A chill ran threw his body as Chasmin's beam hit him. He covered his face from the spider, but to his surprises the spider never hit him. Jak opened his eyes as there was some kind of shield around him. The spider tried to bite him again but it hit the ice shield and let out an angry sound.

"Polar winds!" Chasmin screamed as another energy blast flew from her hands, This time Jak dropped down on the ground as the bast went over him. The Ice shield exploded and the spider went flying into the draw bridge. With such a great impact the draw bridge fell down and the spider bounced once then laid on the wood not moving.

Chasmins head started to get dizzy as her blood started running once again from the attack she had used. She then fell over on the cold ground in a faint. Jak stood up as he and Daxter looked up as they heard a strange rumbling sound. A part of the statue of Chasmin's mother was falling.

Daxter gasped as the head of the statue was falling towards the ground. It was going to smash Chasmin! Daxter threw his sword to the side and went running towards the knocked out queen. He dove towards the ground, his arms wrapped around the Ice queen as he rolled out of the way as the giant stone head smashed on to the ground where Chasmin once laid.

Jaks heart gave a leap as he picked Daxters sword up and ran over towards him. Daxter was going to be the death of the Jak as Jak felt his heart pounding in his chest. It felt like it was going to rip out of place! Jak let out a small sigh as Daxter, thanking his lucky stars had not been harmed in the falling of the head.

"Daxter I swear next time you get killed I wont be crying!" Jak said more of relief then anger. Daxter got to his feet shivering as he walked over to Jak rubbing his arms as he had starting feeling the effects of Chasmins curse.

"Yo yo you won wont havvve too to worry!" Daxter said as he rubbed his arms. Jak held up his sword and smiled a bit as his sword caught on fire and Daxter sighted greatfuly. "There wont be a next time Jak, I wont die again."

Jak put the fire out on his sword as Chasmin started to stuir a little as she looked up. Her vision was kind of blurry but she watched as the third spider go back to its feet on the bridge. She looked up at the guys as they looked down at her. She pointed her arm in the air as she collapsed on the floor once again. Jak and Daxter turned around as the spider leaped towards them. They did not have time to act this time, Daxter hugged Jak as the spider was getting closer.

"HA!!!" The heard a voice scream as if it was right in their ear. Something, or someone had hit the giant spider just as it's fangs were about to bit down upon them. However instead of biting the guys the spider split in half and the pieces of the spider went past Jak and Daxter. However the spider blood and guts splashed out and hit the two guys as they were still standing there holding onto one another.

Daxter let go of Jak as he wiped some of the gook off his face and flicked it onto the ground. Jak did the same thing and they both looked up at the exactly the same time as they both wanted to see the face of their savior. They were not expecting this.

There in front of them standing with a sword over her shoulder. She had her other hand on her hip as she looked a little bit displeased. She had on a Black strapless shirt (that showed her back) and a mini black skirt. Her boot's were black leather and so were her gloves.

"TESS?!" Daxter yelled in complete astonishment.

"Babe I thought you went over the wall, what are you doing in this freezing castle?" Tess asked as she walked over to Daxter and taking her sword from off her shoulder as she looked over at Jak.

"Well we finished the wall stuff, and then we came back here to meet with the Queen. Remember we picked a side of the battle?" Daxter asked and She looked past them to Chasmin who was still laying on the ground.

"Thats the Queen? What happened to her?" Tess asked as she was about to bend down and touch her but Daxter pulled her away.

"Don't, you'll turn to ice," Daxter said as they needed someway to help Chasmin. They did not want to touch her in fear of turning to a popsiccel. But if they did not stop her bleeding she was going to die. And not by blood loss because it was not really that much blood coming out of her cheek.

"The snow," Jak said as he looked at the fallen draw bridge. He handed his sword to Daxter as he went out of the castle and into the snow. He removed his shirt and threw it down on the ground. He then started scooping up snow in his hands and put it on his shirt. Once he had most of his shirt covered in snow he took two sides of his shirt and went back into the castle.

Jak put the snow down by Chasmin as he picked up some more in his hand and put it down on the wound on her face. He then took some more and placed it on her hand that she had touched her cheek with. Tess got down on the ground as well and help Jak put the snow on the Ice queen. When there was none left the got back to their feet as Chasmin started to stuir once again.

The snow was absorbed into her body and the wound on her face closed. Her eyes opened as she pushed herself up to her feet, she almost feel over at first but she regained her balance and looked at the people who were in her castle. Each one of them was holding a sword. She beamed as she put her hand to her forehead and looked at Tess.

"Another sword wilder!" Chasmin said excitedly as she took in a deep breath and Gave Tess a slight bow. Tess nodded back as she put her sword on her shoulder where it had originally been and looked at the beauty of this woman. Chasmin was about to flick her wrist in the air as she turned around and gasped in horror as she looked at the stone head that was now in her room.

Tears formed in the Ice Queens eyes as she ran over to the statue and put her arms on it. Her small tears became sobs as she turned her head slowly as if someone had just told her mother had died again. She dropped down to her knees and put her hands to her face as there was a long moment of silence as the Ice Queen just sobbed at this horrible sight.

"He just can't let her rest in peace can he?" Chasmin said after a while of sobbing. She wiped her tears out of her eyes as she got back to her feet and looked at the statue. "Not only did he behead my mother when she was alive, he has to do it to her statue as well?"

"I'm sorry," Daxter said as Chasmin then flicked her wrist in the air and the magic scroll appeared once again.

"Everything will be all right soon," Chasmin said as she looked over at Daxter. "Now that the swordsmen are coming, soon, all the evil in this land will be banished, thanks to the goodness in your hearts....Tess holder of Uici, I grant you the power of wind!"

A slight chill ran threw Tess as the same magical power shot threw her body that happened to Jak and Daxter. She was lifted into the air and then dropped as a slight shiver ran down her spine. Daxter looked at Tess still with disbelief in his eyes, Ashelin had not been able to pull a sword, but Tess could? Of course he knew Tess made weapons, was that the reason why the sword picked her?

"Peace will come back to Haven city! Right guys?" Tess asked and Jak was having a little problem adjusting to this as well. He never fought with Tess before. Infact he had never seen her fight at all! But she had came in the nick of time to save them from that spider.

"Right!" Daxter chimed in as he looked towards the Ice Queen. "Whats next on the 'to do' list?"

"Nothing, I don't want to put any of you in harms way," Chasmin said and the three kind of just stared at the Ice queen.

"But....what about Tyon?" Jak asked a little confused, so they had almost been killed, one of them had died. But they were not going to give up. The whole point of getting these swords were so they could put them to good use!

"If you three go to the Black Castle now you shall surly die! There is no way you can fight any of Tyon's forces with out the fourth swordsmen!" Chasmin said "I wont sent you on suicide missions."

"But what if the fourth swordsmen is never found? What then?" Daxter asked and Chasmin sighed.

"I've sent a searcher to find the last person, they have to be somewhere in Haven city. But your right Tyon might have already found him or her. He can be invisible at will and sneak into any ones homes kill them blindly," Chasmin said. "But if you must do something, I sence one of Tyon's most powerful forces is about to reach the city limits. Who needs a full army when you have a Dragon?"

"You mean there is more then one dragon?" Jak asked referring to Zuk.

"There are five Dragons all together, Red, Black, Purple and Red," Chasmin said as she crossed her arms. "Red, Black and purple were all Tyon's Dragons, I only have one The white dragon whom has been sleeping for ages."

"You said there were five dragons, but you only named off four," Tess commented, Jak and Daxter had also caught onto that as well. Chasmin looked towards the ground as if she did not want anyone to know what she was about to tell them.

"The fifth dragon, the most violent heartless creature to ever have been born. Its hard to say this but that dragon is more evil then Tyon. Tyon tried for the longest time to get it on his side, but that dragon almost killed him. Its a ruthless killing machine when it comes out of it's safe haven," Chasmin said as she walked back and forth as if that dragon was about to attack her right now.

"Where is that?" Daxter asked.

"The water, The God of Dragons, is the blue Dragon of water...."

They did not need any more information because each of them knew where the God of dragons safe haven was. Jak and Daxter had seen it on the first day of this whole mess, who knew that the God of Dragons safe haven was right outside the Naughty Ottsel and in the water of the Haven City Docks.

* * *

A/N:: Now you all know whats in the water of the docks! In the original plans for 'Unfortunate Fantasy' Tess was not going to be a sword wilder. But as I started writing, I re-wrote my notes to make her one. Cause I started to really like writing Tess in the story and wanted a bigger more important part for her. Saying everyone else has really big parts. Even Lucca! (will get to thats soon). So I changed it to Tess being a sword holder. Okay we are taking a brake from Jak/Daxter/Tess/Chasmin/Tyon/Samos/Kiera/Zuk and the next chapter is all about Ashelin/Torn and them learning some magic. It starts off right where we left off with Ashelin and Torn in chapter 9. So a little traveling back in time. It might be the longest chapter yet, but yeah about them and after chapter 13 it's back to the rest of um :D 


End file.
